


Если любить тебя - преступление / If Loving You's a Crime

by JeLion (Somnambulista)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is just here for the paycheck, Jefferson is Classy, M/M, Madison is Nervous, art heist au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnambulista/pseuds/JeLion
Summary: Мне нравится, когда люди говорят: "Мы партнеры". Встречаемся ли мы? Мы - друзья? Может быть, мы вместе совершаем преступления? (Ответ - да. Ко всем трем.)





	1. "Художник" - Уильям Феттс Дуглас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Loving You's a Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669433) by [theother51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theother51/pseuds/theother51). 



> Наконец-то, спустя почти год после окончания перевода, дошли руки запостить ее на архиве (также мотивировал пустой аккаунт с 1,5к закладок). Сомневаюсь, что здесь ее кто-то станет искать, но все же.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5495492 - он же, но на фикбуке. С заметками по переводу, криком, воплями и комментариями. За перевод такой, какой он сегодня есть, благодарю моего замечательного друга, исправлявшего все ляпы.  
> Also, thanks to the kind author again for writing this masterpiece and for letting me translate it.  
> В заметках перед главами ссылки на картины в главах.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алая книга на коленях художника и золото, окутывающее задний план, взывают к Джеймсу. Немного надежды среди темноты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/ezJdsd/1.jpg

Он не понял, почему вообще был приглашен на этот прием. Томас Джефферсон - лишь друг его друга. Его комнаты шумны и заполнены сферическими светильниками, теплыми цветами и пурпурной мебелью. И картинами. Картины на стенах, повсюду, но это не так-то просто увидеть сквозь полотно людей, покрывающих полы, диваны, стулья и столешницы.

Джеймс Мэдисон делает все возможное, чтобы больше познакомиться с искусством и меньше - с людьми.

Он не имел ничего против людей на этой вечеринке - они все кажутся невероятно интересными. Одетые с иголочки, они едят из маленьких тарелок с закусками (большинство из которых весьма причудливы, хотя макароны с сыром - заметное исключение) и обсуждают политику, литературу или свои потрясающе звучащие занятия. Джеймс здесь явно лишний: выпускник, несколько моложе, чем Джефферсон, и намного моложе всех остальных.

Хозяин уже обошел всех, обменялся с каждым из гостей теплым рукопожатием и обезоруживающей улыбкой. Прямо сейчас Томас Джефферсон болтает с парой близнецов рядом с кухонным столом, братом и сестрой, которые тратят сказочные богатства своей матери, путешествуя по миру и собирая артефакты времен Первой мировой.

Джеймс пользуется смутным оправданием насчет ванной комнаты, чувствуя себя нехорошо. Группу людей, в беседе с которыми он время от времени участвовал (более-менее знаменитый писатель, историк-искусствовед, заводчик экзотических животных и археолог; каждый из них харизматичнее и богаче, чем положено), кажется, сильно не заботит, куда он уходит.

Он ускользает, чтобы осмотреть остальную часть дома. Он хочет посмотреть на коллекцию картин Джефферсона.

Джеймс всегда был чем-то вроде фанатика по части искусства, а картин - в особенности. Когда он был моложе, он отправлялся в маленький художественный музей на углу каждый вечер, едва кончались занятия, и делал домашнее задание в тени импрессионизма, кубизма, да и всех остальных "-измов", которые существовали на холстах. Даже когда он был молод, он пытался копировать то, что видел на стенах, перенося произведения искусства на обратную сторону страниц с таблицей умножения. 

Он ходил в школу за историей искусств. Потратил значительную часть своих сбережений, путешествуя по всему миру ради посещения музеев. Он почти потерял сознание в Лувре, впервые увидев Мону Лизу.

Навыки умножения Джеймса Мэдисона едва ли улучшились, но он стал гораздо лучше копировать то, что видел.

Он никогда не подделывал чего-то крупного, лишь только копии каких-нибудь малоизвестных картин. Делал их как можно более похожими на оригинал и продавал за ту цену, которую мог выручить. Джеймс всегда в первую очередь покупал еду, затем оплачивал аренду, а уже после - пополнял материалы для живописи. Свои собственные картины он тоже писал, но за них денег почти не дают.

Он уже давно уяснил, что ты можешь получить больше, если скажешь, что у тебя в руках не что иное, как подлинник.

Звуки вечеринки все еще мелькают за его спиной. К счастью, гости в основном ограничились огромной, прекрасной открытой площадкой, что находится в гостиной-тире-столовой-тире-кухне Томаса Джефферсона.

Джеймс приостановился в коридоре, восхищаясь работой Сезанна _\- как этот парень вообще раздобыл Сезанна? Кажется, он богаче, чем я думал._

Его не всегда заботят деньги, но когда Томас Джефферсон пригласил вас на вечеринку, трудно об этом не думать. Признаки богатства повсюду: в дорогих светильниках и в том, как гости одеты, в особой отделке коридоров. Не то чтобы Джеймсу было до этого дело - в конце концов, он сам не из средней семьи, и лишь из-за известной американской байки _"сделать себя самому"_ он не использует эти возможности.

И все же. Это - богатая вечеринка, полная людей, которые старше Джеймса. Даже старше хозяина всех этих комнат. Для человека, который чувствует себя неловко и нервничает даже на обычных вечеринках, это слишком.

Он предпочитает произведения искусства.

Джеймс бродит по залам этого дома, подобного лабиринту. Он натыкается на ванную комнату и заглядывает внутрь, обнаруживая Умберто Боччони - "Город встает", если он правильно помнит, - украшающего стену.

_Забавно,_ думает Джеймс _, мне казалось, он висит в музее современного искусства. Наверное, чертовски хорошая репродукция._

Здесь Уорхол, Мане, Кайботт и даже - неясно, почему - что-то, подозрительно похожее на подлинник Пикассо. Джеймс тщательно изучает каждую работу, позволяя себе потеряться в вихрях цвета, толщине мазков или росчерке скрытой подписи художника. Это напоминает вечеринку, в некотором смысле, буйство картин на его стенах. Здесь есть цвет, есть шум и эмоции. И все же, картины не ждут, когда ты заговоришь, картины не станут возмущаться, если ты повторишь дважды одну и ту же шутку или закашляешься, перебив рассказчика.

\- Где же он их достал? - спрашивает Джеймс вслух, протягивая руку к холсту и тут же опуская.

Ему кажется, что он слышит что-то за спиной. Смешок, что-то располагающее, но когда оборачивается, позади ничего нет.

Когда он находит несколько дверей, плотно запертых, то размышляет какое-то время, прежде чем прийти к заключению, что он и без того уже обошел моральные нормы, блуждая по коридорам человека, которого почти не знает. Что изменится, если он заглянет в еще одну комнату?

Джеймс издает низкий свист, прежде чем может остановить себя, хотя свист быстро превращается в приступ кашля. Он все еще не может вылечить эту простуду, с которой ходит почти месяц. Это не важно. _Что изменится, если он заглянет еще в одну комнату?_

Видимо, все.

 

Томас Джефферсон твердо убежден, что хорошая вечеринка зависит от хозяина. Настолько же он убежден и в том, что самые крупные вечеринки не должны нуждаться в хозяине после первого получаса. К счастью, он проводит только крупные вечеринки.

Он уже провел время с каждым из гостей на этой вечеринке, заставив чувствовать себя ценным. Ему нет дела до большинства из них, но остальные - его друзья. Он не любит вечеринки с почетными гостями (если это не он, конечно же), но сегодня этого вряд ли можно избежать. Когда он узнал, что Джеймс Мэдисон был в городе - вернее, когда он понял, кем именно был Джеймс Мэдисон и что он был в городе уже несколько лет - он просто не мог не пригласить его.

Но он ведь не мог его просто позвать, верно? Не тогда, когда он узнал, что тихий Джеймс Мэдисон, с которым он виделся пару раз, когда они оба еще жили в Вирджинии, был _Джеймсом Мэдисоном_. Логичнее всего, конечно, было устроить вечеринку.

И вот он, разговаривает без какого-либо желания с парой путешествующих близнецов, осматривая комнату, чтобы точно определить момент, когда Джеймс выйдет в коридор. Томас лукаво ухмыляется, глядя на мужчину и женщину перед ним (он флиртовал с обоими в равной мере, и они, кажется, смущены, но заинтересованы в том, что может произойти).

\- Прошу простить, - говорит он. - Скоро вернусь.

\- Где пожар? - спрашивает женщина - Дэниз, так ее зовут? Он уже не может вспомнить.

\- Ванная комната, если вам интересно знать, - протягивает Томас. - Сильно по мне не скучайте.

Томас рад, что обеспечил себе квартиру с большим количеством углов и ниш. Гораздо проще проследить за привлекательным парнем, когда он осматривает твою коллекцию искусства.

_Черт, -_ думает Томас, ощутив иронию своего внутреннего монолога _, - во что превратилась моя жизнь?_

Джеймс Мэдисон почти протягивает руку к Пикассо, но останавливается в последний момент. Он явно вырос в музеях. Принцип "не прикасаться к картинам" заставляет каждого желать коснуться их - в особенности, если ты с детства слышишь эти слова. Джефферсон пытается побороть смех, но это удается лишь по большей части. Джеймс отворачивается, прочь от Пикассо, и Томас прижимается спиной к стене.

Он подавляет желание вздохнуть с облегчением, когда остается незамеченным.

Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, он бы просто плавно подошел ближе и улыбкой убедил делать все, что ему вздумается. Это никогда не прекращало работать для него: просто улыбнуться, встряхнуть локонами, позволив себе источать очарование, о котором он прекрасно осведомлен - и люди готовы на что угодно. Но что-то подсказывает ему, что с Джеймсом нужен другой подход, необходимо дать ему время на изучение. В конце концов, бедняга застыл как вкопанный, когда Томас пожал ему руку в дружеском приветствии ранее.

Его привлекательность весьма отвлекает. Крупный и сильный, немного ниже, чем Джефферсон, носящий очки и, по какой-то причине, которую Томас понять не способен, утонченный и маленький. Как воробей, запертый в теле орла.

 

\- Черт подери, - выдыхает Джеймс, потому что больше ничто не способно описать эту комнату. Возможно, это был какой-то офис - здесь по крайней мере есть рабочий стол и большое удобное кресло в углу - но это не его предназначение. Во всяком случае, это больше похоже на художественную галерею.

От пола до потолка - картины, рисунки и коллажи, расположенные без определенного порядка, рамки разных размеров и форм, висящие в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, как кусочки мозаики. Джеймс медленно обходит комнату, благоговея перед огромным количеством произведений искусства, содержащихся в одной этой комнате. Не обращая внимания на окружение, он задевает стол, заставляя несколько небольших скульптур на нем зашататься. Что ж, тут есть и скульптуры.

Он замечает, что на фоне, позади всех картин, стены пурпурные. _Конечно же._

Джеймс продолжает бродить по комнате, почти не веря собственным глазам. Здесь все то, что он видел в музеях. Все то, что он видел в интернете. Все то, что он лишь мечтал увидеть так близко в реальной жизни. Еще Сезанн, Дега, Кало.

Слишком многие из них он видел в музеях. Они не похожи на репродукции. Хотя, в данный момент Джеймса это едва ли заботит.

Он садится в большое удобное кресло, смотрит прямо перед собой и встречается с темным взглядом картины, которую хорошо знает. Он помнит, что скопировал ее всего несколько месяцев назад, и улыбается сам себе. Он никогда не копирует известных художников, и эта картина - автопортрет сэра Уильяма Феттеса Дугласа - не исключение. "Художник", так она называется. Это, в целом, зловещая картина, но алая книга на коленях художника и золото, окутывающее задний план, взывают к Джеймсу на почти подсознательном уровне. Немного надежды среди темноты.

Поднявшись из кресла, он решает подойти к картине, чтобы взглянуть на нее поближе. Ему интересно, где Джефферсон раздобыл ее, поскольку последнее, что он слышал - она была добавлена в коллекцию местного музея. _Хотя, деньги и хорошая внешность способны купить что угодно,_ размышляет Джеймс.

Мазки этой картины ему прекрасно знакомы с тех пор, когда он тратил дни на их повторение. Он помнит, как отсиживался в своей квартире, надев наушники и окружив себя холстами и кистями. "Художник" был первой картиной, которую он попытался выдать за оригинал, и его все еще поражает то, что у него это вышло. Джеймс помнит один особенно яркий момент, когда он нанес слишком много краски, оставив на картине точку на кончике носа, которой не было на настоящей картине.

Все еще захваченный воспоминанием, он опускает глаза на портрет.

И видит там пятнышко краски.

Все его инстинкты, приобретенные в музеях, кричат на него, но Джеймс все равно протягивает руку к картине, едва касаясь краски указательным пальцем. Оно здесь. И это - его картина. _Но Джефферсон ведь ее не покупал. Я бы знал, если бы он ее купил._

\- Одна из моих любимых, - произносит плавный голос, оттененный акцентом, за его спиной. Джеймс вздрагивает от неожиданности.

Томас Джефферсон, знаменитый хозяин торжества, стоит, опираясь на дверь, с улыбкой на лице.

\- Я обеспечил ему почетное место, - произносит Джефферсон. - Не самое известное произведение, но что-то такое есть в этих мазках алого и золотого, что трогает меня. Представь мое удивление, когда я обнаружил, что умудрился украсть подделку.

Джеймс Мэдисон всегда может что-то сказать. Он редко говорит в широкой компании, но у него всегда есть _хоть какие-то_ мысли. Но не сейчас.

\- Они все?..

\- Большая часть. Несколько я купил, еще несколько купил законно. Но большинство - украдены, ага. Впечатляет, не так ли?

\- Мне стоит позвонить в полицию.

\- И что ты им скажешь? "Я обнаружил, что один горячий парень, которого я знаю, ворует картины. Как? Ну, он украл одну из моих поддельных картин, которую купил музей, думая, что это оригинал"?

Джеймс нервно сглатывает.

\- Ну, я не планировал использовать "горячий парень".

Томас смеется и говорит:

\- Справедливо. Хотя, мне кажется, что это подразумевается, когда речь идет обо мне.

Не в первый раз за сегодняшний вечер Джеймс Мэдисон оказывается в замешательстве, пытаясь понять, какого черта творится в этой странной квартире, полной редких гостей, привлекательных хозяев и картин - украденных картин. Но, впервые за сегодня, ему стало интересно это узнать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поль Сезанн — французский художник-живописец, постимпрессионист, живший в 19-20м веке. Несколько его работ:  
> http://www.printdigital.ru/img/cezanne/cezannep115.jpg  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/82/Paul_C%C3%A9zanne_222.jpg/1280px-Paul_C%C3%A9zanne_222.jpg  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d2/Overture.jpg  
> "Город встает" Умберто Боччони -  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/44/Immagine-Umberto_boccioni_la_citt%C3%A0_che_sale.jpg  
> Чтобы создать образы:  
> Энди Уорхол: https://static01.nyt.com/images/2009/03/01/nyregion/26artweQueen.large.jpg  
> Эдуард Мане: http://opisanie-kartin.com/uploads19/image060.jpg  
> https://muzei-mira.com/templates/museum/images/paint/sen-lazar-mane+.jpg  
> Гюстав Кайботт: http://www.hudojnik-impressionist.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/16kai_b.jpg  
> Эдгар Дега:  
> http://b29115924cf54e629aa5-4ff86151a1684680afb5e7ba0d0f4374.r32.cf2.rackcdn.com/3CE60D30-1B9F-4857-B407-26F9E11CC799.jpg  
> Фрида Кало: http://pre-party.com.ua/uploads/2016/MARCH/o_frida_kahlo/FRIDA-KAHLO2.jpg


	2. "Шляпа - лицо человека" - Макс Эрнст

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она полна ярких красок - розовых, зеленых и желтых, стилизованная так, что чем-то напоминает Джеймсу фильмы-нуар. Такие, в которых он скоро может оказаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/cC2Sky/2.jpg

\- Я полагаю, ты позвал меня сюда не для того, чтобы продемонстрировать, что ты владеешь моей работой? - спрашивает Джеймс, закашлявшись.

\- И почему же ты так считаешь? - интересуется Томас в ответ, заходя в комнату и опираясь рукой на спинку своего любимого кресла. Джеймс Мэдисон наконец прекращает кашлять и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Если это все, что было тебе нужно, зачем сообщать мне, что ты ее украл? - В жесте, превратившемся во что-то среднее между привычным движением и пунктуационным знаком в предложении, Джеймс касается пальцем виска. На короткое время он не отводит взгляда от Томаса, слегка приподняв подбородок, чтобы сохранять зрительный контакт. Затем отворачивается, кашляя - в этот раз кашель звучит довольно неубедительно, - и проводит рукой по волосам.

Не то, чтобы Томас не продумывал свои планы заранее - как раз наоборот: никто бы не преуспел _настолько_ в кражах произведений искусства без предварительного планирования. Но до сих пор он не был уверен, действительно ли ему стоит следовать своей первоначальной идее. Сейчас он убедился: стоит.

\- Попробуй сам догадаться, - произносит он, стараясь заманить Джеймса в диалог и позволяя своей характерной, как у ленивого кота, улыбке появиться на лице. - Что же мне от тебя нужно?

\- Не то чтобы ты в этом очень нуждался - судя по всему, ты и без меня неплохо справляешься, - начал Джеймс, ускоряя речь по мере осознания, - но ты хочешь моей помощи.

\- Бинго! - Томас ощущает, что улыбка его становится более искренней. - В конце-концов, представь, насколько труднее им будет нас словить, если мы оставим на том же самом месте идеальную копию? Кроме того, ты-то наверняка сможешь вытащить нас из любой передряги, в которую мы загремим по моей вине!

Джеймс, все еще следя за ходом его мыслей, слегка улыбается. _Ха. Кажется, самоуничижительный юмор - кратчайший путь к его расположению,_ размышляет Томас, совершенно не заботясь о том, почему для него вдруг стало так важно угодить Джеймсу Мэдисону.

\- И ты просто ждешь, что я соглашусь? - В словах Джеймса не язвительный вопрос, но искреннее любопытство.

\- Ну... Да? Ты тоже вполне справляешься, но ведь можешь лучше. Тебя интересует искусство. Ты - гениальный живописец. Я успешен в своем деле и всегда готов протянуть руку помощи симпатичному молодому человеку, оказавшемуся в нужде. К тому же, это было бы замечательное приключение, верно?

\- Я ведь тебя едва знаю.

\- Незначительная деталь, - пожимает плечами Томас. - Говорят, что лучший способ познакомиться с человеком поближе - стащить с ним вместе парочку картин.

\- Честно говоря, - Джеймс обрывает себя посреди предложения, издав что-то среднее между кашлем и смешком, - никогда ничего подобного не слышал.

\- Ну, я тоже. Но мы это исправим, - теперь Томас ухмыляется вовсю, хотя он не совсем уверен, в какой момент проверка влияния на Джеймса разных его ухмылок превратилась в улыбку просто потому, что ему так хочется.

\- Но зачем ты это делаешь? - Снова не обвиняющий тон, а искренний вопрос, ответ на который все еще интересует Джеймса.

 _Везет ему,_ думает Томас. 'Зачем ты это делаешь?' - один из провокационных для Джефферсона вопросов, которые ему задают нечасто. Он отходит от кресла, приблизившись к картине, нарисованной художником, стоящим прямо перед ним.

Джефферсон никогда не был величайшим в мире оратором. Но Джеймс задал этот вопрос.

\- Не то, чтобы я сообщал всем направо и налево о своей двойной жизни, нет, это было бы верхом глупости. Но все и каждый наверняка первым делом предположили бы, что я делаю это ради денег. Что было бы нелепо. Я владею домом, полным шедевров мирового искусства, совершенно не потому, что продавал все, что получал в свои руки. Это просто... Ты ведь вырос в музеях, верно, Джеймс? Я ведь вижу. По тебе это заметно. И по мне тоже. Этот принцип неприкосновенности произведений искусства. Ты вырос, жаждая коснуться. Можешь звать меня эгоистом, но если мне что-то нравится, я считаю себя просто обязанным заполучить это. Кроме того, когда я прихожу сюда и читаю или выполняю какие-то дела, то по ощущениям это место намного лучше любого музея. Быть окруженным работами людей, которых я боготворю. Но, по большей части, это, конечно, понимание того, что я могу к ним прикоснуться. Я никогда этого не делаю. Но могу.

Он смотрит Джеймсу Мэдисону прямо в глаза, причем с расстояния более короткого, чем секунду назад. Томас моргает. Прежде чем он может извиниться за то, что подошел так близко, Джеймс начинает говорить, его голос мягок и медленен.

\- Прошу не прикасаться к произведению искусства.

Томас запрокидывает голову и смеется, отодвигаясь от Джеймса. Художник, стоящий перед ним, слегка улыбается, хотя и кашляет, спрятав большую часть лица в руки; он явно гордится своей шуткой. Протягивая руку к картине, он касается носа портрета, "Художника".

\- С ним что-то не так? - спрашивает Томас.

\- Я использовал здесь чересчур много краски, - признается Джеймс. - Видишь, вот тут, небольшое пятнышко. Я был просто уверен, что оно меня выдаст.

\- Дорогой мой, я с этим дерьмом возился _годами_ , и, честно говоря, не вижу ничего несоответствующего. Эксперты в музее тоже не заметили, хотя я бы им не верил. Что меня больше заботит, это как ты вообще ее нарисовал. Хотя, может, ты просто украл оригинал и не рассказал мне об этом?

Джеймс издает смешок.

\- Я однажды сходил в музей, увидел ее, запомнил, вернулся домой и потратил пару недель на то, чтобы передать ее в точности. За исключением носа, очевидно.

Томас поднимает бровь.

\- Фотографическая память?

\- Угу.

Он присвистывает.

\- Замечательно, друг мой. Вот это нас очень выручит.

\- Тебе стоит вернуться на вечеринку, - произносит Джеймс, не обращая внимание на скрытое заявление Томаса в стиле _'ты присоединяешься ко мне и моему делу'_. Умно, конечно, с его стороны. Частично Томас осознает, что Джеймс все еще может сдать его в полицию. Но значительная часть его разума прекрасно понимает: он не сделает этого.

\- _Нам_ стоит вернуться на вечеринку, - настаивает Томас, предлагая ему руку. - Я уверяю тебя, что все соскучились по тебе ровно настолько же, насколько по мне.

\- Терпеть не могу вечеринки, - бормочет Джеймс, но принимает руку и позволяет вывести себя из комнаты. _Черт,_ думает Томас с естественной улыбкой на лице _, мне сейчас даже нет дела до того, согласится ли он. Вот это, здесь и сейчас - уже победа. У меня впечатление, как будто я заявился на выпускной с футбольным квотербеком._

Вслух он этого не произносит, но продолжает улыбаться.

Джеймс позволяет Томасу Джефферсону, который, между прочим, устроил вечеринку лишь ради того, чтобы пригласить Джеймса к себе (сейчас он это уже осознал), и ворует произведения искусства по той же причине, по которой Джеймс их копирует (и это он тоже уже осознал), отвести себя обратно в гостиную. Вечеринка, кажется, даже не замедлилась, хотя толпа заметно поредела. Джеймс ощущает, как рука, касавшаяся его, пропадает, но, когда он оборачивается, Томас уже растворился в толпе.

Он опускается на диван и начинает кашлять, досадуя на себя за эту вечную простуду. С кашлем незамеченным ты явно не останешься.

Какая-то женщина флиртует с ним (по крайней мере, ему так кажется - он никогда не был уверен в подобного рода вещах) и вежливо смеется в ответ на шутку Джеймса, которую за сегодня он уже точно кому-то рассказывал. Это должен быть тот самый момент, когда он извиняется и уходит из дома, не прощаясь с Томасом, и сразу же отправляется в полицию. Искусство принадлежит тому, кто им восхищается. Шедевры должны быть доступны каждому.

 _Но кто же различит?_ Вопрос риторический. _Да никто. Я ведь могу повторять работы гораздо лучше "Художника". В конце-концов, никто же не сможет сказать, что мои работы недостойны восхищения. Что они не имеют права быть доступными каждому._

Он уже работает над копией - даже в мыслях Джеймс никогда не называет свои работы подделками - картиной Макса Эрнста, гуашь и грифель карандаша. "Шляпа - лицо человека" - это, конечно, странная и сюрреалистичная работа. Но она полна ярких красок - розовых, зеленых и желтых, стилизованная так, что чем-то напоминает Джеймсу фильмы-нуар. Такие, в которых повсюду опасность, и все герои в конце-концов выживают. Такие, в которых он скоро может оказаться.

Женщина, которая быть может флиртовала с ним, с раздражением уходит, оглянувшись на него почти что с сожалением и, взяв мини-закуску, отправляется на поиски более интересного собеседника.

Джеймс замолкает и встает за ней, проверяя время на своем телефоне. Почти час ночи.

Когда он проверяет время в следующий раз, то замечает, что уже пол второго, а он едва лишь нашел хозяина вечеринки. Джефферсон окружен группой гостей. Судя по всему, он с удовольствием развлекает их какой-то неимоверно забавной историй о его пребывании во Франции. 

-...а когда я вернулся... Вы ни за что не угадаете, чье письмо я обнаружил в папке со входящими. От президента совета директоров Нью-Йоркского музея современного искусства!

Группа вздыхает и ахает в уместные моменты, заставляя Джефферсона купаться в людском внимании. Джеймс задумывается над тем, что Томас наверняка выбрал неправильную профессию. Кража произведений искусства требует конспирации, ну, если ты хороший вор. Но всегда есть несколько человек, способных разболтать о твоих выходках. Хотя, Томас, судя по всему, непревзойденный лжец, когда дело касается этой определенной части его жизни.

 _Ему нужно было стать политиком,_ думает Джеймс.

Пока он занят тем, чтобы не оказаться посреди толпы, Томас без проблем его замечает.

\- Джеймс! - Зовет он, возбужденно прерывая свою собственную речь. Он без проблем минует толпу, заставляя всех уступить ему дорогу, и берет Джеймса за руку. Хотя тот обычно не в восторге от близкого присутствия людей, но сейчас он не против этого контакта с Джефферсоном. Он продолжает тянуть его за запястье, пока Джеймс не оказывается почти вплотную с серой рубашкой, венчаемой пурпурным галстуком.

\- Ну как, решил? - шепчет Томас настолько тихо, что Джеймсу приходится напрягаться, чтобы услышать его слова.

Он обнаруживает, что да, решил.

\- Я в деле, - бормочет Джеймс. Томас обнимает его еще раз, и Джеймс улавливает запах парфюма, безусловно французского, и, к тому же, не такого уж и плохого.

\- И кто же вы такой, Джеймс? - мурлычет женщина рядом с Томасом, как только объятья, которые длились дольше, чем положено, закончились.

\- Ага, вы как-то связаны? - вклинивается мужчина, которого он вроде бы помнит. Может, один из близнецов-путешественников?

\- Мы партнеры, - заявляет Джеймс. И Томас Джефферсон улыбается ему так ослепительно, что Джеймсу приходится вызвать приступ кашля, потому что иначе он бы не смог отвернуться. Такая улыбка заманит тебя в ловушку, если будешь смотреть слишком долго.

 

Элайза Скайлер потягивает свой причудливый коктейль. Она не наслаждается ни вечеринкой Томаса Джефферсона, ни коктейлем, но разговор ее не изматывает, так что она произносит:

\- Я слышала, что было совершено несколько краж из галерей и музеев.

Мужчина, с которым она беседует, морщится. 

\- Да, я делал репортаж о них. Возможно, даже продолжу ту колонку. Само существование людей, готовых воровать произведения искусства, раздражает меня. Хотя, я не могу их винить, если они делают это ради денег - чертовски прибыльный бизнес, все-таки. Если тебя не ловят, конечно. А ловят многих. Я слышал о кражах и собираюсь вести по ним отчет, пока воров не поймают. Я клянусь, если я когда-нибудь встречу людей, творящих эту чертовщину, врежу им на месте.

\- Действительно сделаешь это? - спрашивает Элайза. Исходя из того, что она узнала во время беседы (которая длилась уже добрых два часа), то парень, безусловно, врезал бы кому угодно.

\- Да, черт возьми, сделаю, - произносит он, подтверждая ее догадку. - Тебя это не беспокоит? В конце-концов, у вас с сестрой скоро выставка в той маленькой галерее в центре, верно? Там еще такие безумно высокие потолки.

Она смеется.

\- Неа, не беспокоит. Мои работы недостаточно знамениты, чтобы спровоцировать кражу. Да и работы сестры, в общем-то, тоже.

Элайза не замечает приближения сестры, пока та не подходит совсем близко и не обнимает ее.

\- _Пока_ недостаточно знамениты, - поправляет ее Анжелика с мягкой улыбкой, противоречащей блеску в ее глазах. 

Элайза Скайлер, Александр Гамильтон и Анжелика Скайлер смеются, чокаются бокалами своих коктейлей и решают, что пора домой.

 

Томас никогда не выражал недовольства по поводу вечеринок, затянувшихся до самого утра. Но окончания именно этой он ждет с нетерпением. Около полуночи люди начали расходиться, но самые поздние гости не выходят, пока часы в комнате не покажут четыре часа утра. Хотя это не совсем верно, если считать Джеймса Мэдисона в качестве гостя: не так давно Томас прошел мимо него и прошептал " _останься после_ " ему в ухо, и Джеймс кивнул так поспешно, что явно не мог пропустить этого. Но Томас больше не считает Джеймса Мэдисона гостем. Они - партнеры.

\- Это было довольно умно с твоей стороны, - признается Томас, расположившись на диване и бесцеремонно разбросав по нему свои конечности. Он чувствует себя расслабленно, как тряпичная кукла. - И что вообще значит 'партнеры'? Мы друзья? Совершаем вместе преступления? Мы ковбои? Кто знает?

\- Ну, основываясь на текущей ассоциации со словом? Твои друзья наверняка теперь считают, что мы встречаемся.

Томас пожимает плечами, насколько это возможно в лежачем положении. 

\- Большинство этих людей мне не друзья. И, на самом деле, это звучит гораздо более правдоподобно, чем партнеры по преступлению, учитывая, что я открытый гей, но не открытый вор.

Джеймс давится кашлем. И в этот раз Томас не уверен, настоящий это кашель или нет. Не самое хорошее открытие. Он всегда был уверен в людях.

\- Надо достать тебе лекарства, дружище. Как давно с тобой этот кашель?

\- Наверное, месяца полтора уже. 

Томас смотрит на него со странным выражением лица.

\- Ничего себе. И часто ты так болеешь?

\- Угу. Как ты думаешь, почему я постоянно бродил по музеям в детстве? Спорт в мою программу явно не вписывался.

\- Ну, по твоему виду не скажешь.

\- В большинстве случаев, да.

Томас хлопает в ладоши в очевидном жесте "а теперь к делу".

\- Ну так что, ты сейчас над чем-то работаешь? - он понимает, что это довольно резкая смена разговора, но Джеймс следует за ней без каких-либо проблем.

\- Макс Эрнст. Я почти закончил его.

\- Могу я увидеть?

\- Он в моей квартире.

Томас спрыгивает с дивана, кудри на секунду заслоняют все его лицо.

\- Тогда, я думаю, нам стоит отправиться к тебе? И да, я знаю, что уже почти пять часов утра. Нормальные люди в это время обычно просыпаются, но нам-то какая разница? И вообще, в чем смысл быть криминальными партнерами, если мы не познакомимся должным образом?

Джеймс смотрит на него с усталой улыбкой, к которой Томас за прошедший день привык сильнее, чем необходимо. Но ему она нравится.

\- У меня разве есть выбор?

\- Не-а.

\- Значит, идем ко мне.


	3. "Мона Лиза" - Леонардо да Винчи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ее улыбка неоспорима, она как будто знает что-то, чего не знает Джеймс.  
> \- Ты доберешься сюда однажды, - шепчет она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/hUADQy/3.jpg

Геркулес Маллиган уже привык добираться до дома в неурочные часы. Он работает охранником там, где в нем нуждаются; в большинстве случаев - в музеях и художественных галереях. Эта работа для него - почти лучшее, что он смог бы найти.

Он работает сверхурочно, но зато ему нравится носить с собой электрошокер.

И, хотя он привык вламываться в собственную квартиру в любое время суток, увидеть Джеймса Мэдисона (его соседа сверху; он неплохой парень, тихий и приличный), который возвращается к себе около пяти часов утра - весьма редкое зрелище. Особенно Мэдисона, вернувшегося под руку с симпатичным незнакомцем.

\- Эй, Джеймс, - зовет Геркулес, когда двое проходят мимо него. - Все в порядке?

\- Лучше, чем-когда либо, - отвечает Джеймс, увенчав свои слова тихим кашлем. Мужчина, пришедший с ним (высокий, одетый стильно, но слегка помято, с пышными волосами и темной кожей), тянет Джеймса ближе к себе и одаривает Геркулеса обворожительной улыбкой.

 _Не знал, что у Джеймса кто-то есть,_ думает Геркулес. _Хотя, может они просто близкие друзья. В любом случае, об этом я тоже не знал._

Он все еще обдумывает это, в то время как Джеймс мягким голосом желает ему доброго утра. Когда двое отправляются дальше по коридору в направлении квартиры Джеймса, его друг (или они все же вместе?) оборачивается через плечо и подмигивает.

 _Все-таки бойфренд,_ усмехается Геркулес.

 

\- Кто это был? - интересуется Томас, как только Джеймс запирает дверь.

\- Мой сосед, Геркулес. Мы приятели, хотя и не друзья.

\- С этого момента он думает, что мы с тобой встречаемся.

Томас осматривает квартиру. Примерно то, что он ожидал. Пара рисунков на стенах (все, кажется, - работы Джеймса, причем очень хорошие и точные). В каждом углу стоят заполненные книжные полки, но места для книг все равно не хватает - некоторые фолианты лежат на столах и стульях. Все пространство выглядит довольно небольшим, уютным и, не считая книжного буйства, опрятным.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спрашивает Джеймс, направляясь в сторону дверного проема. Томас следует за ним, едва держась на почтительном расстоянии.

\- Я убедил его в этом. Поверь, если мы собираемся околачиваться рядом со своими квартирами, тебе больше понравилось бы, чтобы соседи думали, что краду я только тво-

\- Даже не думай заканчивать это предложение, - перебивает его Джеймс. - Заходи.

Томас неуверенно приостанавливается у дверей. Он особо никогда ни во что и ни в кого не верил, но эта комната создает впечатление неприкосновенной территории. На стенах висят полки вроде тех, которые обычно используются для специй; они заполнены тюбиками всех известных Томасу цветов и еще несколько таких, о существовании которых он и не подозревал. Стол в углу уставлен стеклянной и глиняной посудой, содержащей кисти всех видов и размеров. В углу находится небольшой деревянный стеллаж, заполненный бутылками, многие из них матовые - неясно, что внутри. Здесь есть и печь, что довольно неожиданно, и полдюжины ламп, разбросанных повсюду. Несмотря на явную потребность комнаты в свете, окна закрыты тяжелыми шторами, полностью скрывающими восходящее солнце.

Все в комнате тихо и недвижно. Томасу кажется, что он заметил бы даже пылинку в воздухе, если бы что-то шевельнулось, хотя, судя по безупречному состоянию всего вокруг, пыли тут быть не может. Он все еще колеблется в дверях. Но он никогда не сомневается.

 _Сейчас_ он сомневается.

\- Ты можешь зайти, - произносит Джеймс. Его тихое приглашение вовсе не рассеивает атмосферу помещения, даже наоборот, усиливает. 

\- Не хочу влезать в твое пространство, - отвечает Томас, молча досадуя на свое отсутствие красноречия.

\- Никуда ты не влезешь, - уверяет его Джеймс. - Заходи давай, тебе стоит увидеть Макса Эрнста. 

Волнуясь - _что совершенно бессмысленно,_ думает Томас, _я ведь никогда не волнуюсь: я бы не занимался тем, чем занимаюсь, если бы волновался_ \- он заходит в комнату. И, хотя это лишь комната, он чувствует, что она чем-то схожа с его галереей украденных картин. Именно здесь Джеймс приобщается к искусству.

 _Первую картину, которую нам удастся украсть, я отдам ему,_ думает Томас.

 

Свои лучшие часы Джеймс провел именно в этой комнате, создавая великолепные копии картин, захвативших его внимание; картин, которые не слишком известны, картин, которые он может продать ради еды, аренды и материалов.

Показывая это место Томасу Джефферсону, он чувствует, как будто отдает свою душу на суд. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь казаться как можно меньше и проклиная свое телосложение. 

_В прошлой жизни,_ мысленно ворчит Джеймс, _я, наверное, был не выше пяти с половиной футов._

\- Как насчет экскурсии? - приглушенно спрашивает Джеймс. Ему не хочется говорить здесь вслух. Когда он пишет картины, он будто чувствует на своих плечах тяжесть их авторов. Джеймсу кажется, что большинство призраков не любит шум.

\- Угу, конечно.

Он рассказывает про кисти, про краски, про печь, в которой он сушит и разбивает краску, чтобы ее состарить, говорит о различных растворителях, свете, который помогает имитировать потускневшие картины, о занавесках, которые предотвращают от этого в ненужный момент. Времени уходит больше, чем он ожидал - по большей части из-за того, что если Джеймс начинает говорить о чем-то, что ему нравится, он не может остановиться. _Что-то вроде кнопки включения,_ думает Джеймс, объясняя Томасу разницу между совершенно идентичными тюбиками желтого кадмия.

Томас, кажущийся скорее рассказчиком, нежели слушателем, слегка наклоняет голову, как будто пытаясь физически уловить каждое слово Джеймса. Для Джеймса это ощущение где-то между лестным и изматывающим одновременно. Когда он осознает, что времени прошло гораздо больше, чем он планировал, и что он успел дать подробное объяснение почти всему, что есть в комнате, он вздыхает, но начинает кашлять. 

\- Черт, - говорит Томас. Какое-то время он больше не добавляет ничего. - А мне-то казалось, что _я_ знаю все об искусстве. 

\- Я уверен, что ты действительно знаешь.

\- Знаю, да, но не так, - настаивает Томас. - Это все... Черт. Но зато я умею красть. Так сколько тебе еще потребуется, чтобы закончить Макса Эрнста? 

\- Какое-то время, - признается Джеймс, подходя к работе. - Это ведь коллаж, а я обычно просто пишу копии, так что мне приходится тратить дополнительное время, чтобы убедиться, что я все делаю верно. К тому же, картина была написана в 1920х, значит, бумагу еще нужно будет состарить. Могут уйти недели, чтобы довести все до ума. 

Он наклоняется ближе, аккуратно проводя рукой по задней стороне мольберта, но не трогая саму копию.

\- Замечательно.

Джеймс сразу же обращает свое внимание обратно на Томаса.

\- Погоди, что? Разве ты не собирался сразу же разворачивать свою гениальную воровскую схему?

\- Ну, "Шляпа" находится в музее современного искусства. Лучше начать с чего-то небольшого, постепенно добираясь до нашей цели. К тому моменту, как Макс Эрнст будет готов заменить свой оригинал, ты уже всему научишься. 

Джеймс касается пальцем виска.

\- Умно, - признает он. С каждой минутой, проведенной вместе, Джеймс все яснее осознает, что Томас очень хорошо мыслит. Было очевидным всю ночь (все утро?), что он способен очаровывать, что он может читать человека или комнату так же легко и быстро, как журнал, что его навыки планирования - или, может, это просто его обаяние - превосходны настолько, что он способен выходить сухим из воды после краж десятки раз подряд.

Но он также способен мыслить. Джеймсу нравятся люди, умеющие мыслить.

\- Так с чего мы начнем? - спрашивает он.

\- Рад, что ты спросил, - с ослепительной улыбкой произносит Томас. - Предлагаю обсудить это где-то еще. У меня все еще такое ощущение, что я оскверняю святыню.

\- Ты привыкнешь, - сообщает Джеймс, когда они покидают комнату. Он не имел в виду ничего значительного, но, судя по смене улыбки Томаса с деловой на искреннюю, для него это все же что-то значило.

\- Теперь перейдем к делу, - говорит он, как только они расположились на диване Джеймса, наблюдая, как комнату заливает утренний свет. - В центре есть галлерея, в которой скоро откроется выставка. Художники местные, но уже начинают привлекать внимание публики. К тому же, мне нравится их стиль. Тебе тоже наверняка понравится. 

\- Почему ты так уверен в этом? - удивленно спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Просто чувствую. Если мы собираемся с этим работать, тебе лучше научиться доверять мне, Джеймс. Если я говорю, что знаю что-то, значит, так оно и есть. Понимаешь меня?

\- Да, понимаю. 

\- Замечательно. Значит, вот что я думаю об этом...

 

Томас Джефферсон добирается до его квартиры ровно в шесть вечера, прилично одетый и с цветами. Соседям нет до этого совершенно никакого дела (по крайней мере, Томас этого не замечает, потому что большая их часть находится за своими дверями). Он дважды стучит, поправляя пиджак и задаваясь вопросом, почему он чувствует себя как подросток, собирающийся на свое первое свидание. Он полагает, что большинство подростков знали своих партнеров дольше недели. 

Они с Джеймсом разобрали свой план до мельчайших деталей, сначала за завтраком, потом - по защищенной электронной почте, раз за разом. Хотя у них и есть возможность облажаться, Томасу сложно представить себе, каким образом это может произойти.

\- Эй, привет, - говорит Джеймс, открыв дверь. Он тоже выглядит весьма неплохо. Не лучше Томаса, конечно, но неплохо.

\- Ты научился использовать макияж! - ликует Томас. - Здорово смотрится. Необычно, но здорово.

\- Зато ощущения странные, - ворчит Джеймс. - Это мне?

\- Конечно, - говорит Томас, протягивая ему букет. - Так правдоподобней. К тому же, если ты захочешь нарисовать кого-то, кто еще жив - обращайся.

Джеймс смеется и оставляет цветы где-то в квартире, после чего возвращается.

\- Пошли. Давай постараемся попасть на выставку как можно незаметнее. 

\- Незаметность - мое второе имя, Джеймс.

\- Томас, у тебя нет второго имени. 

Он усмехается.

\- Ну ладно, тут ты прав, - не задумываясь о своих действиях, он наклоняется и целует Джеймса в щеку. С первого взгляда не заметно, что он покраснел, но Томас видит, как потемнели его уши. Джеймс опускает взгляд и, кажется, не контролируя себя, касается щеки. 

\- Идем уже, - бормочет он.

Всю дорогу до небольшой галереи, мысли Томаса состоят из сплошного " _черт черт черт это было чересчур черт надеюсь все в порядке_ ", но не понимает причину собственного беспокойства.

 

Разум Джеймса Мэдисона, обычно молниеносный, все еще пытается осознать, что чувствует после этого поцелуя в щеку.

 

Пегги Скайлер наслаждается вниманием. Конечно, это внимание ничем не отличается от всего остального и частично уходит к ее сестрам, но сегодня она чувствует себя изящнее. Свободнее. На ней красивое платье, кто-то поцеловал ее руку, а две старушки из какого-то музея в деталях обсуждают стиль картин, что она написала. _С сегодняшнего дня это - ее жизнь._

 _Ты так чертовски права, Пегги,_ думает она.

\- Ну, каково это - быть в центре внимания? - спрашивает Элайза, подходя к ней в своем бледно-голубом платье, которое она носит на любые публичные мероприятия.

\- Неплохо. Это весело, честно говоря. Напомни, почему мы не делаем этого чаще?

\- Может, потому что это - первая галерея, согласившаяся выставить наши работы?

\- Зато честно. Эй, как думаешь, у нас что-нибудь украдут?

Анжелика появляется рядом с Пегги из ниоткуда. Ее платье бледно-розовое, и Пегги не видела ее в нем раньше.

\- Мы же это уже обсуждали пару дней назад, на той вечеринке.

\- Вы меня на нее с собой не взяли, - недовольно напоминает Пегги.

\- А, точно. Ты жаловалась на боль и решила остаться дома.

\- Ага, - признает она. - Ну так? Что вы обсуждали?

\- Мм, - вмешивается Элайза. - Она говорила, что мы не настолько знамениты, чтобы у нас что-то украли. _Пока что._

\- Но признайте, - с улыбкой произносит Анжелика, - лучшей рекламы и пожелать нельзя.

Мимо Пегги, слегка дальше в толпе, идут под руку двое мужчин, направляясь примерно в их сторону. Самый высокий, с волосами, собранными в пучок, подмигивает ей. 

Пегги позволяет желающим сделать пару фотографий с ней и сестрами и продолжает купаться во внимании. 

 

\- Это не будет слишком сложно, - шепчет Томас. Это едва ли успокаивает Джеймса, но он никак не возражает, когда Томас вводит код от дверного замка. - У них здесь лишь датчики движения и пара замкнутых камер. Это лишь маленькая галерея. Для тебя - просто замечательная практика. Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?

\- Фотографическая память, - напоминает Джеймс со вздохом. - Не забыл бы, даже если бы захотел. Ты уверен, что код везде один?

\- Уверен, примерно процентов на восемьдесят. 

\- Значит, не уверен.

\- Эй, смотри. Дверь открыта, следовательно, сигнализация не сработает, даже если камеры нас засекут. Но будет гораздо проще, если камеры вообще нас не увидят, - Джеймс чувствует, как Томас ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу. Они пробираются в галерею, прикрывая за собой дверь. Они полностью выключают свет, доверившись лунному свету и большим открытым окнам.

Комнату с центром управления камерами найти просто. Код все тот же - в этот раз вводит его Джеймс. В комнате несколько мониторов. Тот же пароль доступа к камерам - _тот же,_ черт его дери. Они полностью выключают их. Они обсуждали, стоит ли их отвернуть, приостановить запись или что-то еще, но в конце-концов сошлись на том, что отключить будет проще всего.

Джеймс не привык носить перчатки, но в них он чувствует себя профессионалом. 

\- Не слишком ли просто? - бормочет Джеймс, работая над камерами так, как будто делал это всю свою жизнь. Для него это действие элементарно, потому что он его понимает.

\- Неа. Оно таким легким и должно быть. Выключил камеры?

\- Ага.

\- Вот и здорово. Иди сюда и выбирай. Первые две картины - за мой счет.

Джеймс проходит вместе с Томасом в основной зал. Без света все выглядит жутковато, но Джеймса это никак не смущает. Ему кажется, что он чувствует призраков давно покинувших комнату художников, почти как в его собственной квартире.

Картины даже не прикреплены к стенам ничем, кроме крюков. Джеймс выбирает две любимые работы, одного и того же автора - средней сестры. Без них коллекция выглядит неполной, переполненная яркими, резкими цветами, ничем не уравновешенными. Но он все равно выбирает их. Джеймсу нравится равновесие. Он считает, что картины будут неплохо смотреться у него на стене. Они заставляют его желать познакомиться с автором.

\- Эти? - спрашивает Томас.

\- Они мне нравятся больше всех. К тому же, это ведь лишь практика, да? Нет смысла брать больше, чем хочешь.

\- Правильно мыслишь, - шепчет Томас, касаясь пальцем виска. _Минуту, разве не я это постоянно делаю,_ задумывается Джеймс.

Камеры они так и не включают. Они аккуратно заворачивают картины (слава богу, что они небольшие) в бумагу и осторожно помещают их в сумку Томаса. Восстанавливают дверные замки, когда выходят, и снимают перчатки. Томас убирает обе пары к себе в карман и обещает, что избавится от них должным образом.

К тому моменту, как они выбираются наружу, Джеймс испытывает что-то среднее между ужасом и головокружением. Похожих ощущений он ни разу не испытывал до этого.

\- Уже поздно, - замечает Джеймс.

\- Похоже, тебе придется ночевать у меня, - усмехается Томас. - Мы можем отнести картины к тебе завтра. Не могу дождаться новостей, когда они узнают о краже. Сестры Скайлер просто обязаны будут нас поблагодарить. 

\- "...лучшей рекламы и пожелать нельзя", - цитирует Джеймс.

\- Следующая остановка, - говорит Томас, - Мона Лиза!

Джеймс много думает о ней. Может, это делает его слишком шаблонным любителем искусства, но она всегда была первой в его списке. В какой-то степени лишился сознания, когда он увидел ее в Лувре. Ее улыбка неоспорима, она как будто знает что-то, чего не знает Джеймс. Он представляет ее в своем воображении.  
_Ты доберешься сюда однажды,_ шепчет она. _Я знаю это, хотя ты - пока нет. Ты сюда еще доберешься._

За несколько минут до того, как он засыпает на диване Джефферсона, Джеймс целует Томаса в щеку и говорит: "Спасибо".

Сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы задумываться об этом.


	4. "Виль д'Авре" - Жан Батист Камиль Коро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картина как будто бы что-то скрывает. Она интригует.  
> Как Джеймс Мэдисон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/kiRnky/4.jpg

Он еще не открыл глаза. Все вокруг пахнет кофе, мылом и чем-то смутно знакомым. Он окутан чем-то тяжелым и мягким, хотя и не помнит, что укрывался одеялом. Что-то щекочет его лоб, и когда он касается его, то находит стикер-записку.

Джеймс открывает глаза и щурится, увидев ярко-желтый цвет бумаги.

\- "Доброе утро", - бормочет он вслух, - "Я вышел избавиться от перчаток. Наслаждайся выпивкой и новостями. Целую, Томас".

Джеймс закатывает глаза после прочтения, оставлять такие нахальные записки - так по-джефферсоновски. Он переворачивается, чтобы выпутаться из-под этого огромного пушистого одеяла, и, освободив обе руки, переклеивает записку на журнальный столик возле дивана. Там его уже ждет кружка кофе и пульт от телевизора. На нем еще одна заметка, в которой говорится "Четвертый канал". Джеймс включает телевизор.

Через несколько минут показа отчета по сокращению бюджета какой-то больницы, репортер произносит:

\- А теперь мы предлагаем вернуться к нашему корреспонденту, Кеннет, которая расскажет нам подробности о череде грабежей. Кеннет?

Камера переключается на человека, стоящего снаружи небольшой арт-галереи, на заднем плане полицейский, рядом с которым стоят три женщины.

\- Спасибо, Мора, - произносит она после небольшой паузы. - Я нахожусь на выставке Icarus Art, которая вчера вечером стала свидетелем взлома всего через несколько часов после открытия коллекции Скайлер. Были украдены две картины, обе авторства Элайзы Скайлер, - девушка в бирюзовом платье машет камере. Кеннет продолжает:

\- Ничего больше, судя по всему, не было украдено или повреждено, и в настоящее время у полиции нет ни единой зацепки. Самый часто задаваемый вопрос - связано ли это с волной преступности в мире искусства за последние месяцы. В конце-концов, этот взлом был довольно низкопрофильным, тогда как мы привыкли ожидать большего от нашего вора или воров. Следователи по-прежнему говорят, что это может быть связано с чередой громких ограблений, которые мы недавно видели, и они не теряют бдительности ни на секунду, чтобы гарантировать, что никакие другие драгоценные работы не будут украдены. Между тем, мы советуем взглянуть на коллекцию сестер Скайлер в галерее Icarus Art, прежде чем еще какая-то из их работ будет украдена! - Кеннет немного напряженно посмеивается, и к ней присоединяются три девушки. - Вернемся к вам, Мора, - говорит она.

\- Спасибо, Кен. Позже, этим утром, мы покажем вам эксклюзивное интервью с самими сестрами Скайлер, а также снова поговорим о больницах и по-новому взглянем на то, почему так называемая "Краткая сахарная диета" буквально уничтожает страну. Все это на Четвертом Канале; утренние новости - сразу после этого выпуска.

Джеймс выключает телевизор и улыбается сам себе. _Лучшей рекламы и пожелать нельзя._

\- Впечатляет, правда? - слышится голос Томаса. От неожиданности Джеймс старается не подскочить и не пролить на себя чашку кофе и преуспевает лишь в последнем.

\- О Господи, ты когда сюда пришел?

\- Можно просто "Томас", - говорит он со смешком, обходя диван на пути к Джеймсу. - Как спалось?

\- Нормально, - он встает, откидывая одеяло на диван. - Что в пакетах?

Томас оглядывается и удивляется, вспомнив, что держит в руках сумки с покупками.

\- Немного походил по магазинам. Просто не смог устоять! Вот тут, - он кивает на пакет в левой руке, - продукты для обеда. 

Джеймс приподнимает бровь.

\- Ты готовишь?

\- Неа. Точнее, готовить-то я могу, но, по данным из некоторых источников, не слишком хорошо. Салли все это делает, но у нее сегодня выходной. Так что выбор за тобой! Можешь попробовать объяснить мне, как вообще использовать хотя бы половину всей той чертовщины у меня на кухне. 

\- Почему ты думаешь, что _я_ умею готовить?

\- А я неправ?

Джеймс вздыхает.

\- Хорошо, твоя взяла, я и правда много готовлю. В другой сумке что?

\- А вот это, дорогой мой Мэдисон, секретная информация. Боюсь, самое необходимое я уже рассказал, - Томас одаривает его улыбкой. Той самой, которую он обычно использует в собственных целях: например, когда он призывает всю свою обольстительность, уговаривая кого-то действовать в свою пользу. Джеймсу эта улыбка нравится гораздо меньше тех, которые появляются у Томаса случайным образом.

 _Сейчас не время думать об этом,_ убеждает он себя.

\- Я думал, мы были партнерами, - возражает Джеймс. - Думал, все, что необходимо знать тебе, нужно знать и мне тоже.

\- К счастью для меня, я уже в курсе, что в сумке, так что узнавать это мне не нужно.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- Умник.

\- Знаю, знаю. Это и благословение, и проклятие, мой бритвенно-острый ум. Ну же, вставай, Джемми. Сегодня большой день.

\- Когда мы успели дойти до стадии отношений, на которой используем прозвища? - спрашивает он, выпрямляя свои конечности и поднимаясь с дивана.

\- А что, не нравится?

Джеймс снова закатывает глаза. Находиться в одной комнате с Томасом Джефферсоном, все равно, что посреди толпы. Его личность, его самомнение, даже его волосы - все занимает места больше, чем положено. Но, в отличие от толпы, к этому Джеймс уже привыкает.

\- Этого я не говорил, - уступает он.

\- Так и знал.

 

Томас Джефферсон построил большую часть своей жизни, зная, делая предположения и будучи правым. Он узнает многое о людях, просто глядя на них и слушая их речь. Он предполагает, что они любят его настолько, чтобы позволить ему избежать наказания за убийство (или масштабной кражи картин). Он прав. Поэтому, когда он чего-то не знает (или в чем-то не уверен), он склонен чувствовать неутолимое любопытство, которое начинает пожирать его, пока он не узнает, не удостоверится или снова не будет прав.

Неважно, сколько ошибок он делает (не слишком много), он никогда не повторяет ни одну из них.

Именно поэтому он пристально смотрит поверх плеча Джеймса Мэдисона, пока он перемешивает то, что, как он настаивает, будет _в лучшем случае_ неплохим ризотто. Вот почему он уже задал больше десятка вопросов.

\- Томас, ты не мог бы нарезать грибы, пожалуйста? - спрашивает Джеймс голосом раздраженного и утомленного человека.

\- Конечно, конечно.

\- Сначала удали ножки, затем положи их шляпками вверх и порежь, - к данному моменту Джеймс начинает объяснять, даже если вслух вопрос еще задан не был. - Ага. Вот так. Еще я все хочу спросить, почему ты не умеешь готовить ризотто, но все ингредиенты знаешь? 

\- Рецепт я нашел в интернете, - пожимает плечами Томас. - Звучало как что-то, что мне бы понравилось, поэтому я купил все, что требуется.

\- Ты уже порезал грибы?

\- Эй, не торопи меня, приятель. Это довольно тонкая работа, - чтобы подчеркнуть свое высказывание, Томас выкручивает ножку гриба, пока она не отрывается с характерным звуком. Он улыбается, удовлетворенный работой. Выкручивает еще одну.

\- Кстати о тонкой работе, - произносит Джеймс с улыбкой, по-прежнему помешивая ризотто, - когда наша следующая миссия?

\- _Миссия..._ \- проговаривает Томас, все еще разбираясь с грибами. - Эй, а мне нравится. Звучит по-шпионски. И да: как только захочешь. Ты ведь помнишь, мы все еще тренируемся, поэтому если хочется где-нибудь поработать - милости прошу.

\- Может, в ближайшее время? Пока все выставки еще не наняли кучу охраны после событий вчера вечером.

Томас расправляется еще с одним грибом и начинает следить за тем, как Джеймс готовит. Он в той же темно-серой рубашке и черных джинсах, которые носил вчера; он держит деревянный черпак так, как будто это какое-то оружие (нож? пистолет? ручка, может быть?) и наблюдает за тем, как рис медленно впитывает жидкость в кастрюле. Он, кажется, и не ждет от Томаса ответа на свои слова, будто бы надеясь, что идея окажется хорошая, а если нет - то Томас возразит. Несмотря на свой рост, он выглядит маленьким. Это даже мило.

 _Черт,_ думает Томас. _Я слишком гей для всего этого._

\- Звучит неплохо, - произносит он вслух. - Грибы, кстати, готовы.

\- Замечательно. Бросай в кастрюлю.

\- Значит, так. Я подумываю о библиотеке Моргана, - говорит Томас, сбрасывая кучки тонких ломтиков грибов в ризотто. - У них сейчас выставлены "Деревья", и я слышал, там еще—

\- Камиль Коро! - перебивает Джеймс. - Прости, что сбил. - он начинает кашлять сразу же, как только договаривает.

\- Надо тебе подыскать лекарств от простуды, дружище. И да, продолжай, если хочешь.

\- Ну, мне нравятся работы Камиля Коро, вот и все, - бормочет Джеймс. Томас понимает, что он чувствует себя неловко: вероятно, не привык, что его просят говорить дальше, он ведь и без того делает это нечасто. И все же, его жестикуляция и мимика показывает и открытость, и скованность одновременно. Томас ухмыляется и ждет. И он вознагражден за терпение. - Он имел широкое влияние. Моне любил его пейзажи, Дега любил его фигуры, а классические работы Пикассо - на них всех повлиял Коро. Не слишком любил яркие цвета, так что его не назовешь импрессионистом в обычном смысле этого слова. И - может в этом причина, что он мне нравится - Коро _постоянно_ подделывают. Он ведь призывал своих учеников копировать его работы, вот оно и пошло.

\- "Коро нарисовал три тысячи полотен, десятки тысяч из которых были проданы в Америке", - цитирует Джефферсон. Рене Юиг. Он чувствует что-то сродни гордости из-за способности участвовать в этом разговоре.

Джеймс посмеивается.

\- Да, именно. Но я всегда особенно любил его "Виль д'Авре". Забавно, что я никогда не пытался копировать эту работу.

Томас знает эту картину, может представить ее в своей голове. "Виль д'Авре" полна мягкой синевы и зелени, внизу пролегает безмятежная зеркальная река, а васильковое небо занимает большую часть холста. Картина как будто бы что-то скрывает. Возможно, более темные цвета на другой стороне неба. Картина, внешне спокойная. Она интригует.

 _Как Джеймс Мэдисон,_ думает Томас, и сразу же _, черт, я слишком гей для всего этого._

\- Кажется, тебе понравилось бы ее заполучить, - говорит Томас. - В любом случае, да, библиотека Моргана располагает коллекцией произведений, написанных маслом, и я подумал, что было бы неплохо украсть Коро.

\- Правильно подумал, - говорит Джеймс, отключая конфорку и в последний раз перемешивая ризотто. - Но лучше было бы убедиться, что мы не украдем подделку.

Это, как Томасу довелось узнать, фирменный юмор Джеймса Мэдисона. И это удача, потому что Томас находит его шутки невероятно смешными. Он даже и не думает смеяться тише, пока Джеймс роется в его холодильнике в поисках сыра.

Во время обеда (который, кстати, в разы лучше, чем просто _неплохой_ ), они планируют кражу из библиотеки Моргана. Разговор постоянно сворачивает не туда, в основном потому, что Томас никак не может перестать флиртовать, и Джеймса, кажется, это зрелище очень забавляет. Они шутят про то, что это почти что Робин Гуд в современном варианте. Украсть из библиотеки Моргана, чтобы потом...

\- Ну, не то, чтобы отдать беднякам, - замечает Джеймс. - Нет такой параллельной реальности, где ты был бы бедным.

\- Эй, я - вполне обычный человек, - возражает Томас, смахивая волосы с лица. - Человек из народа. К черту государство.

\- Ты живешь в огромной квартире в Нью-Йорке, крадешь картины - и даже не потому, что жить не на что. Просто потому, что можешь.

Томас кивает головой.

\- Тут ты прав.

Когда после обеда они загружают тарелки в посудомоечную машину, Джеймс говорит:

\- Мне пора. Нужно вернуться домой и работать над Максом Эрнстом. Ведь если мы собираемся достичь нашей главной цели, ему лучше быть готовым.

\- Ну Джемми, - дуется Томас, - останься.

Джеймс закатывает глаза, когда Томас обнимает его за плечи.

\- Мне пора, Томас, - повторяет он.

Чувствуя, что он проиграет этот спор - а Томас не привык проигрывать, и это не самое приятное чувство - он вздыхает.

\- Ладно, ладно. Эй, возьми с собой мой загадочный пакет. Только не смей открывать, пока не вернешься к себе, а то...

Джеймс поднимает бровь. 

\- Я ведь должен поинтересоваться, "А то что?", верно?

\- Ага.

\- А то что?

Томас играет бровями.

\- А вот это, дорогой мой Мэдисон, секретная информация.

 

Александр Гамильтон обедает вместе с Элайзой Скайлер.

\- И это не свидание, - говорит он.

\- Ты говорил то же самое четыре предыдущих раза, когда приглашал меня на обед, - напоминает она.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но в этот раз у меня есть настоящая причина! Я почти закончил статью о вчерашнем ограблении. Хочу ее с тобой обсудить.

Она удивленно приподнимает брови.

\- Ты же знаешь, я владею той же информацией, что и полиция, так ведь?

\- Ага. Все еще хреновая причина. Но все равно. Думаешь, это связано с чередой крупных краж?

Он записывает то, что она говорит, пока они потягивают напитки и едят свои сэндвичи. Да, говорит Элайза, она думает, что это связано, но только в том смысле, что это - подражатель. Такие вещи случаются, когда преступления получают широкую огласку: они привлекают подражателей. Нет, она не знает, зачем кому-то ее картины, и она почти польщена. Да, говорит она, было несколько предложений о покупке картин ее сестер в последние несколько часов. Нет, говорит она, они еще ни одну не продали. Они ждут, что кто-то купит весь набор сразу, потому что коллекция задумана как единое целое.

Когда разговор теряет свой первоначальный курс, Алекс даже не пытается направить его обратно.

 

Несмотря на то, что угроза едва заметна и только возбуждает его любопытство, Джеймс послушно не заглядывает в таинственный пакет, пока не оказывается в безопасности в своей квартире. А именно, в своей комнате с живописью. Он оставил Макса Эрнста под одним из источников света, чтобы состарить, и, по его оценке, остается еще часа полтора, прежде чем он будет готов к следующему шагу. А тем временем он разворачивает бумажный пакет и заглядывает внутрь.

Набор из пяти художественных кистей из конского волоса, с виду сделанные на рубеже XX века. Они и должны идти целым набором; все с тонкими резными деревянными ручками в форме драконов. Слегка зачерствевшие от возраста, но как только он размягчит их, они будут идеальны. Они лишь добавят подлинности к его копиям. Это, однозначно, самые красивые кисти в его коллекции.

 _Должно быть, стоили целое состояние,_ думает он. _И где он только их нашел? Разве он был не в продуктовом магазине?_

Не желая оставлять кисти в стакане в ожидании удобного случая, чтобы использовать, Джеймс решает, что ему стоит проверить их, пока Макс Эрнст стареет. Он опускает их ненадолго в уксус, чтобы смягчить щетину, полощет их в воде до тех пор, пока уксус не смывается, и находит один из самых небольших своих холстов.

В конце концов, он тоже художник. Снова пришло время создать оригинальную работу.

Сначала ему хочется использовать вдохновение от Коро: приглушенные цвета, нейтральные и пастельные тона, но красота его кистей не слишком хорошо сочетаются с такими мягкими оттенками. Эта красота требует яркого всплеска цвета в стиле импрессионистов - электрическую гитару, а не скрипку.

Этот портрет заслуживает пурпурного.


	5. "Бар в «Фоли-Бержер»" - Эдуард Мане

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я похож на "Бар в «Фоли-Бержер»". Слегка раздражен, смотрю прямо в камеру, богатая детализация, приятные цвета. И привлекателен, конечно - разве бывает иначе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/cEML5y/5.jpg

Аарон Берр вздыхает. Он делает это часто.

\- Я волнуюсь, - признается он. А это - не так часто. - Мне кажется, пришло время повысить защиту, учитывая недавние кражи. Я взял на себя смелость интервьюирования возможных сотрудников для службы безопасности.

Все его коллеги кивают.

\- И нашли кого-нибудь? - спрашивает кто-то.

\- Двоих, - говорит Аарон с отрывистым кивком. - Они начнут завтра. Точнее, один - завтра утром, а второй - ночью.

Аарон никогда особенно не любил искусство, не то чтобы он должен был. В чем смысл работать в этом музее, если не любишь саму его идею? Но ему хорошо платят, и у него всегда есть смешные истории, которые можно рассказать друзьям, например, о том или ином арт-дилере и его нелепых требованиях. Тео ходит в хорошую частную школу. У них всегда есть еда. Обязательно ли ему любить свою работу?

Где-то еще, Джордж Вашингтон вздыхает. Он делает это часто.

\- Ладно, ребята. Я нанял двух новых сотрудников. Отдел безопасности. Один будет работать ночью, другой - днем. Должен признаться, я обеспокоен. Все эти кражи. Так что это должно помочь. Хорошо?

Его коллеги кивают. Они знают, как глубоко Джордж заботится об искусстве. Ты не получишь такую должность в Гуггенхайме, если не будешь настолько предан делу. Они доверяют всему, что он делает (ну, большинство из них), потому что верят в его отношение к искусству. Как бы он мог не беспокоиться?

Персонал и Гуггенхайма, и Метрополитен-музея доволен своими новыми сотрудниками. Один ночью, другой днем.

Геркулес Маллиган и Жильбер дю Мотье Лафайет видятся лишь когда чередуются их смены в двух музеях. Они всегда дают друг другу пять.

 

Проходит три дня, прежде чем Джеймс видит Томаса. Они переписываются по электронной почте, завершая свой план насчет библиотеки Моргана. В своих письмах, Томас постоянно предлагает приехать, привезти продукты, чтобы он смог продолжить учиться готовить. Джеймс всегда отвечает, что нет, не сейчас, пока нет, и просит подождать еще немного. Судя по тону сообщения, он почти может чувствовать, как надоедает своему партнеру.

Джеймсу нужно побыть одному. Он почти закончил с портретом, над которым непрерывно работал в течение последних трех дней. Кисти из конского волоса оказались даже лучше, чем он ожидал.

Он еще не уверен, есть ли у него стиль. Ему кажется, что он меняется каждый раз, когда Джеймс рисует. Это так по-импрессионистски. Ничего от этих четких извивающихся линий или искажений, но есть весь цвет и контраст, который обычно ожидают от картин в этом стиле. Это не так заметно - он даже не используют самую большую кисть из-за страха упустить детали - и лишь на грани реализма, слишком много фиолетовых и красных тонов, чтобы казаться живым. Вернее, картина _слишком_ живая, чересчур, почти готова уйти с холста, чего живой человек бы не смог.

 _Он так похож на себя в реальной жизни,_ думает Джеймс.

Он решает больше не возиться с портретом. Он так привык выполнять идеально все, что рисует - растворяет и состаривает, скрывает за плотными шторами, чтобы все получилось как можно точнее - так уж он любит учитывать все тонкости. Хотя этот портрет не нуждается в подобном - ему всего семьдесят два часа от роду. На самом деле, он наверняка понравится Томасу сильнее, если не будет потрескавшимся, выцветшим и стершимся в каком-нибудь месте.

 _Я не знаю, почему нервничаю,_ думает Джеймс, пока ждет, чтобы лак высох. _Точнее, знаю. Я не дарю людям своих картин. Я лишь продаю, и в основном не свои, а чужие._

Он звонит Томасу.

\- Эй, давно не виделись, - растягивает он слова на другом конце. - Я скучал.

Джеймс, хотя и знает, что Томас не видит, но все равно закатывает глаза в ответ на сарказм.

\- Тяжело, наверное, - произносит он.

\- О, без тебя было _невыносимо_ , Джемми, я еле выжил. Готов нанести визит в библиотеку? Коро ждет только тебя. Хотя сейчас лишь... сколько там времени, полдень? Черт. Думаю, я просто обязан приехать, чтобы мы могли скоротать время _вместе_. - последнюю часть он произносит певуче. Джеймс посмеивается.

\- Это именно та жертва, на которую тебе придется пойти, - говорит он. - Готовлю снова я?

\- Ну, не я точно, - замечает Томас. - Продукты я принесу. Что бы ты захотел сделать, дружище?

\- Что хочешь, то и приготовлю.

\- Это что за смутный и расплывчатый вызов?

Джеймс лишь смеется.

\- Может и вызов.

\- Тогда он принят.

Он слышит щелчок на другом конце провода и кладет трубку своего телефона. Джеймс достает различные предметы из своих кухонных шкафов: кастрюлю, сковородку, деревянную ложку, несколько ножей. Затем возвращается обратно в свою комнату, чтобы убедиться, что лак высох. Нельзя отдавать Томасу незаконченную картину. Он смотрит в глаза портрету, прекрасно их узнавая. Несмотря на память, он постоянно беспокоится, что упустит какую-нибудь небольшую, но значимую деталь. Хотя именно это лицо он, похоже, знает лучше, чем собственное.

Томас был неправ, когда сказал: "Давно не виделись".

Джеймс видел его каждый день.

 

Дорога между их домами недолгая, поэтому Томас еще даже не вышел. Он стоит в прихожей своей квартиры, судорожно гугля рецепты чего-то, что можно приготовить из ингредиентов, которые есть у него на руках. После нескольких минут буйного поиска, он останавливается на ньокки (что бы это ни было), потому что звучит необычно, к тому же у него есть картофель. Он кладет все, что может пригодиться, в свои многоразовые пакеты (и, по иронии судьбы, использованные лишь однажды), и быстрым шагом доходит до квартиры своего напарника.

Несмотря на свой сарказм ранее, он скучал по Джеймсу каждый день.

\- Интересно, собирается ли он объяснить, где, черт возьми, он был последние дни, -  
бормочет Томас, уверенно шагая по тротуару. Он _не волнуется_ , он никогда не волнуется. Ведь он понимает людей - и Джеймса лучше большинства - и не может представить, что надоел Джеймсу, или что он не желает его видеть. Его это лишь... Беспокоит.

Джеймс впускает его в парадную и оставляет дверь в квартиру приоткрытой. Он уже разложил разную посуду на столе.

\- Как всегда готов, - признает Томас с ухмылкой.

\- Я полагаю, ты принес мне самый сложный рецепт, который смог отыскать? - спрашивает Джеймс откуда-то из глубины квартиры.

\- Что-то, что называется ньокки.

В квартире слышно смешок. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что это просто картошка, так ведь?

\- Ну, - обижается Томас, - оно хотя бы звучит интересно. Он кладет свой пакет, полный продуктов, на стол рядом с кухонной утварью, и садится в ожидании Джеймса. Ему необязательно быть терпеливым - Джеймс выходит из Комнаты, той, что с картинами, уже через несколько секунд. В его левой руке что-то маленькое и квадратное, завернутое в коричневую бумагу и аккуратно замотанное.

\- Хочешь научиться готовить? - спрашивает Джеймс, и в его голосе слышится улыбка, которой не видно на лице.

\- Только если ты научишь меня, - говорит он, ухмыляясь и приподнимая брови. Томас, впервые в жизни, не уверен, какое количество фальшивого _(настоящего?)_ флирта он может себе позволить с Джеймсом, не выводя того из себя. Может он и исчерпал свой лимит на день, но пока еще и не превысил.

Томас обожает превышать лимиты. _Так почему бы не продолжить?_

Не удостаивая заигрывания Томаса ответом, Джеймс молчит и подзывает Томаса к столу. Он учит скорее на визуальном примере, нежели на вербальном, и если бы Томас не знал его, то заметил бы, как он напряжен.

Когда они бросают странные картофельные клецки в кипящую воду, Томас кладет руку на его плечо.

\- Все в порядке, дружище? Ты какой-то нервный.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Просто волнуюсь, - говорит он.

\- Ла-адно, - тянет Томас гласный звук, ожидая большего. - Из-за чего?

\- После ланча расскажу. Или ужина?

\- Лужина, - решает Томас.

Нет, он не волнуется. Никогда не волнуется. Он просто беспокоится. О Джеймсе.

 

Ньокки получились хорошо. Слегка переварены на вкус Джеймса, но чесночное масло более чем искупает это. Томас съедает целых две порции и объявляет еду восхитительной, аккуратно вытирая рот.

\- Так что, нервничаешь?

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- Естественно.

Он берет завернутую картину оттуда, где оставил ее, лежащую на столе. Чем больше он думает об этом, тем сильнее понимает, что это наверняка выглядит странно со стороны. Джеймсу было бы жутковато, если бы кто-то сделал для него нечто подобное.

Опять же, думает он, стараясь сохранить объективность, Томас Джефферсон не из тех, кто удивляется такому.

Он кладет маленький коричневый бумажный квадрат на стол и отходит назад, как будто это бомба, которую Томас собирается обезвредить, и для этого ему нужно пространство для работы. Томас приподнимает брови. Вопреки ожиданиям Джеймса, он не разрывает бумагу. Даже наоборот: он удаляет каждый отдельный кусок ленты очень неторопливо, разворачивая бумагу и убирая ее прочь, и достает холст из его бумажной обертки.

Томас смотрит на картину. Он трет большим пальцем край холста и приоткрывает рот, будто собираясь что-то произнести, но снова закрывает его.

 _Наверное, ему жутко,_ думает Джеймс.

\- Я похож на "Бар в «Фоли-Бержер»", - первое, что он произносит.

Джеймс удивленно моргает.

\- Разве? - он мысленно представляет картину Мане, выискивая какое-то очевидное сходство. Конечно, "Бар в «Фоли-Бержер»" - реалистичное произведение, к тому же в жанре импрессионизма. Но цвета относительно тусклые, а на фоне множество деталей. Плюс на нем изображена белая леди, которая настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, не похожа на Томаса Джефферсона.

\- Ага. Слегка раздражен, смотрю прямо в камеру, богатая детализация, приятные цвета. И привлекателен, конечно - разве бывает иначе? Заставляет желать отругать кого-то, на кого я смотрю, за несносность. Хотя, насколько я могу судить, несносный тут я, - он ухмыляется, зубастой и широкой улыбкой, и Джеймсу видно его острые клыки.

Он снова косится на портрет в руках Томаса.

\- Все-таки, ты прав.

\- Замечательная работа, дружище. Не понимаю, почему ты вообще занимаешься этим воровством. Ты бы прекрасно справился как свой собственный художник, - он не сразу понимает, что именно сказал, но сразу улыбается, скрывая свою ошибку. 

Но Джеймс не собирается так просто забыть это.

\- И правда. Хм. Понятия не имею. И почему я вообще во все это ввязался?

Томас пожимает плечами и произносит:

\- Да я как будто знаю. Кто бы тебя, приятель, в это ни вплел, он явно полный идиот.

\- Ага. Кто вообще согласился бы на такую сумасшедшую воровскую схему, а?

\- Не суди себя так строго, - успокаивает его Томас. - Большинство людей согласились бы на любое предложение, будь они достаточно очарованы парнем, который о нем заявил.

\- Говоришь так, как будто я женюсь на тебе, - жалуется Джеймс, задумываясь, каково вообще его мнение обо всем этом. Рисуя Томаса последние несколько дней, он пытался проанализировать свои чувства к нему. Проще сказать, чем сделать. Джеймс не считает себя импульсивным человеком. Он планирует, волнуется и просчитывает шаги. Он проводит недели, совершенствуя картины и размышляя, достаточно ли высоко качество, чтобы продать ее как подлинник, или ему стоит открыто назвать ее репродукцией. Он не погружается в дела в спешке - особенно, врываясь в художественные галереи (ну, пока лишь в одну) и крадя картины под руку с привлекательным незнакомцем (ну, теперь уже другом).

И чем больше он думает об этом, тем больше понимает, что в его решении почти не было никакого планирования.

Он не хочет быть кем-то, кто "соглашается на любое предложение" лишь потому, что он "достаточно очарован" Томасом. Но у Томаса к этому несомненный талант.

 _К тому же,_ думает Джеймс _, не то чтобы это до сих пор не срабатывало._

\- Говоришь так, как будто согласен на мне жениться, - поддразнивает его Томас.

\- Успокойся, мы еще даже на свидание не ходили.

\- Нет, ходили, - возражает Томас. - Я сводил тебя в художественную галерею.

 

Это вечер пятницы, поэтому библиотека Моргана не закрывается до девяти часов. Незадолго до закрытия, двое парней (оба, кажется, навеселе) прошли в галерею рука об руку, с туристическими рюкзаками и нахальными ухмылками. Они провели какое-то время, осматриваясь, но так как они были единственными посетителями, стражи порядка начали запирать все на вечер и попытались вежливо выгнать этих двух господ.

Один из них, тот, что пониже, уходит без боя. Он направляется к главному входу, сообщая женщине на выходе, что он просто зайдет в ванную и сразу после покинет музей.

Тот, что выше, следует за охранником и задает вопросы о книгах, картинах деревьев маслом, в общем, обо всем в музее. Настоящий болтун, который не понимает смысла простой фразы "мы закрываемся."

Проходят еще пять минут, прежде чем его удается выгнать. Охранники, благодарные, что он наконец ушел, закрывают все так быстро, насколько могут, и выключают свет. Когда они уходят, ни одного из туристов нигде не видно.

\- Скатертью дорога, - бормочет один из них своей напарнице, и она смеется.

\- Терпеть не могу этих туристов, - бормочет она. - Честное слово, я американка, и все равно порой ненавижу американцев.

В пять минут одиннадцатого вечера, Джеймс Мэдисон выскальзывает из ванной и впускает Томаса Джефферсона в библиотеку Моргана.


	6. "Женщины, собирающие маслины" - Винсент Ван Гог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она лежит здесь абсолютно безмятежно, вся в темно-зеленых завитках и с облачным небом кирпичного оттенка. Она кажется почти что скучной, по сравнению с мерцающей библиотекой вокруг, но в этом различии есть какая-то энергия, как будто картина спрашивает, кому вообще нужно все это вокруг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/ktmysd/6.jpg

\- Это по-настоящему, - бормочет Джеймс, открывая Томасу заднюю дверь библиотеки Моргана. Ему приходит в голову, что это утверждение может ничего не значить вне его головы. Он говорит об этом в самом буквальном смысле - то, что с ним происходит, реально. Ограбление с большой буквы. Icarus Art далась чуть ли не слишком легко: пара местных художников и несколько байтов звукозаписи в новостях. Сейчас все похоже на то, о чем писали бы в истории величайших краж.

_Поздно, в пятницу вечером, двое мужчин, воры, как стало известно позднее, проникли в библиотеку Моргана. В то время как один из партнеров отвлек охранников, следуя за ними, пока они закрывали помещения, другой прятался где-то в библиотеке, пока все сотрудники не покинули здание. Затем один из мужчин пустил в музей напарника. Партнеры по преступлению украли несколько бесценных картин, в том числе экземпляр Коро. Кража остается нераскрытой по сей день._

\- Да, по-настоящему, - подтверждает Томас с ухмылкой, от которой зубы засветились в тусклом красном свете знака "выход". - Это дело пойдет в учебники истории.

Джеймс уверен, что он никогда не был охвачен столь непреодолимым желанием обнять кого-то за всю свою жизнь. Он обычно не из любителей физических контактов. Но, опять же, он не считает, что кто-либо когда-то понимал его так же легко, как Томас Джефферсон только что, лишь одной фразой.

\- Пошли, украдем какой-нибудь шедевр, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Пошли.

Они наконец осмеливаются продолжить изучать затемненную библиотеку. Великолепие всего вокруг, в сверкающем золоте и глубокой зелени, становится совершенно иным в темноте. Немного грустным, немного забытым. Джеймс, может и по причине адреналина в крови, все еще рад идее взять пару картин с деревьями. Конечно, они будут ценнее на стенах квартиры Томаса, когда, глядя на них, бесчисленные гости вечеринок будут охать и ахать, или находясь на почетном месте в скрытой комнате.

Картины на выставке хранятся под стеклом. Томас предупреждает его о датчике веса в углу. Он видел, как охранник его включал. Джеймс подкладывает тонкий файл под стекло и давит на него.

Сирена не звучит, когда Томас убирает стекло.

\- Черт подери, - выдыхает Томас. - Вот эту, наверное, взяли под залог у Метрополитен-музея.

\- Что взяли? - спрашивает Джеймс, но, к тому моменту, как он произносит эти слова, он уже знает ответ. Там, тускло освещенная отблесками отдаленного света, лежит работа Ван Гога. Вне квартиры Томаса, а может даже и внутри, Джеймс никогда не был так близок к Ван Гогу.

Эта картина - "Женщины, собирающие маслины". Она лежит здесь абсолютно безмятежно, вся в темно-зеленых завитках и с облачным небом кирпичного оттенка. Она кажется почти что скучной, по сравнению с мерцающей библиотекой вокруг, но в этом различии есть какая-то энергия, как будто картина спрашивает, _кому вообще нужно все это вокруг._

Вес, о котором Джеймс и не подозревал, исчез с души, а Томас - всегда такой вульгарный - видит это и улыбается. Он кладет руку на плечо Джеймса, и даже через свои перчатки Джеймс чувствует, как тепло ему стало - ему, с его вечно-холодными пальцами, очень приятно, но внезапное прикосновение все еще заставляет его вздрогнуть.

\- Эй, остынь, приятель, я просто пытаюсь вырубить сенсор, - произносит Томас, позволяя Джеймсу убрать свою руку, не беспокоя датчик. - Бери картины, дружище. Они прямо взывают к тебе.

\- Уверен?

Томас не утруждается ответом и просто кивает подбородком в сторону картин. Джеймс едва смеет дышать, пока берет безымянную работу Коро, а после - "Женщин, собирающих маслины". Как только они оказываются у него в руках, Джеймс ставит стекло обратно на место и, после того, как они стали уверены, что все в порядке, Томас забирает папку. Они просто стоят минуту, не двигаясь, не говоря, лишь смотря на картины, которые вызволили из клетки.

\- Нет времени, - бормочет Джеймс. Но они все равно смотрят. Затем, когда Томас отходит в сторону, а Джеймс кашляет, атмосфера рушится, и они заворачивают картины. Маленький холст Коро отправляется в наплечную сумку Томаса. Ван Гог, намного крупнее, попадает в гигантский туристический рюкзак Джеймса. Они выходят. Запирают за собой дверь. Они не оставляют никаких следов своего присутствия, кроме сверкающих пустых мест внутри стеклянного корпуса.

Они мчатся до квартиры Томаса. Как только нервная спешка проходит, Джеймс, нервный и измученный, чувствует, что может просто рухнуть. Он также чувствует себя счастливым, в некотором роде легче, чем раньше.

\- Предупреждаю тебя заранее, - говорит он, когда они уже спокойно вошли и заперли квартиру Томаса. - Я почти готов свалиться.

\- Я тебя поймаю, - говорит Томас, бросая сумку на пол.

\- Я тяжелый, - предостерегает его Джеймс.

\- А я сильный, - парирует Томас. Он открывает свою сумку и достает Коро. Джеймс делает то же самое с Ван Гогом. Он собирается протянуть картину Томасу, но тот его останавливает. На этот раз на них нет перчаток. Джеймс, не зная почему, снова чувствует приток адреналина.

\- Оставь себе, - говорит ему Томас.

\- Но у тебя она будет как дома.

\- Ложь. Кроме того, каждый великий коллекционер должен иметь свой выставочный образец. Почему не Ван Гог, для начала?

Джеймс моргает.

\- Ну-ка повтори.

\- Почему не Ван Гог?

Он начинает смеяться и, не в силах остановиться, заявляет:

\- Только _такой пафосный засранец_ вроде тебя станет произносить _"Ван Гофф"._

\- Именно так оно и должно звучать! - возмущается Томас. - Это же не _"Ван Гох"_.

\- Так оно и есть.

Томас пожимает плечами.

\- Я о том, что ты же должен знать, дружище. Нет ситуации, в которой я не был бы пафосным засранцем. А еще я прав.

Джеймс мог бы спорить, но он не станет. Он действительно чувствует, как будто он на грани падения, и мысленно рассуждает над плюсами и минусами того, чтобы позволить Томасу поймать его. Джеймс не уверен в том, что с ним недавно произошло, и не уверен, что об этом думает.

Он, шатаясь, подходит к дивану, оставаясь более или менее в вертикальном положении и падает спиной на мягкие подушки.

 

\- Эй, - говорит Томас, когда видит, как глаза его друга начинают закрываться. - Да ладно, дружище, я не позволю тебе спать на диване. Ты точно заслужил хороший сон.

\- Томас, ты мог бы опустить меня на какую угодно горизонтальную поверхность, и я бы прекрасно выспался.

\- К счастью для тебя, у меня есть что-то вроде горизонтальной поверхности, как раз в соседней комнате. "Кровать" называется. - Он тянет Джеймса с дивана и ведет его по коридору в комнату для гостей. Она не настолько набита искусством и мебелью, как остальные в квартире.

\- Обувь долой, - говорит он, сохраняя дразнящий тон. Джеймс выглядит искренне благодарным за напоминание. Он снимает обувь и забирается в кровать, выглядящую меньше, чем есть на самом деле. Он кашляет несколько раз, и Томас решает купить ему какое-нибудь лекарство. Даже если он и знает, что часто кашель - фальшивка, чтобы разрядить неловкую ситуацию.

\- Эй, - бормочет Джеймс в подушку. - Откуда ты всегда знаешь, о чем я думаю?

\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает Томас, зная, что означает вопрос. _Странно ли это? Должно быть странно._ \- Я имею в виду, я знаю людей. Я как чертов Шерлок Холмс, но по людям. Я большую часть времени понимаю все. Я знаю, на какие кнопки нажать, чтобы получить то, что хочу. Но... Не знаю. С тобой другое что-то. Не то чтоб у тебя кнопок не было. Я просто не знаю, где они находятся, и мне плевать. Я не волнуюсь, делаешь ли ты то, что я хочу. Но ты просто имеешь смысл.

\- Как будто мы связаны, - бормочет Джеймс, излучая сарказм вне зависимости от того, насколько он сонный.

Томас смеется.

\- Ага, именно так. Спи уже давай.

Он ждет в дверях до тех пор, пока дыхание Джеймса не выравнивается, после выключает свет и бормочет _"спокойной ночи"_.

Ему интересно, что было бы, если бы он меньше нервничал с Джеймсом, был менее повернут на том, чтоб склонить его на свою сторону. Если бы просто подошел к Джеймсу с ухмылкой, к которой так привык, нашел его кнопки, нажал их все сразу и начал говорить прежде, чем Джеймс бы успел восстановиться. Если бы он стремился к чему угодно кроме того, что ему нужно сейчас. Если бы он изменил ситуацию под "я-нужен-тебе", а не "ты-нужен-мне". Их бы сейчас здесь не было.

 _Я бы, скорее всего, переспал бы уже с ним к этому моменту,_ думает Томас, жалуясь себе в своем внутреннем монологе. _Но опять же, не знаю, доверял ли бы он мне, или я ему._ _Ты не можешь попасть внутрь чьей-то головы надолго, если все время стремишься первым делом к кнопкам._

И он знает, как бы это ни раздражало одиноким ранним субботним утром, что если бы встал выбор, он бы предпочел быть у Джеймса в голове, а не в постели.

_Эх, было бы здорово, если бы мне досталось и то, и другое._

Томас бросает свою экипировку для краж в корзину и надевает пару пижамных штанов. Он не уверен, что сможет сегодня спать - обычно он остается бодрым еще долго после окончания ограбления - но ему стоит хотя бы попытаться. Томас выключает свет и проводит следующие два часа в телефоне, задумываясь, как там Джеймс.

В 1:58 ночи он принимает решение. К Джеймсу оно не относится, что удивительно, но зато относится к одиночеству, что уже ничуть не удивляет.

В 2:01 где-то от сорока до пятидесяти человек получают сообщения от Томаса Джефферсона, приглашающего всех к себе.

Джеймс интересуется, каждый ли раз, просыпаясь у Томаса, он будет находить записку. Как и в прошлый раз, он бормочет содержание себе под нос.

"Джемми - не хотел тебя будить. Не стесняйся использовать душ, одолжить какую-нибудь одежду, да что угодно. Я ухожу, а ты, вероятно, не захочешь остаться надолго - сегодня вечером вечеринка, и я знаю, что ты не любитель толпы.  
Целую,  
Томас".

Джеймс принимает совет насчет душа, хотя и решает не брать одежду. Это кажется почти слишком личным, границей, которую Джеймс пока не готов пересечь. Но душ - это неплохо. Даже лучше, чем неплохо, потому что он чувствует себя пыльным, как будто часть содержимого библиотеки прилипла к его коже.

Душ, конечно, мудреный. Это один из тех, что имитируют дождь, и после пятнадцати минут, ушедших на регулирование (он дважды облился ледяной водой), он чувствует себя прекрасно. Он чувствует, как пыль покидает его кожу. Он не слышит ничего кроме постукивания воды.

Это хороший отдых от назойливых мыслей.

Хотя он и не смотрел на часы, он чувствует, что сейчас еще утро. Достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться домой, закончить Макса Эрнста - после пары последних штрихов он будет готов для музея - и избежать подготовки к вечеринке. Или самой вечеринки. Он по-прежнему тратит на душ огромное количество времени.

Такое огромное, что когда он выходит из ванной во вчерашних джинсах, до сих пор вытирая волосы, то сталкивается лицом к лицу с Томасом Джефферсоном, все еще носящим свою куртку.

\- Привет, - говорит Томас, но не двигается.

\- Привет. Прости, что остался так надолго. Просто проснулся не слишком давно.

\- Не, ничего, все в порядке, - отмахивается Томас. - Со мной нет такого понятия, как остаться дольше положенного. К тому же, соседи думают, что мы все равно встречаемся.

Джеймс кивает. 

\- Ладно, спасибо, - мгновение они просто стоят рядом. Джеймс кашляет. -  
Планируешь отойти?

\- О. Черт, правда. Прости, приятель, - Томас отходит в сторону, позволяя ему пройти прямо в гостиную. Он слышит нервный, покашливающий звук за спиной. _Эй, это же моя привычка,_ думает он.

Джеймс уже уверен, что сегодня все будет странным. Его уверенность растет, когда, спустя несколько часов, он обнаруживает себя одетым в рубашку Томаса, совсем чуть-чуть узковатую в плечах, не угрожающую развалиться на глазах, и разговаривает с женщиной, картину которой он недавно украл. Она, Элайза, кажется очень приятной, с легким юмором и нежным смехом, и Джеймс почти сожалеет о краже ее работы. Опять же, она носит что-то другое, не то, в чем она была в художественной галерее - что-то новое.

Так что он не _так уж и сильно_ сожалеет.

Пока они говорят (Джеймс продолжает теряться в разговоре, не видя реальной темы, интересующей его), человек подходит к ней сзади и дергает ее за рукав.

\- Бетси, как насчет выйти наружу? У меня очень много работы, а хозяин вечеринки, черт его дери, раздражает неимоверно.

Элайза смеется. 

\- Нет, не сейчас. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь уйти, я тебя не держу.

\- И отпустить тебя домой без сопровождения?

\- Мои сестры еще здесь.

\- По-твоему, я действительно доверяю Пегги, которая может отвести тебя в какие-нибудь более интересные и более опасные места на пути домой? Неа.

Элайза качает головой и говорит:

\- Ну, как скажешь, - она поворачивается к Джеймсу. - Джеймс, это мой... хм... это Александр.

Он выходит вперед из-за плеча Элайзы, и Джеймс видит его освещенное лицо. Джеймс отходит на шаг назад, удивленный.

\- Гамильтон? - спрашивает он в неверии. 

\- Мэдисон?

\- Вы двое что, знакомы?

Александр выходит вперед, чтобы пожать ему руку.

\- Разумеется! Были хорошими друзьями в течение первых двух лет университета. Ну и чертовщину ты, я и Джон Джей творили, это было самое настоящее безумие. Как давно это было? Чувак, я скучал по твоим талантам в письме.

\- Только потому, что на фоне меня ты выглядел лучше, - говорит Джеймс. - Как ты там?

С Александром Гамильтоном легче задать открытый вопрос и отпустить, как заводную игрушку.

\- О, да всего понемногу. Учился на юридическом факультете какое-то время, баловался в области экономики, управлял проектом строительства маяка - даже не пытайтесь заставить меня заказывать лампы для этих идиотов. Эти несколько лет были чертовски утомительными. Я сейчас работаю в журналистике, пишу для "Таймс". Я в последнее время освещал похищения картин, потому что это интересно всем, и никто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как их остановить. Пара моих хороших друзей - ты, конечно, знаешь Геркулеса, а Лафайет - недавний иммигрант из Франции - их наняли в пару крупных музеев, чтобы сдерживать преступников. Я не могу даже представить, каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы красть картины. Это пиздец. А ты как?

А я из тех людей, которые крадут картины, думает Джеймс.

\- Всего понемногу, - отвечает он. - Некоторое время я помогал проекту новой конституции какой-то компании. Я пытался заниматься живописью, но... - он пожимает плечами.

\- О, да? И что ты рисовал? Нам надо наладить с тобой все контакты, Мэдс, я скучал, честное слово.

Джеймс, лишь желая прекратить этот разговор, удивляется, когда он слышит это. Вдруг он чувствует руку, приобнимающую его, и слышит голос, который бормочет: "Я тут, дружище", и ощущает быстрый поцелуй на его щеке. Джеймс чувствует, что может рухнуть.

\- Джефферсон, - произносит Александр ледяным тоном.

\- Гамильтон, рад тебя видеть! - отвечает Томас с фальшивой добротой, кинжалом чувствующейся в его словах. Он поворачивается к Джеймсу. - Я не знал, что ты и Гамильтон были знакомы.

\- Учились вместе.

\- Мне очень жаль, - он тянет Джеймса ближе к себе, и Александр, явно не желая быть частью того, что последует, бормочет что-то Элайзе и практически бежит от этого места. Элайза бросает на них извиняющийся взгляд и следует за ним.

У Томаса уходит секунда на то, чтобы отпустить его. 

\- Извини, - бормочет он.

А потом, придя в себя, продолжает:

\- И под "Извини" я имею в виду "Всегда пожалуйста". Поверь мне, Гамильтон надоедает мне настолько же. Вот же зараза, а.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Мне нет до него никакого дела. И болтает он без умолку.

\- Согласен, - Томас снова понижает голос, - Серьезно, мне жаль. Ты же не любитель физических контактов, да?

\- Нет, нет, - говорит Джеймс, не уверенный, согласен он с ним или нет. - Все... Все в порядке. Я не против.

 _Черт подери,_ думает Джеймс. _Я и правда не против._


	7. "Бал в Мулен де ла Галетт" - Пьер Огюст Ренуар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Толпа на картине выглядит такой радостной, и Томас представляет себя и Джеймса среди этих ярких зеленых и светло-розовых тонов, белоснежных пятен ламп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/ekidsd/7.jpg

К тому моменту, как Джеймс Мэдисон наконец возвращается в свою квартиру с Ван Гогом в рюкзаке, уже наступает час ночи. Но он уверен, что вечеринка Джефферсона еще в самом разгаре, но он чувствовал, что толпа сгущается, и решил уйти оттуда. Томас его понял. Томас всегда понимает.

В холле его ждет почта, наполовину запихнутая в ящик. Он достает ее и читает, поднимаясь к себе, ни разу не запнувшись об истертые ступеньки. Два рекламных листа, новый выпуск National Geographic, пара купонов для различных художественных магазинов. Тяжелый конверт застрял между чем-то из его страховой компании и еще одной пачкой рекламы. Бумага толстая, бледно-голубая и рябая, и надпись на конверте выполнена серебристо-серыми чернилами.

Джеймс уже знает, что это, прежде чем открыть. _Долли._

У него насчет нее всегда было что-то вроде шестого чувства. И у нее тоже. Так что еще до того, как он открывает конверт, он знает, что тот содержит. Наверное, ее нежный почерк (у Джона Тодда он просто не имеет той энергичности), напоминая всем своим гостям, что да, это в следующую субботу, и да, они все согласились прийти, так что остается надеяться, что других планов у Вас нет.

Кто-то другой просто разослал бы напоминалки в Facebook. Но у многих друзей Долли его просто нет.

Конечно, внутри находится только один лист бумаги, такой же шероховатый и синий, как конверт, непрерывный курсив почерка Долли напоминает ему, что ее свадьба в следующую субботу и поощряет его позвать с собой гостя, потому что - он почти может слышать это в ее голосе - "там шведский стол, и нам придется - ну, Джону придется платить дополнительно за то, что мы не съедим".

Не то, чтобы он забыл про свадьбу. Это не слишком занимало его мысли, учитывая все это сумасшествие, происходивший с ним в последние дни, но он об этом все же думал. От этого ему как-то грустно, почти тоскливо. Долли одна из немногих близких друзей Джеймса, и он всегда чувствовал, что она могла бы выбрать что-то лучше Джона Тодда. Ведь тогда, когда они еще жили в одном городе и учились в одном колледже, Долли была свободным духом против его логики и планирования, общительная милая девушка против его... интровертной интровертности. Никогда не желающая успокоиться, она смеялась над заигрываниями Джона Тодда как над милыми, но потерявшимися во времени попытками.

Пока однажды она не перестала.

В течение длительного времени после того, как она и Джон съехались (даже до того, как она закончила колледж), Джеймс чувствовал себя немного пассивно. Без кого-то, чтобы вытащить его в мир, он оставался внутри своего панциря, квартиры и книг. Ему всегда было немного стыдно, и иногда, несмотря на явное отсутствие влечения к женщинам, он задумывался, должен ли он сделать предложение Долли. Хотя Джеймс не любит тратить на что-то слишком много времени, он провел много часов, скучая по уравновешивающей силе вроде нее.

Пока однажды он не перестал.

Он проверяет время, решает, что Томас все еще не спит, учитывая, что прошлая вечеринка не заканчивалась к этому моменту, и отправляет ему смс-ку. Долли обязательно понравится Томас Джефферсон.

 

Томас не любит проверять свой телефон во время вечеринок. Это заставляет его казаться безразличным хамом, чего он не может себе позволить. Но когда он гудит в заднем кармане любимых джинсов, он обрывает себя в середине рассказа и поднимает палец. Он знает, прежде чем он достает телефон, что это Джеймс.

У него насчет Джеймса есть что-то вроде шестого чувства.

\- К сожалению, - растягивает он слова, - мне нужно кое-что проверить. Это Джеймс. - Он приобретает верную ноту тепла и ласки в своем голосе, кричащую _это мой парень!_ через всю толпу вокруг даже без слов. Его слегка беспокоит то, что для него найти правильную интонацию не требует усилий.

Сообщение краткое, наполненное заглавными буквами и пунктуационными знаками, а тон, пожалуй, слишком формальный для содержания сообщения. Джеймсу нужен партнер для свадьбы кого-то из старых друзей. Его подруга (Долли) легко поладит с Томасом, и, кроме того, он знает несколько других людей достаточно хорошо, чтобы позвать их. Принимает ли он приглашение?

 _Конечно. Для чего еще нужны партнеры,_ отправляет Томас ответ.

\- Так что он сказал, Томми? - спрашивает малоизвестная ему женщина. Она уже не нравится ему потому, что зовет его Томми, хотя по виду она достаточно приятная женщина.

\- Просто напомнил мне про следующую субботу, - говорит он, бросая слова, как семена одуванчика на ветру. - Одна из его старых подруг выходит замуж, и я приглашен на свадьбу. Бесплатная еда и танцы, верно?

\- Единственная причина, почему я прихожу сюда, - шутит мужчина, который нравится Томасу гораздо больше, чем женщина. - Так о чем ты?

\- Ах, да. Так вот, середина ночи, и представьте себе, обо что я запинаюсь на пороге—

Гости начинают покидать его дом примерно в три часа утра. К четырем Томас остается один, равнодушно убирая остатки вечеринки. Он выбрасывает мусор, который видит, но большая часть чистки - просто брожение по квартире с вялой ухмылкой на лице. Он постоянно возвращается обратно в свою комнату, полную картин, глядя на скопированный Джеймсом портрет художника. Он не повесил свой портрет там же.

Он в его спальне, висит перпендикулярно к столу, а когда Томас лежит на кровати, то это - последнее, что он видит, прежде чем закрыть глаза и уснуть. Томасу не стыдно признать, что он эгоистичен, и частично он так любит это потому, что это -  
чертовски хороший его портрет. Но это еще не все, потому что это никогда не все, ведь есть Джеймс.

Томас представляет все, что может случиться на свадьбе, закрыв глаза перед картинами на холстах, вместо этого рисуя сцены в голове.

По какой-то причине то, что постоянно приходит на ум - "Бал в Мулен де ла Галетт". Толпа на картине выглядит такой радостной, и Томас представляет себя и Джеймса среди этих ярких зеленых и светло-розовых тонов, белоснежных пятен ламп. Он представляет все те вещи, которые происходят в свадебной толпе, когда тебя приводят как чьего-то партнера. Вы становитесь парой дам на балу, сидящих за столом, одна рукой опирается на плечо другой. Вы становитесь джентльменом на среднем плане, держащим свою партнершу так сильно, как будто отпустить ее было бы физически больно.

Томас надеется, что ему удастся потанцевать с Джеймсом.

\- Дерьмо, - бормочет он про себя, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, все еще держа Ренуара перед мысленным взором. Томас не собирается впутывать свои (между прочим, очень быстро углубляющиеся) чувства в это. Он умеет раскладывать все по полочкам, и это та ситуация, которая требует этого. Он не только хочет избежать комедийной ситуации под стать фильмам, где один из них пойман и признается во всем из-за страха за жизнь другого; это было бы нехорошо.

Скорее, будет хреново потерять в буквальном смысле партнера по преступлению из-за чего-то столь глупого, как романтические чувства. Будет очень хреново.

Так что он собирается разобраться. Он будет ходить по своей квартире в пять утра, смотреть на все картины и удивляться, почему они рядом не стояли с подделкой, висящей в его комнате, заполненной холстами. Он соберет плейлист для вечеринки, когда Джеймс отправит ему подробности, спросит о помощи, решая, что надеть, и пожелает ему спокойной ночи. Он будет возиться с плейлистом, дрыгая ногами, когда будет звучать что-то джазовое. Он представит себя и Джеймса в десятке свадебных сценариев, все - зеленые, розовые и белые.

Но когда он не один в своей квартире, Томас решает, что не станет впутывать в это чувства.

Этому решению становится все труднее следовать, когда вечером в эту пятницу он стоит в спальне Джеймса и наблюдает за ним, роющимся в шкафу в поисках костюма, который, он клянется, у него есть. Уже одно это могло бы сделать вещи труднее для Томаса, но Джеймс - только что выбравший рубашку на пуговицах, которую хочет надеть под так и не найденный костюм - забыл одеться обратно. Томас потерял счет тому, сколько раз он нервно проводил рукой по волосам.

Что странно, потому что он никогда не нервничает.

\- Слушай, ты хочешь, чтобы я попытался найти его? - спрашивает Томас, звуча более раздраженно, чем чувствует себя на самом деле, и сразу же жалея о своем тоне.

Поздно. Ущерб уже нанесен.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - говорит Джеймс, отходя от шкафа и освобождая его для Томаса. - Извини.

\- Эй, нет, не надо никаких "извини". Я просто помогаю. Ты же знаешь меня, всегда готов протянуть руку помощи нуждающимся. - он сияет улыбкой, по его надеждам - победной, чтобы подчеркнуть это заявление, но Джеймс только косится на него. Томас знает, о чем он думает.

 _Что-то не так_ \- примерно об этом.

 _Ага,_ думает Томас, направляя мысль к Джеймсу. _Без шуток._

Он находит костюм в течение тридцати секунд.

 

\- Джеймс! - радостно кричит Долли. После ее первого танца с Джоном (ее мужем, она уже миссис Долли Пэйн-Тодд! Ей все еще не удалось к этому привыкнуть), она сразу же находит своего старого друга. Он такой же, как и всегда - красив и выглядит так, как будто ему слегка неудобно.

С другой стороны, он выглядит иначе, чем когда-либо, рука об руку с высоким, но не менее красивым мужчиной, однако, чувствующим себя гораздо более комфортно. Он ухмыляется на Долли, и она улыбается в ответ.

\- Это, должно быть, гость, - говорит она, оценивая его. - Хороший улов, Джеймс.

\- Конечно, - произносит Джеймс с искренней улыбкой на лице. Долли кладет руку на сердце.

\- Черт, вы очаровательны вместе! - она поворачивается к другому мужчине. - Держи его покрепче, - говорит она. - он ведь милашка.

\- О, я только и думаю об этом, - отвечает он. - Зовут меня Томас, кстати. Томас Джефферсон. К слову, поздравляю. Вы милая пара.

\- Определенно! - соглашается Долли. - В любом случае, мне кажется, сейчас начнутся танцы, поэтому мне стоит найти Джона. Хотя серьезно, Джеймс, написать мне одно-единственное сообщение тебя бы не убило. Я должна узнать _все_ , что попустила за это время. Томас, убедись пожалуйста, что он мне напишет.

\- Вы, миссис, говорите так, как будто он меня послушает.

\- Эй, я тебя слушаю! - настаивает Джеймс.

\- Так вы двое прямо вместе-вместе? - спрашивает Долли, не желая заканчивать разговор, хотя и знает, что Джон, должно быть, уже скучает по ней.

\- Скорее партнеры в преступлении, - отвечает Томас, одаривая ее ослепительной улыбкой и целуя Джеймса в макушку. Долли улыбается им в ответ и отходит обратно в толпу. Может, она их еще увидит. По крайней мере, она на это надеется.

 

\- Так что ты ей подаришь в честь свадьбы? - интересуется Томас, пока они бродят около танцплощадки. Родственники Долли и Джона начали двигаться в их сторону и сейчас отрываются под Cotton-Eyed Joe. Джеймс не уверен, хочет ли он присоединиться к ним. Но он знает, что он хочет потанцевать с Томасом. Ему интересно, хватит ли у него храбрости. 

\- Ну, она любитель искусства, - начинает Джеймс.

\- Может, это все привязано к нам? - задумывается Томас. - Потому что я не помню ни одного раза, чтобы говорил с кем-то, кому нет дела до искусства.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Может быть. В любом случае, она знает, что я рисую, поэтому я сделал для нее копию ее любимой картины.

\- Мог ее просто украсть и подарить оригинал.

\- Я закончил ее еще до того, как познакомился с тобой. Кроме того, она сейчас висит в музее во Франции, поэтому добраться до нее было бы нелегко. 

\- Это все детали, - отвечает Томас, махнув рукой. - Так что это за картина? Твоя подруга выглядит ценителем кубизма или что-то вроде того.

\- Хотя она большая поклонница Пикассо, на самом деле больше всего ей нравится Ренуар. "Бал в Мулен де ла Галетт". Срисовывать такое врагу не пожелаешь, но оно того стоило. Нужно было видеть ее лицо, когда она открыла ее. Она обняла меня так крепко, что я думал, сознание потеряю.

Томас моргнул и уставился на Джеймса. Джеймсу кажется, будто Томас видит сквозь него какую-то глубокую, скрытую истину. Вместо того, чтобы спросить об этом, он ждет прекращения этого испытующего взгляда. Томас не так уж часто затихает. Джеймс разрывается между переживанием за него и наслаждением моментом.

\- Пошли танцевать, - предлагает Томас, и его молчание оканчивается так же быстро, как и началось. Он протягивает руку Джеймсу. - Ну же, будет весело! К тому же, я обожаю эту песню.

Диджей играет что-то приторное, причем, с припевом, который повторяется миллион раз; в прошлом году эта песня крутилась по радио долгое время. Джеймс не против этой песни, он рад, что Томас взял на себя инициативу. Он игнорирует предложенную руку, боясь, что не сможет справиться с собой прямо сейчас, и ведет их на деревянную танцплощадку, лавируя между людьми, пока не находит свободный участок.

Им достается, может быть, секунды четыре от этой песни, и музыка меняется. Медленная. Слишком медленная. Джеймс думал об этой ситуации, представлял ее себе в голове в паре десятков разных вариантов, придумал план на случай финалов хороших и не очень. Но вот он здесь, а в комнате жарко и многолюдно, и Томас Джефферсон, за неимением лучшего слова, прекрасен. Свет мягко-розовый и ярко-зеленый, и мозг Джеймса наполовину паникует, но на другую - абсолютно безмятежен.

\- Как насчет танца? - спрашивает Томас с широкой улыбкой. _Она не из обычных его улыбок,_ думает Джеймс, а затем улавливает странную мысль _: он нервничает.  
_

Воображаемые шестеренки в голове Джеймса вращаются слишком быстро, угрожая с треском сломать все свои оси. Именно в этот момент он заставляет себя признать, что да, _он действительно заинтересован_ в Томасе Джефферсоне. Что странно, потому что ему не казалось, что он может интересоваться кем-либо в романтическом смысле.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Джеймс. - С удовольствием.

В этот момент рука обнимает его за талию, и он мешкает секунду, прежде чем положить свою свободную руку на плечо Томаса, потому что вроде как именно там ей и место. Честно говоря, это гораздо большее, чем он планировал. Огни ярче, в комнате теплее, а толпа гуще. Но рука в его руке, и та, что на его талии имеют неправильный эффект, даже противоположный. Они освежают его. Они успокаивают его.

Джеймс закрывает глаза и делает глубокий, ровный вдох. Потом выдыхает.

\- Томас—

\- Тсс, - говорит Томас и замолкает.

Джеймс позволяет себе забыться в ритме песни, и, хотя он знает, что это не обязательно, он все равно запоминает ощущение от этого танца. Мягкие вспышки света блуждают в волосах Томаса, тепло разливается в районе руки на его талии, ощущение чужих пальцев, переплетенных с его, запах - что-то среднее между одеколоном Томаса и свадебным тортом, и ноющее чувство, имя которому он мечтает не знать.

К тому моменту, как музыка подходит к концу, Джеймс решает, что он не может позволить этим эмоциям влиять на его жизнь. В конце концов, кража картин с кем-либо - деликатная операция, которая требует уверенности друг в друге, доверия превыше всего и определенного уровня комфорта в прямом и переносном смысле. Никому не комфортно рядом с тем, кто романтически заинтересован в нем, если чувства безответны. Это не тот риск, на который Джеймс готов пойти.

Он не может потерять самое интересное, что случилось с ним за _годы_. Он не позволит бабочкам в животе отнять это у него.

Когда песня заканчивается, ему кажется, что Томас и правда слегка обнимает его, прежде чем отойти, хотя он, наверное, просто слишком сильно хочет, чтобы это было правдой.

Джеймс отходит в уборную под предлогом кашля, вызванного специально, но ставшего настоящим, и проводит следующие десять минут в ванной. Он запускает руки под холодную воду, чтобы избавиться от пьянящего ощущения Томаса Джефферсона, но снова представляет танец в своей голове и полностью разрушает свою предыдущую цель.

В тот вечер Томас доводит Джеймса до его квартиры и медлит на пороге.

\- Спасибо, что пригласил, дружище. Было весело. Мне понравилась твоя подруга, Долли. Какому-то-там-парню с ней повезло.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Лично я думаю, что она могла бы найти кого-нибудь получше.

\- О, очевидно. Тебе стоило жениться на ней, приятель.

\- Как обычно, читаешь мои мысли. А еще я слышал, что браки бывают немного неловкими, когда жены осознают, что их мужья не заинтересованы в женщинах.

Томас поднимает бровь.

\- Не знал, что ты гей.

\- Я тоже не то, чтобы давно в курсе, так что, наверное, именно поэтому не знал и ты. Но вроде бы похоже на то, - говорит Джеймс, ломая мозг над тем, как бы незаметно сменить тему. Это опасная территория. И Томас чувствует дискомфорт Джеймса.

\- Ну так что, ты думал над нашей следующей целью?

\- Макс Эрнст готов, так что, в теории, я бы выбрал музей современного искусства. Но я не уверен в этом. Это как будто бы...

\- Слишком? - заканчивает за него Томас и кивает, согласный с мыслью. - Для этого и нужна тренировка. Какая жалость - отправиться к главной цели до того, как настанет время, правда? Может, найдем еще какую-нибудь серьезную цель и отложим Эрнста на будущее? Есть много не менее впечатляющих мест для взлома. Гуггенхайм, Метрополитен-музей... Все в твоих руках, дружище.

\- Жемчужин для кражи сполна, - соглашается Джеймс.

Томас фыркает.

\- Я почти разочарован, что ты не сказал, 'для воровства'. Или хищения. Тоже неплохо.

Вторя Томасу несколько мгновений назад, Джеймс тоже смеется.

\- Да, было бы лучше. Эй, уже поздно. Хочешь остаться на ночь?

Его мозг кричит _опасность опасность опасность_ , но улыбка на лице Томаса слишком яркая и удовлетворяющая, чтобы Джеймс мог пожалеть о своем решении.

\- Конечно. Спасибо, приятель, - говорит Томас. - У тебя есть гостиная, или мне лучше остаться на диване?

\- Гостиной нет, но на диване могу спать я, - предлагает Джеймс, впуская Томаса.

\- Или кровати хватило бы на двоих, - на его лице ухмылка, такая яркая и открытая всего несколько секунд назад, превратилась в озорную, дразнящую и заигрывающую, и Джеймс знает, что эта ухмылка была задумана не для того, чтобы привлекать его, ведь Томасу не стоит иметь возможность использовать его, но _черт,_ сейчас он готов его поцеловать.

 _Какого черта со мной происходит,_ думает он.

Он, должно быть, медлил слишком долго, потому что улыбка Томаса растаяла, а успокаивающая рука осторожно опустилась плечо Джеймса.

\- Эй, извини, дружище. Просто балуюсь. Я займу диван. Ты бы все равно не захотел бы спать со мной на одной кровати - я сильно вожусь во сне. 

\- Неудивительно, - отвечает Джеймс, все еще в забытье. И когда Томас засыпает на его диване, он чувствует свою упущенную возможность. Ему становится ясно, что он должен научиться лучше раскладывать все по полочкам. И быстро.

Прежде чем уснуть, он гуглит работу Ренуара и представляет себе прошедший танец. Экран его телефона сияет зеленым, нежно-розовым и белым рядом с ним.


	8. "Парад" - Жорж Сёра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хотя это и пуантилизм, который Джеймс никогда особенно не любил, но этим вечером картина кажется удивительно к месту. На ней нет ничего, кроме крошечных точек, которые в своей совокупности являются почти сюрреалистическим изображением музыканта, темно-пурпурного в сочетании с теплым желтым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/mTShJJ/8.jpg

Он не может поверить, что забыл здесь свой телефон. Он разрешил всем идти домой, и да, он знает, как заблокировать дверные замки, в конце-концов, он ведь _управляет_ этим местом. Он приходит к мысли, что, наверное, положил телефон на мгновение где-то в одной из галерей и просто оставил там.

Так что даже если он точно знает, зачем он здесь, осторожно ступая и похлопывая по каждой плоской поверхности, проверяя, не лежит ли там его телефон, Аарон Берр до сих пор понятия не имеет, _как, черт возьми, так получилось?_

Аарон ходит по комнатам, удивляясь, почему свет еще не включился автоматически. Они же вложили кучу денег в те датчики движения на источниках света давным-давно. Видимо, сотрудники уже выключили их на вечер. Он руководствуется светом фонарика в своем телефоне, пока не сдается окончательно и не включает свет в галерее вручную.

_Минуту._

Он смотрит на телефон в руке и вздыхает. _Я слишком молод, чтобы уже быть таким старым,_ думает он. Аарон делает шаг к стене, чтобы выключить свет обратно, но внезапно что-то слышит.

\- Какого черта ты включил свет, приятель? - звучит голос из глубины музея.

После паузы, он слышит другой голос, гораздо тише.

\- Это не я.

 

Быть может, их первой ошибкой было отсутствие определенного плана. Вернее, существование плана, но не такого уж определенного. Они по-прежнему дотошно разрабатывали его с раннего утра до поздней ночи, убеждаясь, что знали план, расписание, сотрудников и то, как не попасться. Но когда Джеймс спросил, что они планируют украсть, Томас пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, дружище, - сказал он. - Разберемся, когда попадем туда. Разнообразим все небольшим приключением.

Так что, возможно, поэтому они все еще стоят перед "Парадом", вместо того, чтобы уже найти выход и сбежать. Может быть, поэтому, не так уж далеко продвинувшись в своей воровской карьере, Джеймс сейчас чертовски уверен, что их вот-вот поймают.

\- Дерьмо, - шепчет Томас. - План есть?

Джеймс не отвечает. Они сейчас не могут себе этого позволить. У них нет времени. Он хватает Томаса за руку, игнорирует прилив адреналина в крови (наверняка, просто из-за страха) и тянет его в сторону выхода, пробираясь через зал тихо, как тень. Томас, как ни странно, затыкается и следует за Джеймсом, чего никогда прежде не случалось. Но не потому, что Томас обычно не следует ни за кем, а потому, что Джеймс обычно не ведет.

Они подходят к двери и собираются выходить, но внезапно Томас застывает на месте. В полоске лунного света видно паническое выражение его лица.

\- Рюкзак, - шепчет он.

\- Черт подери.

Они оставили его в галерее. У них два варианта: вернуться за ним и оказаться пойманными, или же бросить его здесь и оказаться пойманными.

Джеймс кивает, и они отправляются обратно в галерею. Рюкзак, кажется, лежит там же, где они его и оставили. Томас поднимает его, дает Джеймсу сигнал _идем идем идем_ , но замирает, когда включается свет.

\- Какого черта вы творите? - спрашивает мужчина в дверях.

Томаса, по-видимому, от использования своего очарования для успешного побега отделяет лишь одна улыбка, но Джеймс все еще в панике. Он знает, как это выглядит со стороны. Двое парней с рюкзаками, стоящие перед картиной, выглядят как люди, собирающиеся ее украсть. Это еще хуже потому, что является правдой.

Джеймс опускает голову и ждет действий Томаса, который поможет им выпутаться из этого. Он думает про "Парад". Хотя это и пуантилизм, который Джеймс никогда особенно не любил, но этим вечером картина кажется удивительно к месту. На ней нет ничего, кроме крошечных точек, которые в своей совокупности являются почти сюрреалистическим изображением музыканта, темно-пурпурного в сочетании с теплым желтым. Настолько же сюрреалистично ожидание собственного тюремного приговора. Джеймс считает, что никогда не любил пуантилизм именно потому, что он всегда слишком внимательно смотрит на маленькие точки и не видит картину как единое целое.

Ему не кажется, что она нравится Томасу. Как можно ценить пуантилистические картины, если вовсе не замечаешь точки?

\- Ой, да просто забирайте ее, - говорит кто-то, не являющийся Томасом, и точно не являющийся Джеймсом.

\- Чего-о? - спрашивает Томас, голос его звучит вытянуто и тонко от неверия. - Ни за что, приятель. Не станем мы ее просто—

\- Она меня все равно пугает до чертиков. Просто возьмите ее и не причиняйте вреда мне или чему-то еще, просто идите домой и позвольте нам всем продолжать жить спокойной жизнью.

\- Он надуть нас пытается, - тихо произносит Джеймс, все еще не поднимая головы.

\- Это правда, - отвечает парень одновременно с Томасом.

Впервые Джеймс поднимает взгляд и рассматривает окружение. Мужчина - наверное, работает здесь - стильно одет и имеет приколотый логотип музея на груди, он ниже и Джеймса, и Томаса, с бритой головой и хитрым лицом. Джеймс мгновенно поражен полным отсутствием доверия к этому человеку. Он выглядит умным и неплохим человеком, но не чувствуется никаких оснований доверять ему.

Вот почему убежденность Томаса в том, что он не врет - а Томас знает людей лучше, чем кто-либо - имеет сейчас наименьший вес.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Просто _знаю_ , - настаивает Томас. - Но ты тоже это видишь: я ему совершенно не доверяю.

Мужчина выглядит ошеломленным.

\- Но он не врет?

\- Но он не врет.

\- Я рад, что мы с этим разобрались, - сухо произносит мужчина. - Меня зовут Аарон Берр, если кого-то из вас это вообще интересовало. Теперь, пожалуйста, будьте так добры, возьмите картину и уйдите. Уже поздно, а моя дочь дома одна.

\- Откуда нам знать, что он не собирается сдать нас в полицию? - спрашивает Джеймс, задав вопрос Томасу и сознательно игнорируя Берра.

\- Мы просто знаем. Слушай, я готов поспорить, что он не врет. Если мы в конечном счете попадем в тюрьму или под суд из-за этого, я буду тебе должен один.

\- Один что?

\- Разве тебе не интересно будет узнать? - спрашивает Томас, шевеля бровями. Несмотря на ситуацию, Джеймс смеется.

Аарон Берр закатывает глаза и молча указывает на "Парад". Джеймс смотрит на Томаса, и, к его удивлению, Томас тоже смотрит на него. В его глазах мольба, как будто он спрашивает разрешения - или, нет, одобрения. _Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что все в порядке, скажи, что веришь мне, скажи, что мы можем сделать это._

Джеймс моргает, напоминая себе, что он не знает людей так, как Томас.

\- Конечно, - говорит он.

Пока Аарон Берр все еще смотрит (вся ситуация кажется неправильной, почти вуайеристской, как будто Джеймс и есть "Парад"), они снимают картину со стены, оборачивают ее с особой тщательностью и помещают ее в рюкзак Томаса. Аарон кивает.

\- Я мог помочь, - предлагает он. - Все-таки, я здесь работаю.

\- Ты бы помог достаточно, если бы просто ушел, - ворчит Томас.

\- И зачем? - спрашивает Джеймс, больше всего желая уйти _прямо сейчас_ , но поддаваясь любопытству. - Серьезно. Ты работаешь в этом музее. И тебе просто... Все равно?

\- Знаю, так не должно быть, но уж как получилось. Мне нет дела до искусства. Мне платят, поэтому я работаю. Мне без разницы, на чьей там стене висит определенный холст. Ну так что, по домам?

\- Ага, - говорит Томас, держа Джеймса за руку и порываясь выйти за дверь как можно скорее. - Спасибо, Аарон. 

\- Если надумаете вернуться, найдите меня. Вы двое находитесь на той стороне, на которой я не прочь побывать. 

После этого загадочного объявления, он выходит и выключает свет. Зал погружается в темноту, искажая цвета в сторону темно-фиолетового. Джеймс Мэдисон понятия не имеет, что это за чертовщина только что произошла, и ему плевать до тех пор, пока он на свободе. Проблема в том, что он не знает, окажется ли в тюрьме. Берр не выглядит человеком, которому можно доверять, ни в какой Вселенной и ни по какой причине.

Но дни проходят. Сера висит на стене Томаса. Дни превращаются в недели, которые накапливаются и перетекают в месяц. Джеймс советует Томасу на это время залечь на дно. Появляются некоторые новости о кражах. Каждая включает в себя фразу "никаких зацепок". Берра показывают на одном из каналов, он безупречно врет путем умалчивания, не произнося ни слова о том, что он видел. Джеймса это к нему ни капли не располагает.

\- Так что, он говорил правду? - спрашивает Джеймс в понедельник вечером. Лето подкрадывается к Нью-Йорку паутиной теплого ветерка и приторно сладких запахов. Они лежат на диване Томаса и смотрят новости, не содержащие никаких упоминаний о краже произведений искусства.

\- Видимо, да, - говорит Томас и ерошит волосы Джеймса. - А ты не верил мне, когда я сказал, что он не врал.

\- Ну, ты понимаешь мои сомнения.

\- Ага. Но все равно, Мэдс, когда же ты научишься доверять мне?

Джеймс, закатив глаза от нового прозвища, задумывается над вопросом. Он думает о краже с выставки Icarus Art, но это было давно. Он думает о свадебном танце. Думает о тех моментах, когда Томас улыбается ненамеренно.

\- Я доверяю тебе, - говорит он. - Если бы не доверял, меня бы здесь не было.

\- Верно. Я не люблю тратить время в квартирах людей, которым я не доверяю, - признает Томас.

\- Нет, - вздыхает Джеймс, - я имею в виду _здесь._

\- Да знаю я, о чем ты.

\- Конечно же знаешь.

 

\- Я просто не понимаю, как это происходит, - говорит Аарон Берр во время встречи за обедом с самым болтливым журналистом из тех, кого он когда-либо встречал. - Те, кто крадет эти картины, они как тени. Зашли, вышли. Мы делаем все, что можем, но... 

\- Напомните мне, что было украдено? - спрашивает репортер.

\- Сера. "Парад", если я правильно помню.

Репортер нетерпеливо кивает.

\- Да, да. Может, мне и не стоит просить вас вдаваться в теории, но есть ли у вас мысли, на чем эти кражи прекратятся? Как думаете, те, кто это совершает, продают краденное на черном рынке? Оставляют картины у себя? Копируют их? Раздают их?

Аарон пожимает плечами.

\- Хотел бы я знать, - говорит он.

 

Томас любит эту домашнюю жизнь. Он и Джеймс пьют кофе на диване, одетые в спортивные штаны (обе пары его, и они слегка длинноваты Джеймсу, что странно радует Томаса). Это даже приятнее, потому что в течение последних нескольких дней они почти не видели друг друга. Это заставило его осознать, что сейчас половина его жизни вращается вокруг Джеймса Мэдисона.

Он наблюдает за тем, как его партнер - его друг - смотрит телевизор. Отражения экрана мелькают в его темных глазах, и Томас обнаруживает себя сознательно отказывающегося от поиска кнопок Джеймса и использования их всех и сразу. Тем не менее, когда разум Томаса начинает творить вольности, его не остановить. Его мысли вертятся вокруг Джеймса.

_Он не против физического контакта с тех пор, как мы начали проворачивать всю эту чертовщину. Тут что-то есть. Он по большей части потерял акцент, который должен был у него быть, когда мы оба жили в Вирджинии. Это сознательный поступок? Ему не нравится этот акцент? Я точно не хочу этого знать. Он чаще рисует - все видно по его рукам. Оригинальная работа, может быть? В прошлый раз он нарисовал меня._

_Я - кнопка?_

\- Эй, Джеймс, - говорит Томас. Джеймс не повернулся к нему, но его глаза скользнули в сторону собеседника.

\- А?

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты милый?

Джеймс сглатывает, и, хотя он ничего не говорит, почти слышно, как он думает.

\- Не в последнее время, нет, - отвечает Джеймс, звуча куда спокойнее, чем выглядит со стороны. Это спокойствие нарушается волнующе долгим приступом кашля.

\- Ну блин, это просто трагедия, - говорит Томас, когда кашель прекращается, чувствуя, как его ухмылка снова появляется на лице. - Везет тебе, у тебя есть я, и я готов говорить тебе об этом каждый чертов день.

\- С нетерпением этого жду, - говорит Джеймс с усмешкой. Он снова обращает свое внимание к экрану и начинает постукивать пальцами по ноге без какого-либо ритма. Томас знает, что ухмыляется, и не останавливает себя.

 _А вот теперь,_ думает он _, стало интереснее._ _Видимо, люди нечасто делают ему комплименты. По крайней мере, не такие._

Он понимает, что поиск слабых мест - ужасная идея. Люди перестают доверять, если вы используете все их точки влияния одновременно. Доверие Джеймса слишком тяжело заработать, чтобы так им рисковать. Он до сих пор не верит человеку, с которым они встретились месяц назад, хотя он и не настучал на них в полицию.

Томас заставляет себя остановиться и не идти дальше по этому пути. Здесь чувствам не место.

_А еще он милый, от этого тоже не легче._

\- Так, - говорит Томас, - Что будешь делать завтра? У нас весь день свободен.

Джеймс пожимает плечами, будучи внешне все еще где-то между довольным и смущенным.

\- Я не знаю, - говорит он. - Можно сходить в музей.

Томас хохочет. Джеймс тоже смеется, но его смех быстро превращается в тяжелый кашель. Томас привык, что Джеймс иногда покашливает, чтобы разрядить неловкую ситуацию или намекнуть на свой дискомфорт, но это менее знакомо. 

\- Эй, ты в порядке?

Кашель. Джеймс отмахивается, закрывает лицо локтем и заходится новым мучительным приступом. Томас знает, что это означает _я в порядке,_ _все нормально,_ и, может, так и есть. Или нет. Он подскакивает с дивана и помогает Джеймсу подняться.

\- Ты иди ложись лучше. Я принесу тебе кое-какие лекарства. Честное слово, ты как будто непрерывно болеешь с момента нашей встречи.

\- Я в порядке, Томас. Я постоянно больной. Это нормально.

\- Ты, приятель, так раньше не кашлял. Тебе надо лечь, даже не сопротивляйся.

Он ведет Джеймса за локоть, не думая о гостевой комнате, и сразу ведя его в свою. Она ближе к ванной и, соответственно, аптечке.

\- Это правда не—

\- Ты болеешь?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Тогда лежи, черт побери. К походу в музей с Эрнстом ты уже должен быть как огурчик, - он мягко толкает плечи Джеймса, и тот не сопротивляется, снимая свою обувь и снова кашляя, пока ложится под одеяло. Томас оглядывает его и кивает.

\- Так-то лучше. Так как я лучший партнер в мире, я добуду тебе лекарства и куплю еды, вместо того, чтобы пытаться ее приготовить. Хочешь супа? Суп же в самый раз для больного, верно?

\- Я бы скорее согласился на пасту, - говорит Джеймс. В нем нет никакого напряжения. Он, похоже, принял свое положение. Хорошо. 

\- Ладно. Я вернусь через полчаса, максимум.

\- Тебе не обязательно это делать, знаешь, - говорит Джеймс. Томас останавливается в дверях. - Я прежде в одиночку справлялся с ангиной, с кашлем никаких проблем не будет.

\- Раньше, когда ты болел, кто-то заботился о тебе? Нет? - Джеймс качает головой, и Томас поворачивается к нему полностью. - Теперь ты точно понимаешь, почему я обязан это для тебя сделать.

И он делает. Он должен, потому что даже если послать чувства к черту, Джеймс по-прежнему его друг и партнер, и ему нужно выздороветь как можно быстрее, если они собираются похитить и заменить Макса Эрнста. Если не обращать внимания на личные чувства, кто-то обязан сделать это только потому, что этого никто не делал прежде, а Джеймс заслуживает заботу. У бедолаги мозг работает круглые сутки. Если же упомянуть все чувства, он должен сделать это, потому что любит Джеймса ( _любит, черт подери_ ), и если это - единственный способ задержать Джеймса в его постели, Томас более чем готов поухаживать за больным Джеймсом некоторое время.

Перед тем, как уйти, он заглядывает в комнату еще раз. Джеймс свернулся на кровати, занимая меньше места, чем Томас ожидал от человека его телосложения, и читает одну из книг, лежавших на тумбочке Томаса.

Томас выходит наружу и отправляется в аптеку. Ему предстоит купить лекарство от кашля.


	9. "Осенний ритм" - Джексон Поллок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картина - желтовато-коричневое и серое нагромождение клякс и полос. Ощущения Джеймса такие же: коричневые, серые, белые, спутанные, смешанные и переполненные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/dO6L5y/9.jpg

Аарон Берр наслаждается редкой возможностью отдохнуть, сидя за своим столом и подписывая какое-то заявление, когда раздается стук по открытой двери в его кабинет.

В дверях - тот самый высокий парень с ограбления.

\- Ты говорил найти тебя, - произносит он в виде объяснения, - так что, вот он я.

\- Почему? - интересуется Аарон, вставая из-за стола и приглашая гостя в кабинет. Тот в ответ качает головой и уверенно продолжает стоять в дверном проеме. Несмотря на то, что он опирается о дверь, он, похоже, стоит в полный рост. Его непринужденность - это тактика запугивания.

К счастью для Аарона, его не так-то легко запугать.

\- Просто проверяю, - отвечает мужчина. - На самом деле я подумал, что ты, наверное, пригодился бы нам, так или иначе, и я решил наладить контакт более надежный, чем "найдите меня". Знаешь, я слышал про такую чудесную штуковину - мобильник, называется.

\- Тебе нужен мой номер?

\- В яблочко, Холмс, - мужчина шарит в карманах, вытаскивая через пару секунд потрепанный старый сотовый телефон. - Вбей номер. У тебя свой с собой?

\- Ага.

\- Не против, если я проверю, что ты не дуришь?

\- Угу.

Парень кивает и отправляет Аарону смс-ку, содержащую лишь "Спасибо". Они одновременно убирают сотовые одним плавным движением. Аарон вопросительно поднимает бровь, задумываясь, закончится ли на этом их встреча. Не похоже. Парень, стоя по прежнему в дверях, черт его побери, протягивает руку для рукопожатия.

\- Томас, - говорит он. - Как я и сказал, я считаю, ты можешь пригодиться.

\- Готов помочь чем угодно, - отвечает Аарон, стараясь держать на лице располагающую улыбку. Может, это странно, но он действительно хочет помочь Томасу и тому, второму парню. Они, кажется, крутые ребята. И близко знакомые. У них, похоже, есть и цель, и стремление, и метод получать то, что они хотят, и если Аарон собирается следовать за кем-то ради амбиций, это будут именно эти двое.

Томас ставит одну ногу перед другой и понижает голос. 

\- Мой партнер тебе все еще не верит, - говорит он, - и, честно говоря, мне кажется, у него есть на то все причины.

\- Это еще почему?

\- Ты похож на тот тип людей, которые готовы на все, лишь бы вырваться вперед. Но ты еще ни словом не обмолвился о нас, так что мы еще поработаем вместе. Пока еще рано. Я позвоню.

Аарон пожимает плечами.

\- Делай, что хочешь.

Томас кивает.

\- Именно так и поступлю. Ну, мне пора бежать. Надо по пути забрать кое-какие лекарства от простуды и пасту. Для моего партнера. Бедняга болен, лежит в постели, и я держу пари, что он сейчас спит как младенец. Сохрани номер. Я тебе позвоню.

Пару минут спустя, одна из его коллег заглядывает в его офис.

\- Кто это? - спрашивает она.

\- Новый друг, - отвечает Аарон, не колеблясь.

 

Женщина в аптеке флиртует с Томасом, пока он подбирает лекарства. Он сегодня не в настроении, поэтому, когда она спрашивает с сочувствием, для него ли купленное, он качает головой.

\- Неа, - отвечает он, откидывая волосы с лица. - Это для моего парня.

\- Понимаю, - она на секунду затихает. - Надеюсь, это поможет.

 _Она хорошо управляется со своей работой,_ думает Томас, глянув по привычке на ее руки. Ногти окрашены в ярко-желтый, кольца на всех пальцах, кроме безымянного правой руки. Он осознает это, не задумываясь. Он почти что зарабатывает на жизнь своим умением понимать людей.

_Было бы, конечно, неплохо, если бы это распространялось и на Джеймса. Я могу узнать о нем что угодно, я знаю, что он чувствует, я могу понять, если он ценит заботу о нем, если он болен, я знаю, что комплименты его смущают, что танцует он лучше, чем считает сам. Но спросите меня, как это выглядит, когда он флиртует с кем-то, и я окажусь совершенно бесполезен. Господи, по мне видно, что я потерян, когда я готов променять все свое умение понимать людей лишь на то, чтобы понять Джеймса._

_Хотя, это ведь классика, верно? Мальчик всегда хочет того, чем он не может обладать. Мальчик хочет прикоснуться к картине, и все говорят: "Не трогать", так что он начинает их красть. Он получает желаемое. Мальчик хочет всем нравиться, и все говорят: "Невозможно угодить всем", и тогда он учится понимать личность. Он получает желаемое. А потом в один прекрасный день появляется парень, идеальный, черт подери, парень, а мальчик говорит: "Я хочу его". И все спрашивают: "Как?". Ответ - всеми возможными способами, но мораль истории такова, что ты не можешь иметь все и сразу, важнейшие решения всегда принимать тяжелее всего и так далее._

_Поэтому мальчик продолжает желать единственную недоступную ему вещь, и все говорят: "Иди за своей мечтой", а он отвечает: "Я не могу". Мне стоило стать писателем, издавать детские рассказы. Было бы здорово._

\- Не хочу прерывать, - произносит человек у стойки этого маленького итальянского ресторана, - но ваш заказ с собой уже несколько минут как готов, сэр.

Томас моргает.

\- Да-да, извините. Вот. Спасибо. Ага, просто положите сдачу в банку для чаевых. Хорошего дня.

\- Вам тоже, - отвечает мужчина.

Он относит еду и лекарства домой и задается вопросом, существует ли на самом деле способ заполучить все и сразу. Он пока ни об одном не додумался, хотя, честно говоря, большинство его идей предполагают путешествие во времени к тому моменту, прежде чем он осознал, насколько сильно желает этого.

Когда он открывает дверь, квартира наполняется звуками сухого кашля.

\- Джеймс? Ты там в порядке, дружище?

\- Ага, - кашель, - все в порядке, я просто, - снова кашель.

\- Да, звучишь просто замечательно, - сухо произносит Томас. - Я тебе принес лекарства и пасту.

Он снимает обувь и идет на кухню, где перекладывает еду из контейнера в посуду. Он наливает в стакан воды, берет пару таблеток от кашля и кладет все на маленький поднос. Все, что только можно.

Джеймс по-прежнему лежит, свернувшись, в постели Томаса. _Черт,_ думает Томас, _я уже к этому почти привык._ Он уже перешел от книги, которую читал раньше, к одной из тех, что лежали в середине кучи на прикроватном столике.

\- Ты что, уже ее закончил? - спрашивает в шутку Томас.

\- Угу, - отвечает Джеймс, звуча серьезно. - Я просто привык быстро читать. Сейчас читаю "Сепаратный мир". Почему у тебя здесь везде пометки на страницах?

\- Поставил - и выиграл - на то, что главные персонажи - геи, - отвечает Томас.

Джеймс задумчиво кивает.

\- Вижу, вижу. Я имею в виду, дружбу и правда легко спутать с увлеченностью, но... Да, Джина и Финни и правда насквозь видно. Как сходил в аптеку?

Томас нервно сглатывает.

\- Ну, нормально. Вот еда и лекарства, приятель. Я лучше пойду... Почитаю что-нибудь. Наслаждайся пастой.

\- Подожди, Томас. Все точно в порядке? Я сделал что-то не так?

И Боже, Джеймс приподнялся на локтях, выглядя очень обеспокоенно. Томасу пришлось заставить его лечь обратно.

\- Неа, дружище, ты тут ни при чем. Я просто устал. Серьезно, я потратил минут сорок на то, чтобы добыть все необходимое в аптеке _и_ в итальянском ресторане. Знаешь, как это выматывает?

Джеймс посмеивается.

\- Ну, если ты уверен в этом. Но скажи мне, что не используешь эту отговорку в стиле "Я не грустный, я уставший".

\- А такая была? Ну надо же.

\- Иди уже, Томас, читай, что хотел, - произносит Джеймс с улыбкой. - И спасибо тебе за—

Он не успевает закончить предложение, закашлявшись. Томас настойчиво указывает на стакан воды и таблетки, прежде чем выскользнуть из комнаты и пойти за книгой. Ну, вроде того.

_Черт, он знает? Должен знать. Он сказал это слишком уверенно, чтобы не знать. Конечно же, он знает. Джеймс - проницательный парень, он бы мне не нравился настолько, если бы не был таким. Это первый шаг на пути к моему неизбежному падению. "Нельзя иметь все и сразу"._

 

Джеймс чувствует себя схоже с "Осенним ритмом". Картина - желтовато-коричневое и серое нагромождение клякс и полос. Ощущения Джеймса такие же: коричневые, серые, белые, спутанные, смешанные и переполненные. Он благодарит Джексона Поллока за идеальное изображение ощущений болезни, избытка тепла и влюбленности.

_Черт, сразу ясно, что я болею, если мне начинают нравиться его работы._

Джеймс никогда не славился пониманием человеческой личности. Но даже он понимает, когда кто-то использует отговорку "Я просто устал". Она - его любимая (хотя, он часто уставший _на самом деле_ ). Что-то не так с Томасом, и, кажется, это произошло недавно. Может, из-за героев "Сепаратного мира". В любом случае, сейчас у Джеймса нет сил с этим разбираться. 

Он продолжает читать, но чувствует, что разум его занят другим. Не чем-то далеким, всего лишь в соседней комнате. Ему нравятся эти краткие мгновения, когда Томас заботится о нем.

_Такая редкость, когда он избавляется от образа самолюбивого засранца. Это лишь половина его личности, и половина неплохая, но только ее он обычно и показывает людям. Как будто он каждый раз обращает на нее внимание, когда хочет чьего-то внимания. Но эта сторона - засранец. И это печально, потому что она замечательная, но мне больше нравится другая. Та, которая заставляет его приносить мне еду на самом настоящем подносе._

_Мне нравятся все его стороны. Томас порой сумбурный и запутанный, да, и к нему тяжело привыкнуть, но он похож на "Осенний ритм". Как и многие вещи сегодня._

_Черт подери, неужели все так плохо?_

Джеймс уже смирился с тем, что Томас находится за пределами его досягаемости. Это факт. Факты Джеймсу принять обычно проще. Он может восхищаться Томасом с близкого расстояния, он может красть с ним картины, учить его готовить, лежать в его постели _или_ он может рассказать о своих чувствах.

Выбор очевиден.

Джеймс заворачивается в одеяло и съедает еще немного феттучини, переворачивая страницу книги свободной рукой.

_Было бы неплохо, если бы он знал? Да. Но поскольку я, похоже, тот человек, который хранит секреты - большие, воровские секреты - это будет просто еще одна тайна. Мне стоит написать Долли. Она поймет._

Он отправляет ей быструю смс-ку - "Привет, не помешал бы совет насчет романтических чувств" - и возвращается к чтению книги.

Мысленно, он обдумывает плюсы и минусы кражи картины Джексона Поллока.

Меньше чем через тридцать секунд, Томас заглядывает в комнату.

\- Эй, я не подвергаю сомнению твои методы общения, но если тебе нужен совет, я сейчас буквально в соседней комнате.

Джеймс оглядывается на свой телефон в панике. Конечно, он выбрал не ту цепочку последних сообщений.

\- Извини, - говорит он. - Я хотел отправить это Долли. Я считаю, что женатые люди, как правило, дают неплохие советы.

\- Я тоже в этом деле не безнадежен, - настаивает Томас.

\- Поверь мне, - говорит Джеймс, - Ты сейчас не самый лучший вариант.

Томас кладет руку на грудь, изображая глубокую обиду. 

\- Ты ранишь меня, Мэдс. Я могу дать совет в любой ситуации. Понравился парень? Расскажи ему об этом. Откажет? Укради все его картины и сбеги.

\- Видишь, для тебя это проще простого. Я уверен, если тебе кто-то нравится, у тебя подобных проблем не возникает.

\- И то верно.

\- Но некоторые из нас не столь одарены. Поэтому, некоторые предпочитают страдать издалека.

Томас пожимает плечами.

\- Я предлагаю украсть все его картины.

Джеймс серьезно кивает. Он пытается придумать остроумный ответ, но снова заходится в приступе кашля. У Томаса снова включается беспокойный режим, и он трижды проверяет, что Джеймсу не угрожает немедленная смерть, после чего возвращается обратно в соседнюю комнату. Джеймс проверяет имя четыре раза, прежде чем написать Долли - в этот раз по-настоящему.

 

Уже поздно, когда Томас слышит шуршащие звуки, доносящиеся из его спальни. Он пытается спать в гостевой спальне, но кровать слишком непривычная. И шуршание тоже не сильно помогает.

Логически, он понимает, что Джеймса не крадут никакие монстры.

Но он все равно проверяет.

Джеймс расхаживает по комнате, завернувшись в одеяло, сорванное прямо с кровати, - оно окутывает его плечи, и волочится вслед за ним, как толстый белый плащ. Маленький светильник рядом с кроватью включен. Он дергается, когда Томас открывает дверь, глаза как блюдца.

\- Какого... А. А. Ладно. Томас. Это ты.

\- Могу подтвердить, - говорит он с опаской. - Что ты делаешь, дружище? Уже поздно. 

\- Жду.

\- Чего?

Джеймс касается пальцами виска.

\- Приснился кошмар. Жду, пока голова остынет, и я смогу снова уснуть. Случается. Даже чаще, когда я болею.

\- Ты всегда болеешь.

\- Справедливо. Прости, что разбудил.

\- Нет, нет, все нормально. Ты, ну, хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Джеймс замолкает, глядя на Томаса, на этот раз с чем-то вроде надежды в глазах, а не страхом.

\- Ты бы остался? - спрашивает Джеймс. Его голос звучит очень тихо. Даже с гигантским одеялом на его широких плечах, Джеймс Мэдисон слишком мал.

\- Конечно, остался. Давай, приятель, положи одеяло обратно, а я буду охранять тебя от монстров, как самая настоящая мягкая игрушка.

\- Странная ассоциация, - бормочет Джеймс, пока разворачивает одеяло и кладет его обратно на кровать, поправляя края до совершенства. Он закрывается одеялом, укладываясь на одной стороне кровати, и замолкает. - Тебе не обязательно это делать, -  
говорит он. - Я в порядке. Просто устал.

Томас поднимает бровь.

\- Скажи мне, что не используешь эту отговорку в стиле "Я не грустный, я уставший".

\- А такая была? Ну надо же, - бросает Джеймс в ответ.

Забираясь под одеяло рядом с ним, Томасу кажется, что он получил все. _Если бы Джеймс позволил мне поцелуй на ночь, это было бы до боли домашним. Идеальным._

Когда Томас просыпается на следующее утро, Джеймс еще спит. Они не касались друг друга и не запутались наутро в сонных объятьях, но рука Джеймса крепко сжата. Он очень крепко держит рукав футболки Томаса.

 

\- Давай не будем говорить о прошлой ночи, - говорит Джеймс за завтраком. _Это было слишком личным, слишком открытым, просто слишком. Не похоже на факты._

Томас кивает.

\- Хороший план.


	10. "Лебеди, отражающиеся в слонах" - Сальвадор Дали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна из наиболее спокойных работ Дали. Лишь голубые, коричневые и кремовые оттенки. И не важно, что ты увидишь сначала - картина всегда прячет что-то еще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/jwRL5y/10.jpg

Это становится для них привычкой. Чем хуже Джеймсу становится, тем сложнее ему говорить, не кашляя, и тем больше времени Томас проводит в комнате с ним. Первые пару дней они сидят там вместе, разговаривают, читают и изучают. Первые пару дней все тихо. Они остаются в противоположных частях комнаты, Джеймс в постели, а Томас за столом. Они читают. Они пишут.

Но Джеймсу становится хуже, и Томас теперь покидает комнату только для того, чтобы принести еду, лекарства или новые книги. У него появляется дурное чувство, что это не обычная простуда, которой чаще всего болел Джеймс, и еще более дурное чувство говорит ему, что, держа Джеймса в кровати и заставляя его отдыхать, он лишь усугубляет болезнь.

\- Не стоит тебе сидеть здесь так часто, - говорит Джеймс сквозь кашель одним утром. - Еще заразишься.

\- Неа, ни за что. У меня, дружище, иммунитет как у Бога. Ни от чего не заражусь.

\- Ну, если ты так уверен.

Джеймс возвращается к своей книге, кашляет до тех пор, пока глаза не заслезятся. Томас снова гуглит симптомы бронхита, пневмонии и других тяжелых болезней. Он задается вопросом, должен ли он отвезти Джеймса в больницу. Джеймс продолжает настаивать, что он в порядке, в порядке, что это пройдет через день или два. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Томас оставил бы его в больнице и вернулся с букетом в часы посещений.

Он не уверен, что может доверить кому-то другому, невзирая на медицинское образование, заботиться о Джеймсе.

"Не говорить об этом" тоже становится привычкой. "Это" происходит по вечерам, обычно после девяти, потому что бедняга Джеймс слишком устает, чтобы бодрствовать дольше. Томас обычно уходит, чтобы взять для них одежду на ночь. Они переодеваются в разных углах комнаты. В это время Томас всегда держит глаза плотно закрытыми. Видит Бог, у него не хватает усилий оставить глаза открытыми и смотреть на то, как его друг сотрясается в приступах кашля. Затем они оба лезут в постель, Джеймс ложится справа, Томас - слева.

Свет гаснет. Джеймс засыпает. Томас сидит в телефоне еще несколько часов и слушает дыхание Джеймса. Он кашляет даже во сне.

А потом они просыпаются, и сквозь шторы льется свет - Томас замечает, что, по причине начинающегося лета, первое, на что падают утренние лучи - это портрет, нарисованный Джеймсом для него. Томас приводит себя в порядок и выскальзывает из постели, прежде чем Джеймс просыпается. Он хватает удобную одежду и уходит куда-то, чтобы позавтракать.

К тому моменту, как Томас возвращается, Джеймс уже принял душ, оделся и кашляет так сильно, что у него едва получается дышать. Они возвращаются к правилу "Не говорить об этом".

Томас, черт подери, ненавидит эту рутину.

 

\- В общем, я хочу прояснить, что мы не на свидании, - произносит Александр Гамильтон.

\- Ты продолжаешь это говорить, - замечает Аарон Берр, - и я должен признаться, что верить тебе становится все сложнее и сложнее.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но в этот раз у меня есть настоящая причина!

\- Да?

Он затихает.

\- Нет, я соврал. У меня нет причины. Ничего не крали уже месяц. Мне совершенно не о чем писать... Ладно, ладно, это тоже вранье, у меня запланирована еще куча всего, о чем я хотел бы написать. Но ничего о кражах. И почти разочарован, что ли? Не сильно, потому что надо быть настоящим козлом, чтобы красть картины, и я рад, что тот, кто это делал, наконец поумнел. Но все равно. И впрямь дерьмово, когда ты ищешь предлог, чтобы поговорить с кем-то.

\- Просто признался бы, что это свидание. Сошло бы за причину.

Александр качает головой.

\- Неа, понимаешь, я также _не встречаюсь_ с Элайзой Скайлер. Знаком с ней? Местная художница, еще и чертовски милая? И с тем парнем я тоже не встречаюсь, с Джоном Лоуренсом - он ведет уроки рисования в начальной школе. И я уж _точно_ не встречаюсь с—

Аарон жестом прерывает его.

\- Так со сколькими людьми ты не встречаешься?

\- Их пятеро. Считая тебя.

\- Что, выбрать не можешь?

\- Не уверен, что проблема в этом. Люди постоянно говорят мне "По одному за раз". Хотя, только в контексте 'Гамильтон, ты хреново укладываешься в концепт "По одному за раз"', но с этим я жить могу. Суть в том, что я ни с кем из вас не встречаюсь. У меня просто отговорки дерьмовые.

\- Я думаю, что слово, которое ты ищешь - "Дружба", - говорит Аарон с усмешкой.

Алекс смеется.

\- Да, может быть. Насколько гомосексуальными могут быть отношения у друзей?

\- Достаточно, - говорит Аарон. - Хотя в определенный момент это имеет тенденцию переходить в нечто другое.

\- А ты опытный по этой части?

\- Может быть, а может быть и нет.

\- Терпеть тебя, черт подери, не могу.

\- Может, именно поэтому мы и не встречаемся.

 

Болезнь Джеймса Мэдисона очень серьезна. Симптомы включают кашель, слабость, утомляемость и такой озноб, который не облегчают горы одеял. Это печальная ситуация, и болезнь - самая настоящая.

И, может быть, он слегка преувеличивает симптомы.

Он никогда не наслаждался тем, что о нем заботятся. До этого момента. Опять же, за всю его жизнь о нем заботились нечасто. Когда твоя болезнь - более частое явление, чем полное здоровье, люди быстро привыкают к тому, что ты постоянно чихаешь, кашляешь и шмыгаешь носом. Они перестают беспокоиться о тебе. После этого ты начинаешь беспокоиться о себе сам и не ждешь, что кто-то другой будет делать это. Иногда чувствуешь себя слишком большим, как будто занимаешь слишком много времени и пространства, когда издаешь какой-нибудь звук.

Но люди перестают беспокоиться. И Джеймс совершенно не возражает.

Но Томас. Томас еще не перестал волноваться, хотя прошла уже неделя. Пару дней назад было хуже всего, тогда Джеймс чувствовал себя наиболее дерьмово, проснувшись посреди ночи в панике. Ему не слишком часто снятся кошмары, но Томас остался с ним. Он почти не выходит из комнаты, только приносит ему свежую еду и книги. Когда он говорит, он тут же возвращается в свой образ эгоистичного мудака, требующего постоянного внимания, но когда он замолкает, Джеймс понимает, что никогда не чувствовал себя столь высоко ценимым.

Так что он, возможно, только возможно, затягивает эту болезнь сильнее, чем нужно. Он до сих пор чувствует себя ужасно, правда. Но вся эта забота, кажется, помогает, и Джеймс понимает, что ему становится все лучше и лучше, и скоро он не сможет оставаться в постели. Кроме того, какая-то его часть скучает по тихой квартире, запаху краски и острым ощущениям брожения по музеям после их закрытия. Но все это может подождать.

Еще хотя бы один день.

Просто пока он не сможет набраться смелости Поговорить об Этом.

 _Я уже жалею, что предложил молчать обо всем этом,_ думает Джеймс однажды вечером, незадолго до девяти вечера, пока Томас читает страницу в Википедии, посвященную какой-то картине. Это игра, которую они придумали сами пару дней назад. Томас опускает название картины и художника, и они следят за тем, как много времени уйдет у Джеймса, чтобы угадать картину по описанию. Его рекорд - семь секунд.

\- Картина, - говорит Томас, - была написана во время параноидально-критического периода. Нарисована маслом на холсте, в картине использован знаменитый прием художника, заключающийся в двойном—

\- "Лебеди, отражающиеся в слонах"? - предполагает Джеймс.

\- Бинго! Почти что рекорд, кстати. Восемь секунд. Тебе нравится Дали?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Некоторые из его работ. От взгляда на другие мне иногда становится нехорошо, но вот "Лебеди, отражающиеся в слонах" - она определенно мне нравится. Одна из наиболее спокойных работ Дали. Лишь голубые, коричневые и кремовые оттенки, знаешь?

_И не важно, что ты увидишь сначала - картина всегда прячет что-то еще. Сегодня особенно уместно. Неважно, на какой аспект моей жизни смотреть, я что-то скрываю. Я не знаю, когда научился так хорошо врать. Не уверен, что об этом думаю._

\- И кто тебе больше нравится, лебеди или слоны?

\- Лебеди, - отвечает Джеймс, не колеблясь. _Джефферсон - лебедь,_ думает он. _Я? Не совсем._

Томас морщится.

\- Упс. Я уверенно остаюсь в команде Слонов.

Джеймс хочет спросить, почему, но его прерывает на этот раз настоящий приступ кашля. Его он и не старается затянуть.

\- Эй, Томас? - спрашивает он.

\- А?

\- Я тебе немного наврал.

Томас поднимает брови, но не отводит взгляда от телефона, находясь все еще в поисках следующей картины.

\- И про что же ты наврал? Не говори мне, что тебе не нравится моя запеканка. Это же рецепт моей прабабушки!

Закатив глаза, Джеймс говорит:

\- Нет. Уже день или два, я... Я не был таким больным, каким казался. Мне намного лучше. Мы уже можем вернуться к делу.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что просто тратил мое время?

Джеймс сглатывает.

\- Да.

Томас жестом зовет его сесть рядом.

\- Ерунда. Ты заслужил чертов отдых. Я имею в виду, а что бы мы делали? У картин нет ног, они будут висеть все там же следующим утром. Мое время не было потеряно, и я надеюсь, что ты о своем тоже не жалеешь. Это была - ну, не самая замечательная неделя, потому что я от беспокойства чуть с ума не сошел - но она была на пользу. Это все не пустая трата времени.

\- Ты беспокоился, - повторяет Джеймс.

\- Дружище. Я провел девяносто процентов моего времени, убеждаясь, что тебе не грозит удушение. Чуточку волновался.

\- Ладно, но... Ты беспокоился.

Томас делает нечто беспрецедентное. Джеймс не знает, хочет ли он Поговорить об Этом или просто запомнить это чувство и знать, что он всегда сможет его вспомнить. Томас кладет руку сверху на его руку, обе они лежат на одеяле, и сжимает, лишь один раз.

\- Я волновался, - соглашается он. - Спи, приятель. Начнем что-то делать с утра.

Джеймс кивает. Он чувствует, что сам начинает засыпать, как только Томас выключает свет. Джеймс зевает, но в его голове витают мысли, которые он должен сказать прежде, чем уснет.

\- Ты - Лебедь, - бормочет он.

\- А ты Слон, - отвечает Томас.

Джеймс сонно улыбается.

_Он понимает. Ты понимаешь, Томас. Я люблю тебя._

 

Телефон Джеймса загорается в темноте, незадолго до полуночи, и Томас отворачивается, чтобы свет не бил в глаза. Последние несколько дней он возвращается к одной и той же теме почти каждую ночь. Он до сих пор не знает, написала ли что-то Долли Джеймсу в ответ, но ошибочное сообщение он у себя сохранил.

О нужде в романтическом совете.

Он мысленно прошел через всех их общих знакомых, раздумывая над встречами с ними и тем, был ли там намек на что-то. Проблема, как и многие другие проблемы, заключается в том, что он не знает, как именно это "что-то" выглядит в случае Джеймса. Он нервничает? (Скорее всего, бедолага нервничает постоянно.) Он флиртует? (Менее вероятно, но все-таки возможно.) Он краснеет? (Черт, это было бы мило.)

Томас просто не знает.

Ему приходит в голову, что это может быть кто-то, с кем он никогда не встречался. Кто-то, кого Джеймс не видел со времен колледжа, или друг детства, или тот, кого он встретил в интернете, или кто угодно. Единственное утешение в незнании Томаса состоит в том, что он точно уверен, что это не Александр Гамильтон.

_Если бы не отсутствие интереса к женщинам, я бы с большим удовольствием поставил на Долли. Но я не знаю. Ненавижу не знать._

Этим вечером он снова пробежался по списку и вычеркнул всех по очереди - так же, как и каждый вечер. После этого, Томас позволяет себе на минуту предаться фантазиям. Он воображает, какой была бы жизнь, если бы все было просто немного иначе. Если они Поговорили об Этом, если бы сообщения Джеймса были о нем, а не ему, если бы, если бы, если бы.

\- Ты всегда хочешь то, чего не можешь иметь, - произносит Томас в темноту.

Джеймс, все еще крепко спящий, переворачивается и хватается за рубашку Томаса, сворачивается еще сильнее и издает пару тихих, сонных звуков. Томас, несмотря ни на что, улыбается и гладит его по голове.

\- Чего не можешь иметь, - шепчет он, повторяясь.

На следующее утро, он заявляет Джеймсу, что он собирается звонить Аарону Берру.

\- Почему? - спрашивает Джеймс, поднимая бровь. Томас хочет, чтобы они подождали, чтобы отложили этот разговор до тех пор, пока Джеймс не переоденется из одежды Томаса

\- Потому что Макс Эрнст был готов уже давно, верно?

\- Ага.

\- Мы грабим музей, дружище.

 

Джеймс Мэдисон принимает душ и готовит завтрак. Возвращается домой. Он доверяет Томасу позвонить Аарону и уточнить все детали. Сейчас Джеймсу нужно побыть одному, и Томас, кажется, не винит его.

\- Мы постоянно находились рядом уже сколько, неделю? Иди, наслаждайся недолгим одиночеством. Я дам тебе знать, как только у нас будет план.

Теперь он дома пишет картину. Джеймс Мэдисон - не любитель абстрактного и до сегодняшнего дня он не сделал ничего, помимо легкой деформации. Может это быть вытянутая, иллюзорная картина Дали так действует на него, но фигуры Джеймса сегодня едва узнаваемы. Его круги - однобокие, конечности его фигур растянуты и искажены, все это в тумане голубого, коричневого и кремового. Он включает музыку погромче и поправляет наушники.

Этот холст - весь мир Джеймса.

Спустя несколько часов, когда он заканчивает свою самую быструю работу, он сразу же покрывает ее лаком. Цвета под ним становятся размытыми. Ему все равно. По краям картина не содержит ничего, кроме пятен цвета. Чем ближе к середине, тем больше пятен ломаются, искажаются, сливаются и пересекаются. Если смотреть правильным взглядом, можно заметить две фигуры в середине, тянущиеся, но не касающиеся.

Они не совсем похожи на фигуры. Джеймс думает, что это могут быть ветви дерева или что-то столь же извилистое.

Повинуясь минутному настроению, он не ждет, пока лак высохнет, и добавляет второй слой. Искажение усиливается. Лак капает, и он вытирает его. Картина сияет, и недостаток света делает определенные части неразличимыми из-за бликов.

 _Если бы она висела в музее,_ думает Джеймс, _я бы ее украл._

Он усмехается сам себе. _Моя новая система оценки собственных работ просто ужасна. Не могу дождаться, когда смогу показать это Томасу._

Как по команде, его телефон вибрирует. Сообщение от Томаса. Он сообщает ему, что придет на ужин и что приведет Аарона Берра, и он уверен, что Макс готов, потому что они сейчас же переходят в режим планирования.

Джеймс сообщает ему, что Макс с нетерпением ждет его. Он забывает упомянуть, что сам с нетерпением его ждет.

Он проверяет, высох ли лак, и бормочет, "Мы грабим музей".

Возможно, если он скажет это достаточное количество раз, фраза будет казаться более реальной.


	11. "Звёздная ночь" - Винсент Ван Гог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здесь синий, золотой и черный, но эти цвета не в силах описать темноту, залитую лунным светом. Она глубже, спокойнее, как будто под блеском звезд вот-вот начнется какое-нибудь таинственное приключение.  
> Джеймс может лишь надеяться, что станет его частью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/jiddsd/11.jpg

Томас и Аарон появляются в середине дня. Они заходят в квартиру вместе, идеально одетые, темнокожие и выглядящие как профессионалы. Джеймс же до сих пор носит одолженные у Томаса штаны, которые, возможно, теперь принадлежат ему.

Но они все еще не единое целое; они больше похожи на спутники, оказавшиеся на одной и той же орбите, чем на целый космический корабль. Аарон плетется немного позади Томаса, пропуская вперед своего надменного напарника. Ну конечно. Томас Джефферсон - тип, который скорее ведет, нежели следует. Аарон наблюдает за его походкой с чем-то, похожим на восхищение. Его шаги более размеренные, чем у Томаса, более обдуманные, но в них есть намек на уверенность, чего Джеймс не видел тогда, в музее. Это что-то новое. Хотя Джеймс знает, что в чтении людей таланта у него нет, он видит, что именно говорит выражение лица Аарона - _Я хочу быть частью этого._

Джеймс улыбается ему. _Я тоже, приятель. Я тоже._

В этот момент, Аарон Берр нравится ему немного больше.

\- Дорогой, я дома, - наигранно зовет Томас через всю квартиру.

Джеймс, стоящий в двух шагах от него, поднимает брови.

\- Ну что ты. Знал бы я, что ты приведешь друга - прибрался бы.

\- Прости, любимый, я подумал об этом только в последний момент. Это друг с работы.

Выпуская вздох более драматичный, чем Джеймс от себя ожидал, он поворачивается к Аарону.

\- Как бы то ни было, может, перейдем к делу?

Аарон кивает.

\- Да, было бы неплохо.

Они приступают к работе. Джеймс слушает гораздо больше, чем говорит. Томас, как всегда, полон замечательных идей, а Аарон, кажется, стремится сделать свой вклад, чтобы стать как можно более значимой частью компании.

Хотя, ему кажется, что Аарон немного вытесняет Джеймса из его роли.

Когда они переходят к делу, много разговаривает обычно Томас, а у Джеймса настолько явная предрасположенность к логистике, что он добавляет свои мысли и куски информации, когда они приходят ему в голову. И тогда Томас одаривает его своим потрясающим взглядом и своей благодарной улыбкой, от которых Джеймс чуть не превращается в лужицу. Но сегодня логистика у Аарона, и это он является частью беседы.

 _Но я не могу винить его,_ думает Джеймс, находя отговорку и отправляясь в ванную. _Если бы у меня был шанс заполучить Томаса Джефферсона, любой шанс, я бы им воспользовался. Аарон из тех, кто воспользуется каждой доступной возможностью. Вот почему он работает в музее, несмотря на то, что картины он не любит. Вот почему он присоединился к нам, несмотря на работу в музее. И вот почему он хочет угодить Томасу, несмотря на..._

_Несмотря на ничто. Даже не меня._

Когда Джеймс возвращается из ванной, то слышит речь Томаса с середины предложения.

\- ...можем ли мы доверять вам в этом. Я доверяю тебе больше, чем Джеймс. И это значит, что решаю здесь не я.

Джеймс сглатывает. _Несмотря на меня?_

\- Я бы дал ему шанс, - говорит Джеймс, стоя в дверях. - Сначала что-то простое. Если все будет в порядке, мы возьмем тебя с собой, Аарон. Сойдет?

Аарон пожимает плечами.

\- Мне хотелось бы считать, что я достаточно проверенный уже сейчас, но мне понятна ваша осмотрительность. Завтра я отправлюсь в музей современного искусства и соберу как можно больше информации обо всем, включая Макса Эрнста. Они меня куда угодно пустят, потому что знают, где я работаю.

Томас кивает.

\- Хорошо. Останешься на ужин? Уже поздно, а Джемми - чертовски хороший повар.

\- Ну, скорее нормальный, - настаивает Джеймс.

\- Он великолепен.

\- Мне нужно идти, - говорит Аарон. - Я был бы рад остаться, но у меня запланировано... не свидание, как он настойчиво утверждает. В общем, мне пора. Спасибо, кстати. Мне тебе просто смс отправить, Томас? А номера Джеймса у меня пока нет.

Джеймс уже готов сказать его, но Томас его перебивает.

\- Я просто перешлю ему твои сообщения. Спасибо огромное, Берр. Хорошего вечера.

И Аарон Берр покидает квартиру.

\- Мне нельзя говорить ему свой номер телефона? - спрашивает Джеймс, поднимая одну бровь.

\- Ты же ему не доверяешь. Зачем бы тебе давать ему возможность связаться с тобой или отследить? - Томас повторяет выражение лица Джеймса, подняв бровь. - Просто забочусь о том, что у меня в приоритете.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это должно значить "Забочусь о себе", правда?

\- Знаю, знаю. Но в этом случае, не то чтобы очень. А теперь ты будешь готовить ужин или мне заказать что-нибудь? Потому что я соскучился по твоей стряпне, пока ты лежал и вызывал у меня чертово учащенное сердцебиение всякий раз, когда начинал кашлять.

\- Ладно, ладно, приготовлю что-нибудь. Что ты хочешь?

\- На твой выбор.

Джеймс усмехается.

\- Основываясь на том, что есть в доме? Тогда макароны с сыром.

Томас потирает руки.

\- Что-то, что я умею готовить! Джеймс, ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? Я могу приготовить для тебя ужин! Как настоящий фальшивый бойфренд!

\- Что-то я совсем про это забыл, - лжет Джеймс.

\- Зато я не забывал, - говорит Томас.

И да, Джеймс не знает, что он от этого чувствует, но это чувство определенно не плохое. Оно теплое, вроде того, что пузырится внутри и заставляет чувствовать себя так, как будто ты тонешь в чем-то. В зыбучих песках, например, в горячей ванне, любви, да в чем угодно. Джеймс не останавливается на этом, потому что если сюда вмешаются его чувства, то он все потеряет. Он говорит Томасу, что ему нужно проверить картину (не ложь) и что он уверен, что ужин получится замечательным (а это - полное вранье, учитывая кулинарные способности Томаса).

Он уходит и старается не только Не Говорить Об Этом, но и Не Думать.

Первое идет просто отлично. Он сейчас в одиночестве, а сам с собой Джеймс разговаривает нечасто. Второе выходит ужасно. Джеймс продолжает Думать Об Этом непрерывно.

 

Во время ужина (который, по мнению Томаса, вышел просто великолепным), Джеймс задает ему вопрос.

\- Так что ты думаешь об Аароне?

Его тон - легкий и непринужденный. Но Джеймс никогда не бывает ни легким, ни непринужденным.

\- Ну, он... ничего так... - говорит Томас, неуверенный в том, какой именно ответ хотелось бы услышать Джеймсу. - Слишком нетерпеливый, по моему мнению, но готовый помочь, и голова у него на месте. Нам бы определенно пригодилась его помощь. Не знаю, дружище, не знаю. А ты?

\- Ты ему нравишься, - произносит Джеймс, не отвечая на вопрос. - Но соглашусь. Его помощь пригодится. Я не против его присутствия. Почти настолько же не против, насколько тебе кажется, что на самом деле против. 

Томас усмехается.

\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь, - говорит он, - и ты это знаешь. 

\- Ну, я бы и не сказал, что ты прав. Еда, кстати, неплохо получилась.

\- Я знаю. Может, это моя самая любимая еда из всей существующей.

Они едят в комфортной тишине и Не Говорят Об Этом. Хотя это и не останавливает Томаса от мыслей Об Этом. Он только наполовину неправ. Джеймс почему-то беспокоится об Аароне, причем сильнее, чем показывает, но я тоже беспокоюсь. _Нет, я не позволю ему оказаться ближе к Джеймсу. Не потому, что мне кажется, что он собирается нас выдать. Этого он не сделает. Неважно, что Джеймс думает, но он этого не сделает. Но Аарон... он спокойный. Он умный. Даже слишком умный._

_Если Джеймс сразу положил на него глаз, то только Бог знает, есть ли у меня шанс._

Томас усмехается.

\- Что-то смешное? - спрашивает Джеймс.

_Ага, я и мои шансы на тебя. Я, который клянется, что не станет впутывать сюда чувства, и потом только и делает, что тонет в них._

\- Неа, ничего, - говорит Томас с улыбкой, которую считает чарующей. - Итак, мы все еще в режиме планирования? Потому что есть несколько вещей, которые которые мы не обсудили, пока Аарон был еще здесь. Прежде всего, что мы делаем с Максом Эрнстом? С подлинником, я имею в виду. 

\- Продаем? - спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я создал себе репутацию - ну, не я, а посредники, с которыми я дружу - продавца оригиналов. Было бы неплохо время от времени продавать что-то настоящее, просто чтобы убедиться, что даже если кто-то опасается этого и узнает, как много было подделок, то увидит, что есть и настоящие, подтверждающие мою честность. Кроме того, тогда мне не придется пользоваться твоими деньгами.

Томас закатывает глаза.

\- Да ну тебя. Я просто одновременно невероятно щедр и невероятно богат. Отличное сочетание, я бы сказал. Итак, мы договорились о продаже Макса Эрнста. Как думаешь, через какое время Метрополитен-музей заметит пропажу?

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Если бы я знал. Неделя? Месяц? Двадцать восемь лет? Я понятия не имею, Томас.

\- Ну, это вряд ли важно. Нас еще ни разу не поймали, и это мы еще никогда не оставляли за собой фальшивку. Кроме того, с твоим талантом, могут пройти годы, прежде чем они вообще поймут.

\- Что, сегодня особенно тянет на лесть?

Томас улыбается, хотя и ненамеренно. Он просто чувствует, как это случается всякий раз, когда он смотрит на Джеймса, думает о нем, или разговаривает с ним.

\- Как я уже сказал. Забочусь о том, что у меня в приоритете.

 

Аарон Берр рад, что он здесь.

 

Ограбление кажется Джеймсу неправильным, когда здесь их трое, но он мог бы к этому привыкнуть. И привыкнуть было бы еще проще, если бы он не наблюдал у Аарона постоянное восхищение Томасом.

И все же, он сейчас в музее после его закрытия, и полная луна освещает помещения из-за перистых облаков. Скользящие по небу облака сейчас желтовато-коричневые, как обычно и бывает в городе, и лунный свет колышется вместе с ними. Все кажется заполненным клубящимися узорами и мелькающими отражениями.

Макс Эрнст у Джеймса в сумке, и он стоит неподвижно. Не то, чтобы он забыл, зачем пришел сюда. Он не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Просто он стоит всего в нескольких дюймах от "Звездной ночи", и не настанет тот день, когда он бы не застыл, восхищаясь шедевром Ван Гога.

"Звездная ночь" - одна из тех картин, восхищаться которыми уже почти слишком шаблонно. И, быть может, при дневном свете Джеймс не был бы в таком восторге. Но сейчас глубокая ночь, и плывущие облака превращают весь музей в подобие этой картины, словно ее продолжение. Джеймс никогда не чувствовал себя _настолько_ частью произведения искусства, как сейчас. За исключением, возможно, моментов, когда он сам рисует.

\- Это нечто, - бормочет Томас рядом с ним. Джеймс же едва замечает.

Здесь синий, золотой и черный, но эти цвета не в силах описать темноту, залитую лунным светом. Она глубже, спокойнее, как будто под блеском звезд вот-вот начнется какое-нибудь таинственное приключение.

Джеймс может лишь надеяться, что станет его частью.

Ему кажется, что такая возможность существует.

\- Ты тоже это чувствуешь? - шепчет Джеймс, внезапно поглощенный необходимостью удостовериться, узнать, является ли Томас частью картины, по-прежнему ли они с ним связаны, по-прежнему ли гармонируют их мысли и идеи друг с другом, как картина и музей.

\- Чувствую, дружище. Оно повсюду.

_Как ему всегда удается понимать?_

Аарон откашливается.

\- Господа, не хочу прерывать, но если мы крадем еще и "Звездную ночь"...

Джеймс смотрит на Томаса, чувствуя, как его лицо отражает тот же самый вопрос. _Нужно ли?_ Но Томас качает головой.

\- Нет, - произносит он. - Она должна остаться. Забрать ее - все равно что вырвать кусок холста. Хреновый был бы поступок. Пошли, найдем лучше "Шляпу".

Джеймс и Томас пропускают своего соучастника провести их путь вглубь музея, поскольку Аарон, кажется, знает план помещений лучше, чем они. Макс Эрнст висит в довольно заброшенном углу, и заменить коллаж его точной копией - совершенно не проблема. Трио отходит подальше, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой.

\- Нормально? - спрашивает Аарон.

\- Нормально, - одновременно отвечают Джеймс и Томас. Джеймс улыбается.

\- Теперь уходим, - говорит Томас, резко разворачиваясь на каблуках.

Они заново включают систему безопасности. Включают камеры. Убеждаются, что все именно так, как было до их посещения. Как только они закрывают за собой дверь (Джеймсу очень нравится что-то в том, чтобы выходить через главный вход), то отдают перчатки Томасу и отправляются своей дорогой, все трое, каждый - в свою квартиру. Расходясь, они прощаются.

Первое, что делает Джеймс, когда возвращается к себе - идет убедиться в том, что оба слоя лака на его последней оригинальной работе окончательно высохли.

Второе - паникует, когда осознает, что картина пропала.

 

\- "Хреновый был бы поступок", Томас, - бормочет он сам себе, пробираясь сквозь липкий летний воздух на пути к дому. Его сумка отягощает его украденной картиной. Не из музея. Из дома его лучшего друга.

Он увидел ее впервые, пока Джеймс мыл посуду. Если бы она была чья-то еще, он бы просто попросил. Если бы ее хозяином был кто-то еще, он получил бы ее в одно мгновение. Но это Джеймс, и чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем яснее становится, что он - совсем не кто-то еще. Томас сделал то, что было для него естественно. Украл картину.

Она прекрасна. Она ему нравится. Она похожа на Джеймса в том отношении, которое вряд ли имеет смысл. Джеймс - не хаотичный человек. Он не абстрактный, он не растворяется, не размывается, не разбивается на осколки. Томас любит его за это, потому что он сам готов делать все эти вещи, если этим выиграет у Джеймса улыбку, смех или поцелуй.

Он смотрит на картину и чувствует, что понимать мысли Джеймса становится так же легко, как дышать. То, как изображение переходит к четкости по краям напоминает ему об их связи (или, может быть, Томасу просто мерещится). Как причина, по которой они - такие близкие друзья, как причина, по которой Томас так чертовски влюблен в него. Он был _просто обязан_ получить эту картину.

Поэтому украл ее.

Он думал повесить ее в своей комнате, заполненной произведениями искусства, возможно, даже заменить "Художника", чтобы она висела на самом почетном месте.

Томас идет в темноту, и, хотя звезд не видно из-за светового загрязнения в Нью Йорке, он все еще чувствует себя так, как будто находится внутрь картины Ван Гога.

\- Правильно произносится все равно "Ван _Гофф_ ", - бормочет Томас в пустоту.


	12. "Пигмалион и Галатея" - Жан-Леон Жером

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ее композиция завораживает, и вся картина колеблется на грани ожидания. Цвета, темные и нейтральные, четко выделяют ослепительно-белую скульптуру.  
> Она похожа и на фантазию, и на реальность; магия, созданная масляной краской, но проработанная в деталях, как фотография.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/j0b9yJ/12.jpg

\- И я понятия не имею, как она могла пропасть. У картин нет ног - ты же сам это говорил - так что сбежать сама по себе она не могла. У меня нет ни единой мысли, Томас. Может, ты знаешь, где она может быть?

Хотя они говорят по телефону, Томас почти может видеть Джеймса, расхаживающего по своей квартире. Он не всегда так делает, только когда ему попадается что-то, с чем ему необходимо разобраться, и когда он оказывается _вот настолько_ близок к разгадке.

\- Возможно, тебе лучше отстраниться от этого на какое-то время? - предлагает Томас. - Может, все было на самом видном месте, и ты просто слишком долго искал, чтобы заметить очевидное? Приходи ко мне, а потом вернись и продолжай поиски.

\- А ты прав. Буду к десяти. О, мне нужно кое-что тебе показать. До скорого.

Джеймс бросает трубку, прежде чем Томас успевает попрощаться. Он поступает так постоянно. Не из хамства - просто он быстро думает, зачастую даже быстрее Томаса, так что, как только одна его мысль оказывается завершена, он сразу переходит к следующей. Попрощался? Замечательно. Значит, нужно скорее бросить трубку и заняться тем миллионом других блестящих мыслей, пока что запертых в его сознании.

Томас знает много гениальных людей - и, кстати, считает себя одним из них - но никого, похожего на Джеймса, он еще не встречал. Есть Александр Гамильтон, который, вероятно, может выучить все, что ему дадут, за один день и написать трактат про это в половину того времени. Но он все еще недостаточно умен, чтобы понимать, когда следует заткнуться. Еще Аарон Берр, который знает многое и умеет это скрывать. Он тоже, кажется, быстро учится, но его желание понравиться всем и сразу часто мешает ему.

 _И я, черт подери,_ думает Томас. _Чрезмерно умен, любим всеми, кто со мной знаком, обладаю всеми знаниями, которые когда-либо вычитывал в любой из книг. Гениален по всем показателям. Но слишком потерян в желании иметь то, на что у меня нет права._

А Джеймс? Он - человек с недостатками, и Томас знает об этом, потому что у каждого они свои. Но в отличие от всех остальных людей, недостатки Джеймса, кажется, не умаляют его гениальности. Они - часть его, а также часть его гениальности, так что даже усиливают ее. Застенчивый, упрямый и слишком устойчивый к заигрываниям Томаса? Да. И тем он лучше для него.

_К черту. К черту все это. Может, мне стоит выходить на улицу чаще, постараться отделаться от чувств к нему. Если бы это был кто-то еще, я бы уже давно двинулся дальше, черт подери. Но будь я проклят, если не останусь здесь и не буду тосковать по нему, как идиот._

От входной двери раздается настойчивый звонок. Он впускает Джеймса и ждет. Несколько мгновений он уверен, что избавится от одержимости Джеймсом. Но потом он входит через парадную дверь, на нем те самые джинсы, которые Томас чертовски обожает, и одна из старых футболок Томаса, немного узкая для широких плеч Джеймса. Как всегда, план Томаса рушится, даже толком не обдуманный. 

\- Прекрасно выглядишь сегодня, - поддразнивает он.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Если хочешь забрать одежду назад, просто скажи. Клянусь, твоя одежда уже удвоила размер всего моего гардероба.

\- Что означает, что с его предыдущим размером случилась явная беда, - говорит Томас. - Оставь, тебе идет.

\- Это что, только что была отсылка к "Звездным войнам"?

\- Стой, погоди, правда что ли? Я так хочу посмотреть новый эпизод, но никак руки не доходят. Уже вышел на DVD? Нам обязательно нужно его посмотреть.

\- Не уверен. Но мы всегда можем спиратить его, - предлагает Джеймс.

\- Ни за что, приятель. Никогда так не делаю.

Проходит мгновение в тишине, после чего Джеймс практически сгибается пополам от смеха. Томасу нравится его смех, который он слышит часто, но никогда не подолгу. Чем-то похож на падающую звезду. Но сейчас Джеймс, по-видимому, никак не может перестать смеяться, и его заразительный смех заставляет Томаса присоединиться к нему, и они смеются до тех пор, пока не начинают хвататься за диван для опоры. Томас еще даже не понял, что здесь было смешного, и не сможет, пока смех Джеймса доводит его до умопомрачения.

\- Ты - гнусный вор, Томас Джефферсон, - говорит он наконец, - и твоя реакция на предложение спиратить "Звездные войны"...

Томас кивает, снова заходясь смехом. 

\- И что? - произносит он, превозмогая смех. - Это же совсем из другой области!

\- Неа. Совсем нет, - возражает Джеймс.

Томас сожалеет о том, что вообще задумывался об отстранении от Джеймса. _И даже не важно, что он никогда не будет моим. Или, точнее, важно, но это не проблема. Я не променяю это ни на что во всем чертовом мире._

 

Когда Джеймс приходит к Томасу, день еще даже не наступил. Требуется всего несколько минут уговоров, прежде чем они подключают компьютер Томаса - его дерьмовый, личный компьютер, который наполовину полон вирусов - к телевизору и запускают пиратские "Звездные войны".

Своеобразный способ провести утро, честно говоря.

Джеймс почти не обращает внимания на первые двадцать минут фильма, хотя Томас пристально следит за событиями, полностью поглощенный просмотром. Он пытается выяснить, если есть ли способ приблизиться к Томасу во время просмотра фильма, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно.

 _Что же со мной, явным ненавистником физических контактов, случилось?_ думает Джеймс. Дело в том, что он уже знает ответ. _Я ни в кого не влюблен кроме Томаса, так у меня нет большого количества примеров наслаждения физическим контактом. Но помимо этого, я доверяю ему. Я бы доверил ему все, что угодно._

_Ну, почти все._

Ему понадобилось еще десять минут, но он в конце концов достигает цели, прислонившись к руке Томаса.

\- Эй, ты не против отодвинуться на секунду, приятель? - спрашивает Томас.

 _Ну, это продлилось целых тридцать секунд._ Джеймс отклоняется, готовясь к худшему, но Томас лишь вытягивает руку и приобнимает Джеймса. Теперь они сидят вплотную друг к другу.

\- Гораздо удобней, - говорит Томас.

Джеймс внутренне паникует, прижимаясь к Томасу Джефферсону, хотя сейчас стало гораздо комфортнее. Он смотрит, не моргая, на экран телевизора и пытается сосредоточиться на "Звездных войнах", вместо войны внутри себя. Он делает все возможное, чтобы Не Думать Об Этом. И чем больше он старается, тем труднее это становится.

_Неужели это правда было бы так нелепо, если бы я ему нравился? Я имею в виду, мы сидим на его диване, смотрим вместе кино и обнимаемся. Со стороны выглядит довольно перспективно. Но в то же время, это действительно было бы нелепо. Томас Джефферсон, гениальный, привлекательный и жизнерадостный... Он - творец. И он может заполучить кого угодно. И в довершение, он ведь даже не пытался ни разу меня поцеловать или что-то вроде того. Он же похож на человека, который пытается целовать людей, нравящихся ему._

Джеймсу не удается перестать Думать Об Этом.

После окончания фильма, Томас аккуратно выпутывается из-под Джеймса и потягивается.

\- Как насчет ланча? - спрашивает он. - Я могу захватить что-нибудь из того местечка в корейском стиле, если ты не в настроении что-то готовить.

\- Было бы идеально, - соглашается Джеймс. 

\- Так что, для тебя - пулькоги?*

\- Ты так хорошо меня знаешь.

Когда Томас уходит, Джеймс ставит в очередь "Новую надежду" - почему бы не устроить настоящий киномарафон? - и решает побродить по квартире. С тех пор, как он выздоровел, они проводили больше времени у Джеймса, и он соскучился по картинам здесь. Этот дом - фактически музей, и Джеймс задумывается над тем, брал ли Томас когда-либо плату за то, чтобы осмотреться в его квартире.

В конце концов, он приходит в комнату, заполненную украденными Томасом картинами, и снова обходит ее, разглядывая свои любимые работы. "Художник", _его_ "Художник", был перемещен на новое место, и Джеймс подходит ближе, чтобы аккуратно прикоснуться пальцем к пятну краски на кончике носа.

Видимо, время от времени одни картины меняются на другие, потому что Джеймс не помнит, чтобы видел "Пигмалиона и Галатею", когда был здесь в прошлый раз. Жан-Леон Жером не из тех художников, о которых Джеймс часто вспоминает, но сегодня он оказывается особенно очарован его картиной. Ее композиция завораживает, и вся картина колеблется на грани ожидания. Цвета, темные и нейтральные, четко выделяют ослепительно-белую скульптуру. Градиент кожи Галатеи, переходящий от мраморно-белого цвета к светло-бежевому, напоминает Джеймсу о чем-то, что ему никак не удается осознать.

Она похожа и на фантазию, и на реальность; магия, созданная масляной краской, но проработанная в деталях, как фотография.

После взгляда на следующую картину он снова застывает на месте. Потому что это он написал ее.

Это та самая картина, которая пропала из его квартиры. Та самая, которую украли.

Несмотря ни на что, Джеймс начинает смеяться. _Наверное, именно так и чувствуют себя музеи,_ думает Джеймс.

 

\- Так, - слышит Томас в ту же секунду, когда открывает дверь. - Хочешь поговорить о том, что моя картина висит у тебя дома?

\- Честно? Неа, - Томас кладет пакет с корейской едой на кухонный стол и начинает рыться в шкафах с посудой.

\- Но, может, все-таки будешь?

\- Для тебя - что угодно, дружище, - говорит Томас с победной улыбкой на лице, несмотря на ситуацию. - Слушай. Было глупо с моей стороны украсть ее. Могу вернуть, если хочешь. Очевидно, она ведь твоя. Но я очень хотел взять ее к себе, и мне не хотелось выпрашивать ее в стиле "Эй, Мэдс, подари мне вот эту". Так что, я сделал то, что умею лучше всего - украл ее.

\- Это что, месть за то, что я притворялся более больным, чем был на самом деле?

\- Ну, может быть. Но не только это. Я просто... был обязан ее получить. 

Джеймс принимает из рук Томаса тарелку с едой.

\- Могу я спросить, почему?

\- Потому что... Черт. Понятия не имею, приятель, просто потому что. Что-то там такое было, что долбануло меня как товарный поезд, и мне захотелось смотреть на нее, не отрываясь. Вся картина напоминает мне о тебе, в каком-то смысле. Это странновато, потому что она вся хаотичная, а ты - определенно самое далекое от хаотичности, что я знаю. Но это - произведение искусства, а я собираю подобные вещи, мне нравится их коллекционировать. Мне нравится смотреть на картины тогда, когда я захочу, и эта мне понравилась больше, чем многие другие. Знаешь же, как в музее современного искусства нам казалось, что "Звездная ночь" была повсюду? Вот примерно так на меня подействовала твоя картина, когда я ее увидел.

Джеймс задумчиво кивает.

\- В следующий раз можешь просто попросить, - говорит он, занятый едой.

\- Понял. Честное слово, я сразу почувствовал себя не самым хорошим человеком, когда забрал ее. Как ребенок на детской площадке, пинающий твой рюкзак, потому что влюблен в тебя.

Томас борется с желанием прикрыть свой рот. _Не. Впутывай. Чувства._

Джеймс удивленно поднимает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Только продолжает есть в тишине. Это даже почти что хуже, потому что Томас молчаливо желает услышать от него что-нибудь. Может, он подумал, что это была шутка. Может и нет. Томас всегда гордился своим умением вовремя останавливаться.

\- Я имею в виду, можно подумать, что я, со своим-то очарованием и обаятельностью, нашел бы кого-нибудь получше, - говорит он с усмешкой. - Но я клянусь, стоит тебе оказаться поблизости, я прямо млею.

Джеймс поднимает и вторую бровь, но тут у него звонит телефон, так что он жестом просит задержать эту мысль.

\- Эй, Долли, - говорит он в трубку, - Я сейчас посреди обеда, но - черт, Джон это правда сделал? Погоди.

Он закрывает ладонью трубку и поворачивается к Томасу с умоляющим взглядом.

\- Джон ушел из дома, потому что она купила картину, которая им, цитирую, не нужна. Можно, я отойду на пару минут?

Томас кивает.

\- Конечно, запросто. Что угодно для тебя, дружище.

Джеймсу как будто физически неприятно прерывать разговор, но он убирает ладонь с трубки и идет в соседнюю комнату, продолжая разговор с Долли.

Томас опирается головой о холодильник и задумывается над тем, насколько сильно он только что облажался. Если и есть такая вещь, которая бы невероятно облегчила ему жизнь, так это способность читать мысли Джеймса.

Он слышит обрывки разговора, но не явно различимые слова, только низкий голос Джеймса, который время от времени сменяется молчанием или полными сочувствия вздохами. Ему интересно, насколько плохо скажется такой поступок на муже Долли, является ли это чем-то, что он делает регулярно и насколько это дурной знак. Долли определенно могла найти кого-нибудь получше. Томас вспоминает свадьбу и танец с Джеймсом. Он все еще помнит песню, под которую они танцевали (иногда ее крутят по радио, и она всегда заставляет его улыбнуться), но он начинает забывать ощущение Джеймса рядом с ним, его рук и то, как он выглядел в мелькающем свете праздника.

Томас до смерти желает потанцевать с ним снова.

Он ускальзывает в комнату с картинами и садится в свое кресло, устремив взгляд прямо на картину Джеймса. Он поднимается через несколько секунд и начинает бродить по комнате в поисках какой-нибудь еще картины. Ему нельзя сейчас думать о том, что рисовал Джеймс.

Томас останавливается на "Пигмалионе и Галатее", картине, которую он повесил совсем недавно, хотя она есть у него уже почти год. Она никогда не была его любимой, но по какой-то причине он недавно снова на нее взглянул и его захлестнуло восхищение картиной. Несмотря на то, что нарисована она маслом по бумаге и несмотря на то, что один из ее персонажей буквально вытесан из мрамора, поцелуй, запечатленный на ней, выглядит живым, спонтанным и радостным.

Ему всегда нравились вещи спонтанные и радостные, он всегда прикладывал все усилия, чтобы обладать этими чертами. Опять же, он бы не описал Джеймса ни одной из этих характеристик. Он, скорее, тип, вытесанный из мрамора.

И все равно, если уж картина и говорит о чем-то, так это о том, что эти два типа не обязательно являются взаимоисключающими.

\- Одна из моих любимых, - произносит тихий голос за его спиной, и Томас чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. У него возникает внезапное ощущение дежавю, напоминая о той вечеринке несколько месяцев назад, когда он сказал то же самое Джеймсу.

\- Как там Долли?

\- Уже лучше. Джон Тодд - полный козел. И я хотел спросить, с каких это пор у тебя висит "Пигмалион и Галатея"?

\- Она была у меня уже давно. Но недавно она мне особенно понравилась.

\- И понятно, почему, - говорит Джеймс, кивая. - Ну так. Могу я спросить кое-что?

 

Он старается не суетиться, не переминаться с ноги на ногу в попытке занять как можно меньше места. В миллионный раз, Джеймс чувствует себя слишком большим для ситуации, в которой он оказался, как будто картины на стенах собираются обступить его со всех сторон. Ему хочется быть крошечным.

\- Ага, конечно, давай, жги, - говорит Томас. Его голос звучит так, как будто Джеймс действительно собирается его поджечь.

\- Ты же шутил раньше, да? - спрашивает Джеймс. - Я про "Стоит мне оказаться поблизости".

\- Эм, а что?

\- Потому что ты не... Потому что, - говорит Джеймс. Он не уверен, как вообще можно вербально выразить его мысли. _Потому что ты постоянно флиртуешь со мной, и мне сложно смириться с тем, что это не по-настоящему. Потому что ты не похож на человека, который был бы не против того, чтобы я впутал романтические чувства в нашу дружбу. Потому что, если ты шутил, а я этого не понял, я все это потеряю._

\- Потому что я не "что"?

Джеймс сглатывает.

\- Просто скажи, что ты шутил, Томас.

Его выражение лица постепенно переходит от замешательства к открытому неповиновению. Это выражение Томасу очень идет. На его лице неповиновение выглядит правильным.

\- Нет, - говорит он.

\- Нет?

\- Неа, приятель, я не собираюсь говорить, что я шутил. Потому что это неправда, - неповиновение пропадает на секунду, и на его месте появляется сожаление. - Черт, я сказал себе миллион раз, что не стану впутывать сюда чувства. Но сейчас слишком поздно. Дело в том, что о подобных вещах я никогда не шучу, не с тобой. Ты думал, я шутил? Или _надеялся?_

Джеймс никогда не был в большем замешательстве за всю свою жизнь.

\- Да, именно так я и думал, - говорит он. - Мне казалось, что это ничего не значило. Я... Я так запутался во всем этом.

\- И я тоже, - говорит Томас. - Чувствую себя каким-то слишком сентиментальным.

\- То же самое. Забавно, что ты сказал о том, что не собирался впутывать чувства. Я тоже себе это постоянно говорил.

Томас удивленно поднимает брови.

\- И о каких таких чувствах ты говоришь?

\- Ну...

\- Так что, не собираешься поделиться с классом?

Джеймс оглядывает невероятную сцену перед его глазами. Нет никакой музыки. Нет причудливых ламп. Лишь комната с произведениями искусства, включая Томаса Джефферсона. На его лице - выражение надежды, и Джеймс осознает, что уже видел его много раз, не понимая, что оно означает. Он все еще не до конца уверен, что оно означает именно то, о чем Джеймс думает, но "сентиментальность" - уже неплохое начало.

\- Я немного влюблен в тебя, Томас, - говорит он.

\- Ох, ну слава Богу. Я уж думал, тебе нравился Берр, - говорит Томас. - Но нет, счастливый победитель тут я, верно?

Джеймс смеется.

\- Счастливый - понятие относительное. А ты?

\- Влюблен в тебя с того самого дня, как встретил. Могу вечно рассказывать о том, как и почему, но, честно говоря, меня сейчас немного раздражает то, что я еще тебя не целую.

Джеймс разводит руками.

\- Я тебя останавливать точно не собираюсь.

Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как закрывает глаза - "Пигмалион и Галатея" над плечом Томаса. Джеймс целует его и чувствует его тепло, тепло этого идеального человека, слишком хорошего, чтобы быть правдой, и мрамор превращается в кожу под его прикосновением.

Джеймс улыбается.

_Может, все было на самом видном месте, и ты просто слишком долго искал, чтобы заметить очевидное._


	13. "Пылающий июнь" - Фредерик Лейтон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цвета - мягкие и светлые, женщина, которая изображена на картине - длинноволосая, она спит, и платье лежит на ней как гофрированная бумага, более нежная, чем луч утреннего солнца.  
> Томас погружен в такой же тихий и спокойный сон, как на картине "Пылающий июнь".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/eObnky/13.jpg

У него холодные руки. Джеймс нерешительно прикасается ладонью к щеке Томаса, и Томас вздрагивает, потому что его руки просто _ледяные._ Но со всех сторон его сейчас обступает такое жаркое тепло, что прохлада - почти облегчение.

Целовать Джеймса - совершенно иначе, чем он представлял, и это кажется неправдоподобным, учитывая, как много вариантов развития событий он до этого обдумывал. Все происходит гораздо медленнее, слегка неловко, но во много, _много_ раз совершеннее. Его губы немного обветренные. Он целуется так, как будто не хочет ничего испортить, поэтому делает это медленно, осторожно, держа одну руку на щеке Томаса, а второй касаясь воротника его рубашки. Томас чувствует, как он прижимается немного ближе.

Через несколько мгновений, Джеймс отстраняется, нервничая, стараясь казаться меньше.

\- Было неплохо? - спрашивает он.

Томас усмехается.

\- Лучше, чем что-либо.

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты говоришь это сразу после просмотра "Звездных Войн". Меня это почти оскорбляет.

\- Поцелуй меня уже, ты, зануда.

Второй раз лучше, чем первый.

Третий раз лучше, чем второй.

К четвертому разу они уже в огромном мягком кресле Томаса, Джеймс на его коленях, потому что только так он может до него дотянуться, и они ускоряют ритм до тех пор, пока он не становится немного лихорадочным. Этот раз, решает Томас, нравится ему больше остальных. Он вцепляется в рубашку Джеймса, - или она раньше была его? - но Джеймс застывает. Каждый мускул в его теле, кажется, напряжен.

\- Слишком много сразу, слишком быстро, - произносит он вместо объяснения.

\- О, черт, прости, мне жаль. Хочешь прекратить? Мы можем перестать.

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке, просто... Не сейчас. Пока нет. Не то чтобы я не представлял себе это миллион раз, но... пока нет. Прости.

Томас сжимает его ладонь.

\- Не извиняйся, дружище. Я понял. Будем действовать постепенно. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо. Может, вернемся в гостиную? Я уже приготовил "Новую надежду", но до того, как—

Кивая, Томас надавливает на плечи Джеймса, чтобы тот поднялся из кресла.

\- Звучит неплохо. Хотя, я не уверен, как мне удастся сконцентрироваться. Не уверен, что смогу оторваться от тебя, чего, кстати, и не планирую. Ты думал, мы собираемся украсть еще парочку картин? Неа. Мы просто будем целоваться в музеях после их закрытия, а потом уйдем.

\- Я не сильно против, - говорит Джеймс, опускаясь на диван. - И это напомнило мне кое о чем.

\- А, так об этом ты хотел рассказать мне по телефону?

\- Угу.

Джеймс достает телефон, касается экрана несколько раз, прежде чем показать Томасу таблицу с числами, где одно из них выделено. Число довольно крупное.

\- Почти сто тысяч долларов, - бормочет Джеймс. - Вокруг цены за Макса Эрнста была настоящая драка. Вот за столько его мы в конце-концов и продали. Почти сто тысяч долларов. Я теперь чуть-чуть богат, Томас.

Томас присвистывает. 

\- В этом ты, без сомнения, прав, друг мой. Это значит, что за еду теперь платить будешь ты?

\- Не думаю. Я собираюсь экономить.

Он усмехается.

\- Ну конечно. Пошли, включим "Новую надежду" и полностью забудем про фильм, потому что я снова хочу тебя поцеловать.

\- Я клянусь, ты просто читаешь мои мысли, - говорит Джеймс, улыбаясь.

\- Тот факт, что я еще даже ни разу не поцеловал тебя по-настоящему, указывает на твою ошибку, - обращает внимание Томас.

\- Кино и поцелуи сами собой не начнутся.

\- Ладно, ладно.

 

_\- И чего я не понимаю, так это того, зачем нам нужно возвращаться ко мне, чтобы лечь спать, - произносит голос за дверью._

Геркулес Маллиган прячет голову под подушку.

_\- Потому что, - отвечает другой голос, еще громче предыдущего, - мне нужно было вернуть тебе твою картину._

\- И кто это, в такой час? - спрашивает его друг сквозь сон.

\- Мой сосед и его бойфренд. Извини, что они громко разговаривают, - говорит Геркулес Лафу. - Поверь мне, я каждый раз мечтаю, чтобы они заткнулись, когда оба приходят поздней ночью. Джеймс - приятный парень, но вот насчет его бойфренда я не уверен.

\- Как его зовут?

\- Томас Джефферсон, кажется? Понятия не имею, слушай, я же не веду дневник про каждого своего соседа.

Он слышит шорох в темноте рядом с ним.

\- Джефферсон. Кажется, я был на паре его вечеринок. Он вроде бы коллекционирует произведения искусства. Неплохой парень. Кажется, несколько лет прожил во Франции, так что я могу быть необъективен, причем, в его пользу.

\- Ага. Ладно. Судя по всему, тут все и каждый - ценители искусства.

Снова шорох.

\- Напомни, почему я вообще к тебе пришел в наш выходной? Диван тут не такой уж и удобный.

\- Ну прости, принцесса, - ворчит Геркулес. - Я как раз подложил горошину тебе под матрас. Поверить не могу, что тебе потребовалось столько времени, чтобы это определить.

Тишина.

Геркулес вздыхает.

\- Иди уже сюда. Кровать достаточно большая для нас обоих. Просто не делай глупостей.

Лафайет ахает в поддельном шоке.

\- Да я! Я никогда! Давай, нам пора спать. У нас завтра утренняя смена.

\- Нет, это у меня утренняя, а у тебя - вечерняя, счастливчик. 

\- Тсс. Тихой... Тихой ночи? Это ведь так называется—

\- Спокойной, приятель. Спокойной ночи.

\- Точно.

 

Когда Джеймс Мэдисон наконец просыпается, ему слишком жарко. Во-первых, по-летнему теплые солнечные лучи льются на него сквозь жалюзи. Вся комната окрашена в золотой из-за мерцающего света, как будто снаружи, сразу за окном, пляшут языки пламени. Во-вторых, он все еще замотан в одеяло, которое не выпускает жар, превращая всю кровать в подобие теплицы.

В-третьих, рядом с ним спит Томас Джефферсон. Полоса рыжего света ложится на его лицо, от носа и до нижней губы, и от этого он слегка напоминает тигра. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, занимая всю его подушку и часть подушки Джеймса. Это напоминает ему картину "Пылающий июнь", прекрасную работу Лейтона, и столь же ярко-оранжевую. Цвета - мягкие и светлые, женщина, которая изображена на картине - длинноволосая, она спит, и платье лежит на ней как гофрированная бумага, более нежная, чем луч утреннего солнца.

Томас погружен в такой же тихий и спокойный сон.

Обычно, когда Джеймс просыпается, Томас уже ушел, и они Не Говорят Об Этом.

Он восхищается тем, что теперь они могут не только Говорить Об Этом. Они и есть Это.

Кожа Джеймса липкая от пота, но он все равно пододвигается поближе к Томасу. Он обязан убедиться, что запомнит этот момент, убедиться, что сохранит его у себя в мыслях где-то рядом с воспоминаниями о том, как они танцевали, о том, как они держались за руки и о том, как вчера они целовались.

После нескольких минут, в течение которых Джеймс лишь смотрел на Томаса, чувствуя восхищение на своем собственном лице, Томас шевелится и издает недовольные звуки.

\- Доброе утро, - бормочет он, не открывая глаза.

\- Доброе, - говорит Джеймс. - У тебя есть на сегодня планы?

\- Дай мне минуту, я бодрствую еще только четыре секунды.

\- Это значит "да"?

Томас усмехается и открывает один глаз.

\- Ага, именно так. Я подумал, мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь веселым, причем не связанным с картинами. Ну, знаешь, сделать перерыв. Может, отпраздновать продажу Макса Эрнста, или что-то вроде того. Просто прекратить постоянно красть все подряд на какое-то время.

Джеймс посмеивается.

\- Я сейчас чуть не пошутил самую ужасную шутку.

\- Ну уж нет, теперь ты обязан ее произнести.

\- Уверен? Она просто ужасна.

\- Абсолютно, дружище.

Джеймс открывает рот, но начинает смеяться, после чего снова замолкает.

\- Ладно, ладно. Ты сказал "...прекратить постоянно красть все подряд". И моя шутка была "Но ты уже украл мое сердце!", и я чувствую себя идиотом, потому что я _даже подумал_ о ней, но—

Он замолкает, теряя возможность говорить дальше из-за неконтролируемого смеха Томаса. Он смеется так сильно, что не может дышать, хватаясь за подушки, потому что ему нужно держать хоть что-то.

\- Вот дерьмо, Мэдс, это было даже хуже, чем я ожидал. Господи, она ужасна. Черт, просто отвратительна. Хорошо, хорошо, я в норме.

\- Это была первая и последняя шутка на сегодня, - решает Джеймс.

\- Согласен.

\- Ну так что, какие у тебя планы? Я же знаю, ты что-то придумал.

\- Ну, у меня были _идеи..._

Джеймс улыбается.

\- Тогда расскажи мне, Томас.

\- Погоди секундочку, мне надо достать телефон. Я специально гуглил варианты интересных свиданий, когда ты заснул.

На мгновение, Джеймс оказывается неспособным что-либо произнести. Ему хорошо, хотя и жарковато, и он в своей комнате со своим лучшим другом. Которого он теперь в праве целовать, когда пожелает. Золотистый свет падает на Томаса, проматывающего что-то на экране телефона, и Джеймс хочет запечатлеть это мгновение на картине. Ему интересно, находится ли "Пылающий июнь" сейчас в Прадо, могут ли они отправиться в Испанию, чтобы украсть картину, и придется ли ему рисовать все самому.

Ему подходят оба варианта.

\- Ладно, вот тут предлагают прогулку с собакой, - бормочет Томас. - Предполагается, что мы должны украсть ее, чтобы прогуляться? Я совсем запутался. И это снова значит, что мы должны что-то красть, так что это нам не подходит. И я так и не понял, что вообще означает это предложение.

\- Тоже не знаю, - говорит Джеймс. - Телефон же у тебя. Может, зоомагазин?

\- Я не поведу тебя в зоомагазин на наше первое свидание!

\- Это еще почему?

\- Потому что, да поможет мне Бог, я обязательно приму импульсивное решение купить тебе щенка, Мэдс. Я обычно горжусь своей силой воли, но я _куплю_ тебе щенка и нам _придется_ за ним ухаживать, а я не уверен, готовы ли мы к детям на этой стадии отношений.

\- И нам придется оставить его у тебя, - размышляет Джеймс. - Токсичные краски точно не пойдут на пользу собаке, к тому же, я против того, чтоб животное вообще заходило в ту комнату. Нужно просто убедиться, что ты не 'примешь импульсивное решение' купить _кота._ У меня аллергия.

Томас тяжело вздыхает.

\- Я, видимо, все-таки веду тебя в зоомагазин на наше первое свидание, да?

\- Зато там мы можем погладить всех их животных.

\- Это правда происходит, да?

\- Если ты не хочешь—

Томас переворачивается так, что оказывается с Джеймсом лицом к лицу. Он кладет руку Джеймсу прямо на сердце, и Джеймс уверен, что весь мир на секунду замирает.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Томас.

\- А?

\- Я собираюсь подержать всех ящериц, которые там будут.

 

Томас Джефферсон держит обе руки так, чтобы маленькие леопардовые гекконы не выбрались. Джеймс заглядывает ему через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на крошечных ящериц. Им помогает женщина - она, кажется, единственный сотрудник в этом магазине, и никто не против, потому что Джеймс и Томас сейчас единственные посетители - и ее, кажется, забавляет их общая любовь к ящерицам.

\- Я уверен, - произносит Джеймс, - ты уже потрогал их всех.

\- Угу, - соглашается Томас, изумляясь тому, какие они крошечные у него в руках. - Посмотри, какие они милые, Мэдс. Мы можем назвать их всех прямо сейчас.

\- Но не станем, потому что как только ты даешь чему-то имя, ты сразу привязываешься.

Томас закатывает глаза.

\- И почему ты всегда прав? Давай вернем их на место и пойдем купим мороженое, или что угодно, а то я уже готов скупить весь этот магазин.

Идя к выходу из магазина, они держатся за руки, и Томас удивляется, как ему так повезло. Он произносит что-то забавное, и Джеймс целует его в щеку. Сердцебиение Томаса ускоряется, и он чуть не пропускает взглядом пса.

Он крошечный, ему, наверное, не больше пары недель, и одно его ухо остро торчит вверх. Второго уха не видно совсем. Щенок золотистый, с пятнами белой шерсти на морде. Томас встает как вкопанный, заставляя Джеймса сделать то же самое. Безмолвно указывая на щенка, сидящего в слишком маленькой клетке.

\- О нет, Томас, - говорит Джеймс. Он звучит нерешительно, как будто тоже хочет купить этого щенка.

\- Знаю, знаю, - соглашается Томас, опускаясь на колени рядом с клеткой. Щенок встает и взмахивает единственным ухом, когда оно падает ему на глаза, и подходит поближе к Томасу, утыкаясь носом в его руку. Джеймс тоже опускается, и щенок поворачивается то к Томасу, то к Джеймсу, облизывая их пальцы.

Он издает тихое повизгивание, и Томас почти чувствует, как одновременно с ним буквально тает Джеймс.

\- А, да, - произносит женщина, работающая здесь, подходя к ним, - его принесли пару недель назад. У бедняжки даже имени пока нет. Кто-то обнаружил его, оставленного совершенно одного. Мы думаем, что он был самый мелкий в помете, так что его семья просто двинулась дальше без него.

Томас поворачивается к Джеймсу, ожидая, что ему придется буквально умолять об этом, но встречается лишь с ответным взглядом, который буквально просит, _пожалуйста, давай его возьмем._

\- Я, кажется, уже придумал имя, - говорит Томас.

\- И я тоже, - признается Джеймс.

\- Может, мы думаем об одном и том же? Давай вместе. Три, два, один...

И когда оба они хором произносят "Винсент", Томас понимает, что потерян. 

Ошейник, который они выбирают Винсенту, ярко оранжевый.

На выходе из магазина Томас целует Джеймса, держащего поводок. Винсент прыгает на задних лапах и скулит, как будто не зная, что происходит, но уверенный, что он очень счастлив быть частью всего этого. Томас снова целует Джеймса, на всякий случай.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он.

Джеймс кивает, как будто бы это вполне логично.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

\- Пошли домой. Нам теперь нужно заботиться о собаке. И вина за это полностью лежит на тебе.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Все равно замечательное свидание.

Винсент тянет за поводок, а Томас смеется, следуя за псом.

\- Полностью согласен.


	14. "На юбилей" - Афро Базальделла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ему нравятся линии картины, создается впечатление, что под слоями коричневого и лилового лежит набросок, набросок руки или двух целующихся фигур. Ему нравится, что вся картина - это "почти".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/g4gbdJ/14.jpg

\- У вас теперь есть собака, - замечает Аарон, опускаясь на диван Томаса Джефферсона.

\- Да, у нас теперь есть собака, - соглашается Джеймс. - Его зовут Винсент. В честь Ван Гога.

\- Это из-за того, что у него лишь одно ухо?

\- Угу.

\- Ну, - говорит Аарон, почесывая собаку за ухом, - он милашка.

Аарон всегда чувствует себя немного неловко, если план составляют только они с Джеймсом. Ему не нравится начинать говорить первым, он не любит озвучивать свое мнение, предварительно не изучив всех в комнате. А Джеймс не любит разговаривать. Он раскрывается, только если рядом Томас, хотя у него всегда есть парочка гениальных идей.

Они ждут практически в тишине, а Винсент бегает от одного к другому, стремясь получить максимальное количество почесываний.

\- Ну, - произносит Джеймс, - ты бы не пришел, если бы не нашел какое-нибудь новое место.

\- И то верно, - соглашается Аарон. - Я подумываю о Гуггенхайме. Я считаю, будет легче, чем в музее современного искусства, а с ним мы разобрались с легкостью. Не хочу предлагать ничего слишком опасного, вам ведь теперь нужно заботиться о малыше.

Он гладит Винсента по голове и поздравляет себя с успешной шуткой, когда слышит смешок Джеймса.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джеймс. - Но нам нужно будет спросить—

Как по команде, владелец этого дивана (и остальной части квартиры) заходит в комнату почти без одежды, за исключением мягкого полотенца. Аарон вежливо отводит взгляд, чувствуя себя неудобно.

\- Черт! - говорит Томас, - Мэдс, ты мне не сказал—

\- Я пытался, - отвечает Джеймс. - Ты слишком громко пел в душе, чтобы услышать меня.

\- Приятель, ты зачем это упоминаешь, когда у нас гости? - он поворачивается к Аарону. - Так какая у тебя идея? Тебя бы здесь не было, если бы ты не нашел какое-нибудь новое место.

Аарон морщится.

\- Если бы ты проявил любезность и оделся, я был бы счастлив тебе все рассказать.

Томас закатывает глаза и выходит из комнаты за одеждой. Аарон разделяет с Джеймсом, кажется, разрывающимся между смущением и изумлением, сочувствующий взгляд. Молчание сейчас более приветливое. Когда делишься чем-то с кем-то, даже если это просто... что-то вроде этого... оно делает тишину гораздо более комфортной.

И все же, Аарону отчаянно хочется впечатлить этих двоих. Он хочет стать частью компании, третьим мушкетером.

Но он приходит к пониманию, что Томас Джефферсон и Джеймс Мэдисон - это комплект. Ему повезло просто быть здесь, быть частью их планов. Они могут нуждаться в нем время от времени. Они бросят его или обойдут, если это будет необходимо.

Но они никогда не сделают этого друг с другом.

Аарон вздыхает, откидывается еще дальше на диван и сажает щенка к себе на колени.

Они с Джеймсом дожидаются Томаса, надеясь, что на этот раз он будет полностью одет.

 

\- Я считаю, - говорит Томас, - что легче было бы сначала оценить обстановку в многолюдное время. - Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на полу с бокалом лимонада на колене, успевая наклониться к соломинке, не опрокидывая его, и это каждый раз заставляет его восхищаться собой.

\- Знаю, - говорит Аарон, - Но я клянусь, это место я знаю как свои пять пальцев.

\- Так же хорошо, как предыдущий музей? - спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Не совсем.

\- Тогда мы пойдем все вместе, - говорит Джеймс. Он нечасто принимает решения за всех, но если так делает, то это решение всегда наилучшее. Томас, ненавидящий обычно отдавать другим возможность решать, просто обожает, когда Джеймс делает это.

\- Замечательно! - восклицает он. - Предлагаю утро субботы. Там же планируется что-то крупное?

Аарон кивает.

\- Специальная выставка. Эксперт по Колдеру приходит, чтобы рассказать о "Красных кувшинках", так что, скорее всего, там будет много народу. Многие известные личности в мире искусства тоже. На нас троих никто не станет обращать внимание.

\- Шикарно. Значит, решено. Утро субботы.

Они работают допоздна, и все трое отказываются от ужина, чтобы закончить план. Даже не имея ничего против Аарона Берра, Томас все время их работы жаждет, наконец, выпроводить его из квартиры. Большинство ночей он не хочет ничего больше, чем потратить все время на разработку каждой детали ограбления. И сейчас даже веселее, потому что он не работает в одиночку. Но сегодня, часть его предпочла бы поиграть с щенком, почитать с Джеймсом в своей комнате или сыграть с ним в ту странную игру с Википедией.

 _Что со мной не так, черт подери?_ думает он. _Сейчас не время жаждать домашнего уюта._

_Но опять же, почему бы и нет? С теми деньгами, что у меня есть, мы с Джеймсом можем жить комфортно вечность, не говоря уже о его таланте в живописи. Мы купили щенка. Он мог бы переехать ко мне, и мы могли бы превратить какую-нибудь комнату в место, где он мог бы рисовать. Салли не пришлось бы готовить, потому что Джеймсу и правда нравится это занятие. Мы могли бы ходить по художественным галереям днем, вместо того, чтобы незаконно проникать в них тайком в нерабочее время._

_Как я получу свое удовольствие и адреналин, если мы больше не будем совершать кражи?_

Томас смотрит на Джеймса и делает еще один глоток лимонада. Джеймс слегка наклоняет голову влево, внимательно слушая что-то, что говорит Аарон. Это не было бы таким смешным, если бы Винсент не сидел на полу и не делал бы абсолютно то же самое. Томас усмехается.

_К черту адреналин. И к черту все. Если Джеймс счастлив, то счастлив и я._

И все же, переход к домашней жизни - чертовски ошеломляющая перемена. И у них уже все запланировано на субботу. Лучше оставить эту мысль и вернуться к ней в подходящий момент.

Но когда он, Джеймс и Аарон направляются в Гуггенхайм субботним утром, Аарон - одетый как обычно, Джеймс и Томас - в своих лучших костюмах, Томас позволяет себе задуматься. Он представляет себе не что иное, как поход в продуктовый магазин утром, в будний день. С Джеймсом.

Томас понятия не имеет, как скучная домашняя жизнь с Джеймсом может казаться интереснее, чем кражи произведений искусства.

Но когда он представляет эту жизнь, она оказывается для него гораздо лучше любых краж.

 

Джеймс уходит разведывать обстановку первым, оставив Аарона с Томасом осмотреть часть выставки. Его тоже интересует Колдер, но Томасу всегда нравились все виды искусств. Джеймсу ближе только картины.

Он находит то, что хочет украсть, еще при первом обходе музея, но решает сначала согласовать это с Томасом и Аароном, прежде чем все-таки выбрать картину Афро Базальделлы "На юбилей". Ему нравятся линии картины, создается впечатление, что под слоями коричневого и лилового лежит набросок, набросок руки или двух целующихся фигур. Ему нравится, что вся картина - это "почти".

Он думает о том, что она, возможно, была нарисована на двадцать четвертый юбилей. _Почти_ юбилей.

Забавно, что до этого ни Томасу, ни Аарону не нравилось ничего в стиле "почти".

Он проходит мимо Аарона на пути к выставке Колдера, не обращая на него внимания. Лучше, если никто не заметит, что они знакомы. 

Но Томаса проигнорировать он не в силах.

Джеймс касается руки Томаса.

\- Эй, - шепчет он. - Я тебя уже потерял. Пока что просто прогулялся по музею.

\- И нашел что-то, что тебе нравится?

\- Угу. Знаешь "На юбилей"?

Томас берет его руку в свою и пожимает.

\- Думаю, видел ее раз или два. Она интересная, это точно.

\- Тсс, мы мешаем презентации.

И, хотя они не сказали вслух ничего, что могло бы быть использовано против них, между ними все было ясно. Мы крадем "На юбилей", нравится это Аарону или нет. Конец обсуждения.

Джеймс начинает мысленно разрабатывать план. Эта картина просто гигантская, так что им придется быть изобретательнее. Хорошо, что их в этом деле будет трое.

Спустя два часа, Аарон сообщает:

\- Извините, ребята, но здесь я вам помочь не смогу.

\- Какого черта, приятель? - требует объяснения Томас. Джеймс успокаивающе кладет руку ему на плечо.

\- Поход на природу с Тео и скаутами будет длиться все выходные, и я обещал сопровождать их. Мне нужно принести горячий шоколад. 

Томас мгновенно успокаивается. Джеймс смотрит на него, и он кивает.

\- Это ради его дочери, - бормочет Томас.

\- Хорошо.

Вскоре Аарон покидает их, якобы для того, чтобы сходить и купить смесь горячего шоколада для похода дочери. Джеймс задумывается, каково ему живется, всегда ставя в приоритет дочь. Не то чтобы ему когда-нибудь захочется заботиться о ребенке, - по крайней мере, не на этой стадии жизни, пока что ему для практики хватит Винсента - но ему кажется, что это было бы не так уж и плохо. Знать, что всегда есть то, что для тебя дороже в любой ситуации.

Джеймс не уверен, что для него является таким прямо сейчас. Обычно это были деньги, чтобы просто выживать. До этого - колледж. Потом, долгое время, - картины. Сейчас, может быть, это кражи картин. Но более вероятно, что это Томас.

_И это смешно, но я ничуть не против._

 

Перед походом в Гуггенхайм, Томас и Джеймс пытаются убить время. Они закончили план ограбления еще несколько часов назад, несмотря на то, что их лишь двое, поэтому сейчас им остается лишь нервно ждать, и минуты идут медленнее, чем им полагается.

И хотя Томас чувствует себя раздраженным и нервным, ему все равно нравится эта часть. В этот момент они представляют все моменты, в которые что-то может пойти не так. Это та часть, которую они вспоминают, успешно завершив ограбление и осознав, что _абсолютно ничто_ не могло пойти не так.

Учитывая, что сейчас у них есть Винсент, теперь это, видимо, та часть, где они берут своего пса на пробежку вокруг дома, чтобы избавиться от нервозности, накопленной за день.

\- Ну так, - говорит Томас, прожевывая батончик гранолы - работу мозга надо стимулировать, как-никак, - почему именно "На юбилей"?

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Мне просто понравилась картина. И она будет нравиться мне еще больше, когда я повешу ее к себе на стену.

Томас усмехается.

\- Мэдс, а ты теперь самый настоящий вор. Это и правда кажется более уместным, правда? Эта картина будет первой, которую мы украдем как настоящая пара, а не просто партнеры. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы украдем "На юбилей" на наш юбилей?

\- Именно это я и хотел сказать, - Томас наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, но Джеймс поворачивается к нему и ловит поцелуй губами. Томас целует его и старается сделать так, чтобы переполняющие его чувства не были слишком очевидны. 

_А, к черту. Мы партнеры._

\- Мне так повезло, - произносит Томас. - Серьезно, Мэдс, я, наверное, в прошлой жизни сотворил что-то невероятное, что заслужил тебя.

\- Например?

\- Не знаю. Может, написал Декларацию независимости, или что-то вроде того, - говорит он, махнув рукой. - Что-то великое и чертовски важное.

\- Если бы ты жил в то время, это значило бы, что ты был рабовладельцем.

Томас поднимает бровь.

\- Дружище. Томас Джефферсон - рабовладелец? Да ну тебя.

\- Ага, видимо, я преувеличил, - признает Джеймс, кладя голову Томасу на плечо. - И все-таки, ты считаешь, что я - награда за то, что ты написал Декларацию независимости, да?

\- _Или что-то в этом роде,_ \- добавляет Томас. - Может, Статьи Конфедерации или как их там.

\- Разве они не отстой?

\- Не знаю, дружище, история Америки не была у меня профильным предметом. Нам уже не пора?

Улыбка Джеймса передается Томасу.

\- Наверное. Одежда для ограбления?

\- Ага.

 

Джеймс точно знает, что им нужно сделать. Зайти. Выйти. Как и раньше, они стараются завершить все как можно скорее, но всегда останавливаются, чтобы восхититься работой. Картина выглядит иначе в темноте. Линии наброска почти не заметны, и вся картина становится более нечеткой. На легкие розовые и пурпурные цвета наброшена тень, и вся картина выглядит темнее на несколько тонов.

Как ни странно, в темноте она выглядит менее "почти". Скорее как _что-то._

Томас целует Джеймса в щеку.

\- Вернусь прямо сейчас, - говорит он. - Оставил перчатку на этаж ниже как идиот. Начинай без меня, дружище.

\- Хорошо. Люблю тебя. Будь осторожен.

\- Я всегда осторожен, Мэдс.

Еще один поцелуй в щеку, и Томас уходит в темноту. Джеймс начинает снимать картину с креплений, зная, как именно это должно быть. Он тихий, он делает это быстро.

Он вздрагивает, когда слышит голос, не принадлежащий Томасу.

 

Томас борется с желанием начать ругаться вслух, когда слышит голоса с этажа над ним. Именно голоса, множественное число. Это никогда не является хорошим знаком.

Один из них явно принадлежит Джеймсу. Он давно запомнил его речь, интонацию и тембр. Он мог бы услышать его голос на фоне бури и все равно мгновенно узнать его. И знакомство с одним голосом делает второй еще менее узнаваемым. Он не может разобрать ни слова, но звучит все именно так, как будто Джеймса поймали с поличным.

И _черт,_ именно этого он и боялся - впутать чувства. Что одного из них поймают, и все полетит к черту. 

Незнакомый голос становится гораздо громче.

\- Кто тебе помогает?

 _Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно сказать,_ думает Томас стараясь изо всех сил донести свои мысли к Джеймсу. Они всегда были как-то связаны. Ему остается лишь молиться, чтобы эта связь помогла именно тогда, когда они нуждаются в ней больше всего.

_Давай, Джеймс. Сделай умный выбор. Сдай меня, и мы разделим обвинение, все будет в порядке. Или сдай меня, мы согласуем наши отчеты и обвиним во всем Аарона. Я могу выпутать нас из чего угодно. Просто расскажи, что у тебя есть партнер. Скажи, что он лишь на этаж ниже._

_Черт подери, Джеймс, скажи, что я с тобой._

\- Никто, - слышит он голос Джеймса, громкий и ясный. - Я здесь один.


	15. "Метаморфозы Нарцисса" - Сальвадор Дали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она полна жженых тонов, умбры и желтого. За исключением, конечно, крошечного нежного белого цветка. Как и любая работа Дали, эта картина оставляет за собой впечатление, что все ее секреты возможно раскрыть, если будет подобран верный ключ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/myeUyJ/15.jpg

Сейчас он уже не совсем знает, что еще он может сделать. Он вложил свою душу в этот музей. Он приходит рано, остается допоздна и усердно работает. Он организовывал каждое событие здесь с тех пор, как его наняли. Он считает сотрудников музея - и, в какой-то странной степени, даже произведения искусства здесь - частью своей большой семьи.

И сегодня вечером, во время прогулки, Джордж Вашингтон наткнулся на парня, пытавшегося украсть картину.

Он едва ли знает, как ему следует поступить. Кто-то наверняка помогает парню, потому что картина, которую он пытался украсть - "На юбилей" - просто гигантская.

Но когда он говорит, что он пришел один, его слова как будто имеют больше смысла. Он выглядит тихим. Он не собирается противостоять Джорджу. Наоборот, он всем своим видом старается сжаться, быть меньше, казаться более скромным. Когда он говорит Джорджу, что он здесь один, достаточно взглянуть в его глаза.

Он выглядит _отчаянно._

Джордж Вашингтон мгновенно чувствует, что разрывается. Парень пытался украсть картину из его музея. Но для него он уже не вор, он просто парень. _Ему наверняка уже почти тридцать, Джордж._

Но он никогда не мог сопротивляться отчаянию.

\- Эта серия краж, - спрашивает он беспомощно, разрываясь между гневом и желанием помочь, - Это все был ты?

Парень качает головой из стороны в сторону, но не давая четкого ответа.

\- Нет, - бормочет он. - Но эта... У меня не было выбора.

 

Справедливости ради, он не наврал, потому что ни в какой из предыдущих краж он не участвовал в одиночку.

Джеймс знает, что у него нет таланта оценивать обстановку, какой есть у Томаса. Он не может посмотреть на чье-то лицо и узнать человека, узнать вкусы и рычаги влияния. Томас рассказывал ему о них однажды. Джеймс все еще не совсем понимает этот концепт, но он, кажется, только что нашел один.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, сынок? - спрашивает мужчина в костюме.

Джеймс опускает глаза, из-за всех сил стараясь казаться меньше. Честно говоря, этим он даже не обманывает. Ему сейчас до смерти хочется сжаться до крошечных размеров. Он выбирает лучший из доступных ему вариантов действия и бормочет:

\- Ну, знаете. Голодающий художник. Едва удавалось платить за квартиру, пока она была.

Тоже лишь наполовину неправда. Большую часть времени он провел у Томаса, а не у себя.

Мужчина в костюме сочувственно кивает. Джеймс думает, что это, возможно, один из рычагов. Кажется, он постепенно понимает их идею.

\- Преступление - это не решение проблемы, сынок. Ты знаешь, сколько сил я вкладываю в этот музей, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь?

\- Ну, много?

Мужчина усмехается.

\- Много. И украсть картину... Не важно, насколько отчаянное у тебя положение, всегда найдется другой выход, сынок.

\- Разве? - спрашивает он, все еще не поднимая глаз. Джеймс боится, что если он взглянет вверх, вся иллюзия развеется, и он в скором времени окажется где-то в камере и будет ожидать суда. Но мужчина в костюме все еще здесь, и его голос все еще звучит неловко, как будто он не знает, что ему делать.

\- Всегда, - повторяет он. - Послушай, сынок, я собираюсь вывести тебя из этого музея, и ты расскажешь мне, что такого плохого произошло в твоей жизни, что ты решился украсть картину. Завтра я закажу установку совершенно новой охранной системы. Но я клянусь, если ты когда-нибудь хоть пальцем коснешься одной из моих картин, глазом моргнуть не успеешь, и полиция будет здесь. Ты меня понял?

\- Предельно ясно, - говорит Джеймс. - Но это значит... Вы не собираетесь вызвать полицию?

\- _Пока что,_ \- поправляет мужчина. - И почему тебе сейчас негде жить?

\- Все... сложно. Я почти что переехал к одному моему другу, но я ведь не могу оставаться там целыми сутками... Ну, я рисую, едва ли можешь прожить на выручаемые деньги, только если твой навык достаточно высок. А я...

Мужчина сочувственно улыбается. Они спускаются все ниже и ниже, и Джеймсу остается лишь надеяться, что Томасу хватило ума уйти. По крайней мере, его нигде не видно. Джеймс пытается связаться с ним хотя бы телепатически.

_Тебе лучше быть дома и никому об этом не рассказывать, Томас. Кому-то нужно заботиться о Винсенте._

\- Я сам пытался рисовать однажды, - произносит мужчина. - Я может и знаток шедевров искусства, но своими руками творить ничего не выходит.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Есть слово, означающее творческий кризис, но для художника?

\- Арт-блок?

Джеймс хмыкает в знак согласия.

\- Значит, картины писать не вышло? - уточняет мужчина.

\- Нет. По крайней мере не так, как я надеялся. Но мне же нужно как-то сводить концы с концами. У меня нет постоянной работы, зато есть связи с влиятельными людьми из мира искусства и умение обходить охранные системы... Я прошу вас понять, сэр, я не видел никакого иного выхода. Черт, мне ведь надо заботиться о собаке—

Мужчина удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Собаке, да?

\- Ага. Маленькая дворняжка. Все еще щенок. У него лишь одно ухо.

\- Как его зовут?

\- Винсент.

Мужчина усмехается.

\- Подходящее имя.

Они стоят снаружи Гуггенхайма и разговаривают. Джеймс узнает его имя - Джордж Вашингтон. Он узнает, что у них есть общий знакомый - Геркулес Маллиган, который работает с охранной системой музея на неполную ставку. Он узнает о том, как сильно этот человек любит искусство. 

Джордж Вашингтон создает вокруг себя такое агрессивно-отеческое ощущение, что Джеймс чувствует себя комфортно рядом с ним и ничего не может с этим поделать. Даже несмотря на то, что он все еще может вызвать полицию.

И что важнее, Джеймс узнает, что Вашингтон любит искусство точно так же, как и он. Или, скорее, будет лучше сказать, что это Джеймс любит искусство так, как Вашингтон. Они любят его одинаково. Джеймс рассказывает ему о вечернем посещении музея, о том, что видел "Звездную ночь" и чувствовал ее повсюду, о точно таком же ощущении тесноты в груди, как то, которое возникает от влюбленности. Он опускает ту часть, которая говорит о том, что он пришел в музей, чтобы украсть что-то.

Это, на его взгляд, часть, в которой его свободно отпускают домой. Джордж Вашингтон вручает ему карточку и говорит:

\- Позвони мне, но не настолько поздней ночью.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я все еще могу вызвать полицию. Доброй ночи, сынок.

 

Джеймс вваливается в квартиру Томаса около часу ночи, обнаруживая его, лихорадочно шагающего по комнате и дергающего себя за волосы. Винсент бегает следом за ним, виляя хвостом и мотая головой, столь же взволнованный, как и Томас.

\- Дорогой, я дома, - спокойно зовет Джеймс.

На мгновение, Томас напрягается всем телом от неожиданности. Расслабляясь, он сокращает расстояние до Джеймса в два шага, тянет его к себе и обнимает так сильно, что Джеймсу кажется, что он может совсем остаться без воздуха.

\- Я не знал, что собирается сделать с тобой, - бормочет он. - Вернешься ли ты домой, или мне позвонят, сообщая, что это твой единственный звонок из-под заключения. Черт, Джеймс, я еще никогда не попадался. Я понятия не имел, что мне делать.

\- Честно говоря, ты ведь так и не попался.

Томас прекращает объятья, но все еще держит Джеймса рядом. 

\- Но должен был! Что это вообще был за ход, Мэдс? Сказать ему, что ты пришел один. Мы могли принять удар вместе! Я мог бы соврать и вытащить нас оттуда без проблем. Ты... под домашним арестом до суда или что-то вроде этого? Черт, Мэдс, тебя все-таки отправят в за решетку? Почему ты просто не сказал ему—

Джеймс поднимает руку, и Томас сразу же замолкает.

\- Никакой тюрьмы, - говорит он. - Пока нет. Мне кажется, я ему нравлюсь. У меня его визитная карточка есть.

\- У тебя что?

Он достает ее из кармана.

\- У меня есть его визитка.

\- Дружище. Какого черта? Ты что ему наговорил?

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Я рассказал ему правду. Что-то вроде того.

 

Не зная, что ему чувствовать, Томас колеблется между облегчением, паникой, смятением и гордостью. Джеймс здесь, перед ним, и никакой полиции пока не видно. Ключевое слово "пока" - все еще может измениться. А может и нет, потому что больше ничего не имеет смысла. Потому что Джеймс - тихий, застенчивый Джеймс - выпутался из тяжелой ситуации сам.

Томас осознает, что протянул несколько часов, ни разу не заволновавшись о себе, и это его поражает. Но какая разница, арестуют ли его самого?

Джеймс в порядке.

\- Значит, - произносит он, стараясь улыбаться, - ты позвонишь ему?

\- Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор. Но он, кажется, приятный человек. Мы говорили о картинах.

\- Ну конечно.

\- Он любит искусство так же, как и мы, Томас. Мне кажется, именно поэтому я и здесь, а не... где-то еще. В этом деле мы все держимся рядом.

Томас поднимает бровь.

\- А о чем именно вы говорили?

\- О многом. Упомянули "Звездную ночь". Еще "Метаморфозы Нарцисса" и "Пылающий июнь", ну и парочку других. 

Томас усмехается, и на этот раз ему не приходится себя заставлять. 

\- "Метаморфозы Нарцисса" сейчас - особенно подходящая картина, не так ли?

Он видел ее в живую лишь раз. Она полна жженых тонов, умбры и желтого. За исключением, конечно, крошечного нежного белого цветка. Как и любая работа Дали, эта картина оставляет за собой впечатление, что все ее секреты возможно раскрыть, если будет подобран верный ключ.

\- Думаю, да, - соглашается Джеймс. - Нам следует выспаться, Томас. Мы раздражаем Винсента.

Винсент повизгивает, как будто соглашаясь.

\- Ладно, ладно. Господи, Джеймс, завтра ты мне расскажешь все, о чем ты с ним говорил. И не притворяйся, будто не помнишь, мистер Фотографическая Память. Я обязан знать все детали, дружище.

\- Завтра.

\- Ага. Верно. Завтра. Давай, пошли спать. Я клянусь, я тебя больше никогда из виду не выпущу. Чуть не заработал себе инфаркт, пока волновался о тебе.

Когда Томас ложится в постель, каждый из мужчин оказывается на своей стороне, но он не стесняется сразу же обнять Джеймса. Джеймс не может принимать его всерьез, но Томас не врет о том, что не хочет выпускать Джеймса из виду. У него кружится голова от того, насколько _неправильно_ все случилось, и насколько все могло быть хуже. Кажется чудом, что Джеймс сейчас рядом с ним, теплый, живой и дышит так спокойно, как может дышать лишь человек в глубоком сне.

Все это сбивает с толку, и Томас не уверен, на какой из сторон картины "Метаморфозы Нарцисса" они сейчас находятся. И сейчас он даже не уверен, на какой он _хочет_ быть.

 

\- Я так понимаю, это не свидание? - спрашивает Джон Лоуренс с ухмылкой

\- Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, - соглашается Александр Гамильтон. - Помнишь Джорджа Вашингтона, верно?

\- Твоего отца?

\- Да, именно. Вчера мне пришла от него смс почти в полночь—

\- Значит, для тебя еще ранним вечером.

\- ...И там было что-то про то, что он, возможно, поймал вора. Знаешь, _вора._ Не могу дождаться новостей, понимаешь? Я написал ему уже раз двадцать, нет ответа, нет ответа, нет ответа. Буквально умираю от ожидания.

\- И? - спрашивает Джон, поднимая бровь.

\- И ничего. Просто какой-то заблудший парень, который пытался встать на ноги, судя по его словам.

\- Он сдал его в полицию?

Александр усмехается.

\- Ты же вроде сказал, что помнишь его? Бедные заблудшие ребята, пытающиеся встать на ноги - его главная слабость.

\- Это поэтому он тебя так любит?

\- Заткнись, Джон, со мной все в порядке. Ставлю полсотни долларов на то, что он предложит парню работу и вообще что угодно, в чем он нуждается. Я рад, что он помогает людям, но меня так разочаровывает, что я подобрался _настолько близко_ к разгадке всех этих краж... И этот парень оказывается просто... Кем бы он ни был.

Джон серьезно кивает.

\- У тебя похищение произведений искусства - всегда вступительная тема, заставляющая людей в тебя влюбляться?

Алекс играет бровями.

\- А что, работает?

 

Джеймс просыпается из-за ощущения того, как пес лижет ему лицо. Он переворачивается, зарываясь лицом в подушку, подальше от Винсента. Он даже не знал, что пес может забраться на кровать, но, судя по всему, запросто.

Он, конечно, помнит вчерашний вечер с полной ясностью, но у воспоминаний появляются новые цвета. Благодаря безопасности и теплу спальни Томаса, они кажутся более далекими. В его голове они заключены в жженые тона, умбру и желтый, как выцветшая фотография в сепии. Джеймс думает о картине и гадает, цветок он сейчас или мужчина, и какое именно значение несет каждая из сторон.

Винсент все еще облизывает его лицо.

Томас обнимает Джеймса так крепко, что ему становится сложно уворачиваться от утренних поцелуев пса. Настолько сложно, что он случайно будит Томаса, ворочаясь рядом с ним. Винсент переключается на него, из-за чего Томас начинает ворчать.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Джеймс, зевая.

\- Конечно, - говорит Томас, отпуская Джеймса, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. - Думаешь, сегодня он тебя сдаст в полицию?

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Нет, если я ему сначала позвоню. Я надеюсь. Его зовут Джордж, кстати. Джордж Вашингтон.

Томас шокировано моргает и буквально роняет челюсть, но быстро закрывает рот, когда Винсент стремится лизнуть его прямо в губы.

\- Мэдс, тебя поймал с поличным директор Гуггенхайма.

\- Вот черт, - он помнит это имя. Он даже не обдумал этого прошлой ночью. - Значит, то, что со мной вскоре случится, либо будет великолепным, либо ужасным. Это... Вау. Ага. Что-то произойдет.

\- Эй, - Томас кладет на руку Джеймса свою. - Что бы ни случилось. Все будет в порядке, Мэдс, ты это знаешь. Мы пройдем через это вместе, потому что мы всегда так делаем. За исключением, конечно, момента, когда ты сказал Джорджу Вашингтону, что тебе никто не помогал. Честно, я почти оскорблен.

\- Я не собирался стучать на тебя и извиняться за это не собираюсь, - говорит Джеймс, звуча почти что вызывающе.

Томас целует его в висок и улыбается.

\- Мне нужно позвонить ему, - произносит Джеймс.

\- Ага.

Он не двигается. Ему пока что не хочется выбираться из кровати и чувствовать перемены в себе. Он не готов к Метаморфозам.

\- Дружище, - вздыхает Томас, - как думаешь, насколько весело Аарону в его скаутском походе?


	16. "Сон" - Анри Руссо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он видит глубокие оттенки зеленого и вспышки темно-лазурного. Он видит круглые глаза рыжевато-коричневых львов. Впервые Томас не просто мечтает, сидя на причудливом диване, окруженный комфортом Парижа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/mNaf5y/16.jpg

\- Так что я пришел к выводу, что вы не собираетесь меня арестовывать, - произносит Джеймс в телефон.

Он не сказал бы этого, если бы он не был полностью уверен в себе. Но чем дольше он обдумывает ситуацию, тем увереннее становится. Он не знает, чего хочет Вашингтон, но посадить Джеймса за решетку - явно не одна из его целей.

\- Как? - спрашивает Джордж Вашингтон.

\- Вы так этого и не сделали.

\- Справедливое замечание, мой мальчик, - он посмеивается, и Джеймсу приходится держать телефон подальше от уха, потому что от смеха в сочетании с помехами можно оглохнуть. 

Томас окидывает Джеймса удивленным взглядом.

\- Громкие помехи, - тихо говорит Джеймс. Томас кивает. Он настоял на том, что хочет присутствовать во время этого телефонного разговора. Конечно, именно для того, чтобы узнавать обо всем одновременно с Джеймсом. Джеймс имеет все основания подозревать, что это еще и потому, что Томас волнуется, что Джеймса арестуют, если они проведут больше полминуты в разных комнатах.

_Как будто его присутствие было бы сдерживающим фактором для полиции._

\- Значит, если я не собираюсь сдавать тебя полиции... - продолжает Вашингтон. Джеймс снова подносит телефон к уху.

\- Боюсь, сэр, - говорит он, - так далеко я не заходил. Что бы вы ни собирались сделать, я предпочту это аресту.

\- В таком случае, почему бы тебе позже не прийти в музей? - спрашивает Вашингтон. - Если можешь, пожалуйста, оденься поприличнее. Если не можешь, то не волнуйся об этом. Мы просто поговорим.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джеймс. - Позже - это во сколько?

\- Скажем, в два. Увидимся, мальчик мой.

\- Хорошо.

Он вешает трубку. В то же мгновение Томас оказывается рядом и кладет руку ему на плечо.

\- Странно все это, - говорит он. - Зато, что бы там ни происходило, арестовывать тебя не собираются, что уже хорошо. Почему он хочет, чтобы ты пришел?

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Ты разбираешься в людях, не я.

\- Ну, _это_ я знаю. Вообще, я во всем разбираюсь. Но услышать его часть беседы мне не удалось, а ты - не самый разговорчивый человек. Так что он от тебя хочет?

\- Пока не имею ни малейшего понятия. Погоди, если ты не слышал его слов, то откуда знаешь, что он хочет, чтобы я пришел?

Томас подмигивает ему.

\- Я разбираюсь в людях.

 

Джордж Вашингтон ждет в своем кабинете. Он борется с собственными мыслями, пытаясь понять, правильное ли принимает решение. Но он понимает, что ни на что иное времени уже не осталось. Не то чтобы он мог просто позвонить в полицию и сказать: "Какой-то парень проник в мой музей, и я решил отпустить его, но теперь меня мучают сомнения. Кстати, ничего не было украдено. И взлома тоже не было - он просто умеет работать с нашими охранными системами".

 _Я уверен, что смог бы сформулировать точнее,_ думает он, но сейчас это уже не кажется ему важным. Он уже сделал свой выбор.

Теперь ему остается лишь надеяться, что Джеймс Мэдисон столь же умен, как кажется.

Сбившиеся с пути люди всегда были его слабостью. Для человека, у которого нет собственных детей, Джордж слишком часто привязывается к нуждающимся в его помощи. Есть несколько людей, которые для него уже стали семьей. Александр Гамильтон - яркий пример, хотя, когда он сам по себе не был ярким? Но Джордж всегда готов предоставить свою отцовскую помощь всем, кого встретит. И бедняга Джеймс, кажется, нуждается в ней.

Едва ли живет в квартире, большую часть времени за счет кого-то еще, не имея постоянного источника дохода. Хороший парень, умный, во многом разбирается, насколько Джордж успел понять. Ему просто нужно что-то, с чего можно начать.

Джеймс заходит в кабинет в сером костюме и пурпурном галстуке, который ему _почти_ в самый раз, но, все же, не совсем. Он указывает на свою одежду.

\- Это принадлежит моему парню, - первое, что он произносит.

Джордж понимающе кивает.

\- Ничто не подходит так, как одолженные рубашки, - соглашается он. - Костюмы тем более. Заходи, мальчик мой. Садись.

Он делает, как сказано, отодвигая стул от стены, чтобы сесть лицом к Джорджу. Джордж садится и переплетает пальцы, все еще пытаясь убедить себя, что это плохое решение, потому что это - единственный способ остановить себя и не дать этому парню все, что ему нужно.

\- Как ты? - спрашивает Джордж. - Как твой парень?

\- Мы в порядке.

Джордж ждет продолжения фразы, но Джеймс продолжает молчать.

 _Застенчивый,_ подсказывает его разум. _И сейчас даже более застенчивый, потому что знает, что никто не арестует его за молчание._

\- Уверен, тебе интересно, зачем я тебя позвал, - начинает Джордж. - Как много ты знаешь об охранной системе?

\- Достаточно, чтобы зайти и выйти, - говорит Джеймс. - Я... веду себя тихо. Так проще выяснить, как пробраться внутрь. Никто меня не замечает.

\- А картины?

Джеймс усмехается, но его смех переходит в приступ кашля. Джордж начинает судорожно пытаться как-то помочь, но Джеймс уже находит свой платок и закрывает им рот. Как только кашель перестает, Джеймс болезненно улыбается.

\- Картины. - повторяет Джеймс, - О них я знаю больше, чем об охранной системе. Мы с Томасом—

\- Кто такой Томас?

\- Бойфренд. Мы придумали игру: он читает мне статью из Википедии о какой-нибудь картине, не называя имени художника и названия работы. Я должен угадать, что это за картина. Мой рекорд - семь секунд. Он наклоняет голову после такого заявления, как будто боясь, что сказал слишком много.

Джордж кивает.

\- Значит, если бы наш музей, к примеру, хотел бы одолжить картину из нью-йоркского музея современного искусства, что бы ты предложил, и почему?

Джеймс задумывается на несколько мгновений, усмехается своем собственным мыслям, но сразу же вспоминает, где он.

\- "Сон" Анри Руссо.

\- Почему?

\- Прежде всего, она интересная. Не сюрреализм, конечно, но интереснее других его знаменитых работ. Несмотря на то, что картина, так сказать, не впишется идеально в композицию всех остальных работ в Гуггенхайме, ее размер и цвета, которыми воспользовался автор - оттенки глубокого зеленого и желтого - поспособствуют тому, чтобы картина выглядела к месту. К тому же, это последняя работа, которую Руссо закончил перед смертью. К эстетической красоте работы прибавляется еще и этот аспект.

Джеймс обрывисто выдыхает, снова выглядя так, как будто сказал слишком многое. Джордж улыбается.

\- Впечатляюще.

\- Честно говоря, сэр, - бормочет Джеймс, - я и правда стараюсь вас впечатлить.

\- Ну, мальчик мой, я бы сказал, что тебе вполне удается. И если бы нам потребовался кто-то, чтобы, скажем, работать с другими музеями, договариваясь об одолжении картин, путешествовать с ними и добавлять в нашу коллекцию, этот кто-то стал бы красть эти картины?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - говорит Джеймс.

Джордж наклоняется вперед. _Думаю, плохая это идея или нет, но она моя._

\- Я перефразирую, - произносит он. - Если бы этим кем-то был ты, ты бы крал наши картины?

Джеймс выглядит задумчивым на мгновение, будто бы обдумывая ответ. Возможно, это плохой знак. Но потом он все-таки отвечает.

\- Конечно, нет. Мне бы пришлось к ним прикасаться.

Джордж растерян, но все равно кивает.

\- В таком случае, мальчик мой, мы давно ищем кого-то вроде тебя. Хочешь присоединиться к команде?

\- Просто вот так вот?

\- Ну, нет, не совсем _просто_ , - признает Джордж. - Мне нужно будет разобраться с документами, потом с документами нужно будет разобраться тебе. Но в течение недели с половиной, я бы сказал, работа будет твоей, если захочешь.

\- Почему вы мне верите? - спрашивает Джеймс. Его голос звучит заинтересованно, а не обвиняюще. Будто бы вопрос задан из чистого любопытства.

Джордж качает головой.

\- Не знаю. Но верю.

 

\- Не уверен, что когда-то так хвастался, - признается Джеймс со вздохом, полулежа на диване Томаса, как будто на приеме у психотерапевта.

Томас гладит Джеймса по голове и понимающе кивает.

\- Расскажи больше, дружище, - говорит он. - Какую картину ты выбрал?

\- Решил, что расскажу про "Сон".

\- И почему?

Джеймс принимает сидячее положение.

\- Ты хочешь услышать то, что я рассказал Джорджу Вашингтону или реальную причину, по которой я ее выбрал?

\- Этот вопрос нуждается в ответе? Настоящую, конечно. Потому что говоря, что ты хвастался, ты имеешь в виду, что рассказал разную чертовщину по части истории написания, разнообразным пустякам и объяснил, почему она впишется в коллекцию музея. Не сомневаюсь, что это - истинная правда, но это еще не все.

Он кивает.

\- Я понял. Я выбрал ее потому, что это первое, что пришло мне в голову и не оказалось _"Шляпой"._ Потому что если бы я назвал ее, моя жизнь стала бы в разы тяжелее.

С минуту Томасу приходится сдерживать смех, но, в конце-концов, он сдается и начинает смеяться вслух, опираясь на Джеймса.

\- Ага, - выдыхает он, все еще хватаясь за него. - Это было... умно, приятель. Могу лишь представлять, что бы произошло, если—

\- Кстати, - говорит Джеймс, используя свой голос во всей его красе. - Ага, мистер Вашингтон, сэр? Коллаж, который я предложил вам одолжить, подделка. Я знаю точно, потому что подделал его я. Приятно с вами работать!

Смех совсем одолевает Томаса, и ему приходится ткнуть Джеймса в бок за то, что его шутки слишком смешные.

Но когда он думает о "Сне", то понимает, насколько потрясающий это выбор. Даже без тех причин, которые перечислил Джеймс. Для Томаса сложно избавиться от ощущения, что их жизнь меняется; к лучшему или к худшему - неизвестно, но он ждет с нетерпением момента, когда узнает это. Впервые в своей жизни он видит вокруг себя джунгли. Он видит глубокие оттенки зеленого и вспышки темно-лазурного. Он видит круглые глаза рыжевато-коричневых львов. 

Впервые Томас не просто мечтает, сидя на причудливом диване, окруженный комфортом Парижа. Ему кажется, что ему нужно лишь встать и выйти вперед, стряхнуть волосы с лица, и он сможет стать частью этих прекрасных диких зеленых джунглей.

\- Эй, Томас? - бормочет Джеймс.

\- А? - плечи Томаса все еще трясутся от смеха, но ему уже почти удается взять себя в руки.

\- Если мне предстоит стать уважаемым членом общества и, ну, знаешь, перестать красть картины... - он замолкает, явно стараясь выразить свои мысли, не произнося их вслух. Томас не совсем уверен, какие именно слова остались в сознании Джеймса, но намек он понимает.

_Что будешь делать ты? Придется ли нам вернуть все, что мы украли? Как это повлияет на наши отношения? Останутся ли они у нас вообще?_

Томас кивает.

\- Я все ждал, чтобы поговорить об этом. Почти решился, перед кражей картина "На юбилей", но, как ты знаешь, дело приняло неожиданный оборот.

\- Поговорить о чем конкретно?

Он указывает на все вокруг них. Под этим движением Томас имеет в виду многое. Диван. Стикер на телевизоре с номерами важных каналов. Еда для Винсента и его миска с водой. Кухня и столешница, теперь выглядящая используемой благодаря их стараниям. Многоразовый мешок для продуктов с фруктами, вываливающимися из него. Одна из картин Джеймса, висящая на стене.

\- Обо всем этом, - произносит Томас. - И, может... просто о том, что мы делаем. Не то чтобы я не любил жить с размахом, - и я выгоню тебя из дома, если ты попытаешься заставить меня прекратить устраивать вечеринки, потому что ты знаешь, как я люблю находиться в центре всеобщего внимания - но, просто, о нашей жизни. Никаких больше краж, особенно, учитывая твою новую работу. Найдем еще что-нибудь веселое. Может, прославимся на телевидении. Ооо, лучше даже в политике.

\- Что угодно в центре внимания? - иронично спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Ну, да. Или мы просто можем проводить все ночи здесь, вместо того, чтобы вламываться в музеи. Черт, мы даже можем вернуть все, что украли, если хочешь, а можем просто оставить - не то чтобы кто-то нас собирался посадить за это. Просто, знаешь, начать жить спокойной жизнью.

Голос Томаса надламывается.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, какая она, спокойная жизнь, - бормочет он.

На долю секунды, слишком краткое мгновение, чтобы обращать на него внимание, Томас беспокоен. Он знает, что Джеймс обожает картины и любит кражи так же сильно, как и сам Томас, если не больше. Это буквально написано на лице Джеймса каждый раз, когда он прикасается к чему-то, что годами лежало под стеклом. Томас, возможно, только что испортил все, что только можно.

Но это мгновение все растягивается, потому что Джеймс смотрит на него и медленно кивает.

\- Я смогу касаться картин на моей новой работе, - говорит он, - но...

Томас чувствует, как его сердце останавливается, по крайней мере вплоть до того момента, когда Джеймс начинает улыбаться.

\- В последний раз, помянуть былые времена? - спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Томас. - Откуда?

\- Не из Гуггенхайма. 

В этот раз им обоим никак не удается перестать смеяться.

 

Чем дольше они это обсуждают, понимает Джеймс, тем меньше каждая картина кажется подходящей для завершающей кражи. Они даже обсудили "Сон", но сошлись на том, что, после провалившейся попытки украсть "На юбилей", они усвоили урок. Значит, ничего крупного.

У них кончается время. Вчера Вашингтон предупредил Джеймса, что его работа начнется в понедельник. У них есть три дня.

Лежа в постели в пятницу вечером, за мгновение до того, как заснуть, до Джеймса доходит важная мысль. Он вспоминал речь Томаса без остановки, потому что его слова помогают Джеймсу расслабиться. Он понимает.

_Черт, мы даже можем вернуть все, что украли, если хочешь._

\- Томас, - шепчет Джеймс, - мы не станем ничего больше красть.

\- Нет?

\- Помнишь картины, нарисованные Элайзой Скайлер? Выставка все еще в той галерее?

Он поднимает голову с груди Джеймса.

\- Угу.

\- Почему бы нам не пронести их обратно?

В комнате слишком темно, чтобы возможно было различить что-то, кроме смутных очертаний Томаса. Но Джеймс отчетливо чувствует то мгновение, когда атмосфера меняется, и он знает, что эмоции в глазах Томаса - буквально праздничный фейерверк. 

\- Идеально, - шепчет он, целуя Джеймса в щеку. - Завтра ночью?

\- Завтра ночью.

 _Это почти до смешного легко,_ думает Джеймс в ночь субботы. _Хотя, странно заходить с заполненными сумками, потому что обычно мы проникаем в музей с пустыми руками._

В этот раз код иной. Этим вечером они без проблем его подобрали. Они заходят в главное помещение галереи, нажимая на нужные кнопки, чтобы отключить камеры. Там, где на стене висели картины, все еще пустое пространство с маленькими табличками внизу, не описывающими ничего.

Джеймс протягивает руку, ожидая, пока Томас достанет картины.

Несмотря на все великие работы, увиденные им за последние месяцы, все истории, запечатленные на холстах, которых он касался и несмотря на каждый мазок кисти, который он копировал в идеале, эти картины все еще приводят его в восхищение. Джеймс вспоминает, почему так захотел их украсть. Они взывают к нему, как и любая великая картина.

Он аккуратно вешает их обратно на стены. Когда он оборачивается, Томас листает что-то в телефоне.

\- Что ты творишь? - шипит Джеймс.

\- Пишу Элайзе Скайлер, - отвечает Томас. - Приглашаю ее с сестрами на завтрашнюю вечеринку.

\- Прямо в последний момент, - замечает Джеймс, поворачиваясь обратно к картинам.

\- Для меня никакой момент не последний, - хвастается Томас. - К тому же, это меньшее, что я могу сделать, после того, как украл ее картины.

\- Ооо, а Ван Гога пригласить можешь? - спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Конечно! - соглашается Томас. - Я приглашу _Ван Гоффа._

\- Тсс, мне нужно осмотреться.

И, хотя он говорит это в основном лишь для того, чтобы заставить Томаса замолчать, ему действительно хочется все посмотреть. Он позволяет картинам захватить его и ему кажется, что он начинает чувствовать себя как будто в джунглях, посреди сна.

В галерее Icarus Art они остаются дольше, чем в любом из посещенных ими музеев.

\- Эй, - шепчет Томас после многих, многих минут.

\- Эй? - шепчет Джеймс в ответ.

\- Эй.

\- Эй.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Томас, подходя ближе и обнимая Джеймса, - чертовски сильно.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они все еще смотрят на картину, на обе картины, но, на мгновение, Джеймс закрывает глаза. Он позволяет образу картины остаться в голове. Он чертовски боится будущего. Многие вещи его пугают. И это - не исключение. У него есть настоящая работа. Внезапно, они с Томасом собрались начать тихую жизнь. Все еще будут вечеринки, и Томас все еще будет наслаждаться людским вниманием, это да, но что еще? Все кажется нечетким. У него нет фактов, на которые можно опираться.

 _Но,_ напоминает себе Джеймс, _теперь мне нравится "почти"._

Неизменное тепло руки Томаса, обнимающей его, напоминает Джеймсу, что это все-таки не сон.


	17. Без названия (Ваза с цветами) - Джорджия О'Кифф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она полна оранжевых, кремовых и зеленых оттенков. Весеннее цветение и летний день, облаченные в осенние тона. Чем бы еще она ни была, но картина полна надежды. И счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/hO97ky/17.jpg

Сделав глоток шампанского, Элайза Скайлер произносит:

\- И это - самое странное! Утром мне позвонила Анжелика и попросила включить новости, и... Они на месте. Может, хоть теперь их кто-нибудь купит.

Шутка вызывает заслуженные смешки в толпе. Здесь она чувствует себя уютнее. Эта вечеринка гораздо меньше, чем обычно бывает у Томаса Джефферсона, достаточно скромная, чтобы лица всех присутствующих были Элайзе знакомы. И имена большинства из них тоже.

Анжелика появляется рядом с ней, опершись локтем о ее плечо.

\- Привет, сестренка.

\- Привет, - говорит Элайза, наклоняя голову, чтобы Анжелика могла поцеловать ее в щеку. - Я рассказывала всем о картинах. 

\- Ага! Странно очень, правда?

\- Именно это я и говорю!

Пегги закатывает глаза.

\- Наверное, того, кто их украл, замучила совесть, и он решил их вернуть. Вроде бы, на этом все сошлись?

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто не веришь в это.

\- Да уж, не до конца, - говорит Пегги. - Во-первых, если тебя мучает совесть от того, что ты вламываешься в галерею и крадешь картину, вламываться туда повторно - не решение. Только удваивает чувство вины. Но лучших предположений у меня нет.

Элайза замечает, что их беседа - единственный звук голосов на вечеринке.

\- Почему вы все затихли? - спрашивает она, делая глоток шампанского, чтобы смягчить неловкость ситуации. 

\- Просто удивляемся, - говорит с ухмылкой Александр Гамильтон.

\- Ага, вы трое весьма удивительны, - добавляет Аарон Берр.

\- Спасибо, Аарон, - говорит Элайза. - Это очень мило.

\- Ага, - говорит Анжелика, хихикая. - Говорит парень, однажды заявивший, что мои духи похожи на—

\- Ладно, ладно! - Аарон приподнимает руки. - Мы _не станем_ сейчас слушать эту историю. 

\- О, а почему нет? Я прекрасно помню—

\- Я был молод и глуп, Анжелика.

\- Это было когда, полгода назад? Аарон—

Элайза наблюдает за тем, как люди на вечеринке возвращаются к разговорам в привычном для них ритме. Она улыбается самой себе. Здесь и Гамильтон, который флиртует с ней и Лоуренсом одновременно. Геркулес и Лафайет изо всех сил стараются притвориться, что они не вместе. Анжелика и Аарон, конечно же, спорят, борясь за контроль над беседой. И Пегги смотрит на все это, время от времени направляя на Элайзу взгляд, как будто они в сериале "Офис" и Элайза - это камера. Здесь есть и Долли, с которой она познакомилась лишь сегодня. Для того, кто недавно развелся, она выглядит довольно бодро, держась за руку Джеймса Мэдисона и смеясь, по-видимому, над одной из шуток Джефферсона.

Ну и, конечно, Томас и Джеймс. Хотя она не описала бы ни одного из них как королеву бала - не то чтобы Томас не старался изо всех сил - но сразу ясно, насколько они - часть всего этого. Не только вечеринки. Картины на стенах (которые всегда казались Элайзе странно знакомыми, но она решила об этом не говорить). Еда, разложенная по столу. Маленький одноухий пес, шмыгающий у них под ногами. 

_Все-таки, что за вечеринка,_ думает она.

Анжелика побеждает, удерживая контроль над беседой. И, хотя она слышала эту историю не раз - она даже была там, когда это случилось, Элайза все равно прислушивается.

Она отпивает шампанское и улыбается.

 

Джеймсу несвойственно так любить людные вечеринки. Но, наблюдая за тем, как он общается с гостями, Томас понимает, что Джеймсу это нравится. Может, это из-за того, что Долли рядом - ему кажется, что это поддержало бы кого угодно. Может, потому, что эта вечеринка совсем скромная. Томасу, честно говоря, все равно.

Джеймсу весело. Ему самому весело. Значит, весело всем.

Разве что-то еще имеет значение?

Как только все закуски съедены, большая часть алкоголя выпита, а гости пьяны, становится ясно, что на этот раз люди сами по себе веселиться не станут. Людей слишком мало, чтобы они формировали группы общения между собой. Томас понимает, что ему придется вмешаться, так или иначе, чтобы все просто не встало на месте. Либо разогнать всех пораньше (что он, возможно, и сделал бы, учитывая, что у Джеймса завтра рабочий день), либо совершить что-то, что снова оживит вечеринку.

\- Томас, - говорит Джеймс, когда Долли уходит с пустыми бокалами для шампанского.

\- Мм?

\- Какова вероятность, что у тебя можно сыграть в шарады?

\- У меня ничего нет, но я уверен, что в интернете отыщется какой-нибудь случайный генератор слов или что-то вроде того. А тебе зачем?

Джеймс улыбается.

Проходит меньше десяти минут, и Томас наблюдает за тем, как Гамильтон лихорадочно выводит каракули на огромном листе бумаги.

\- Собака! Поводок! Ошейник! Прогулка! Александр, серьезно, ты достал—

С другой стороны листа Лафайет работает над своим собственным наброском. Джеймс кричит: "Стадион!", и Лафайет ликует.

Гамильтон закрывает маркер.

\- Это было слово "хозяин", гений.

\- Можно я с тобой поменяюсь, Лаф? - умоляет Томас. - Мой напарник не понимает, что значит рисовать.

\- Эй, только потому, что ты не у—

\- И теперь у Джеймса и Лафайета шесть очков, - говорит Аарон с саркастичной улыбкой на лице. - Просто напомню, что они выиграли каждый из раундов. 

\- Не сыпь мне соль на рану, - говорит Томас, с подозрением оборачиваясь на Гамильтона, когда они произносят это одновременно.

\- Серьезно, это неестественно, - замечает Долли. Она в команде с Джоном Лоуренсом, и они, кажется, неплохо сходятся. Хотя с Долли это само собой разумеется.

\- Эй, мы же просто веселимся, - вмешивается Пегги, ткнув Элайзу в бок. Элайза кивает, подтверждая ее слова.

\- Ага, точно, - говорит Геркулес, забирая у Анжелики маркер. - Мы с Анжеликой пришли за победой, и нас не очень-то радуют ваши интриги.

Когда начинается следующий раунд, в котором _снова_ побеждают Джеймс и Лафайет, Томас осознает, что еще никогда так не наслаждался ни одной из своих предыдущих вечеринок. После следующих трех столь же безуспешных раундов, Томас убеждает всех сменить команды.

Он оказывается с Джеймсом, по большей части благодаря тому, что побежал к нему как можно скорее, схватил за руку и объявил их партнерами.

\- Как тонко, Томас.

\- Ага, тонкость - мое второе имя, - он притягивает Джеймса к себе для поцелуя, но тот останавливает его.

\- Эй, руки прочь от произведения искусства.

\- Думал, мы уже прошли неловкую стадию неприкасаемости.

Джеймс смеется и все равно целует его.

\- Ага, прошли.

Начинается новый раунд. Джеймс получает свое случайное слово и сразу приходит в движение. Томас ожидает нечто прекрасное. Он знает, на что способен Джеймс, даже если в его руках лишь один маркер. Он чувствует что-то между замешательством и обидой, когда Джеймс рисует лишь стрелу.

\- Стрела? Указатель? Направление?

Джеймс становится рядом с листом так, что стрела указывает прямо на него. Он закрывает маркер. Все остальные все еще лихорадочно выполняют свои рисунки.

\- Джеймс? Да быть не может, чтоб тебе выпало слово "Джеймс"! Черт, дружище, что ты вообще—

Осознав, он обрывает сам себя.

\- Искусство!

Джеймс победоносно поднимает кулак в воздух.

\- Он понял!

Они играют в общей сложности шестнадцать раундов, хотя успевают еще раз сменить команды. В какой команде бы ни был Джеймс, она всегда оказывается в победителях. Они, шутя, обвиняют его в жульничестве. Томас застревает в команде с Гамильтоном, и дело почти доходит до драки после _отвратительнейшей_ попытки Гамильтона проиллюстрировать рэп-баттл. 

Томас светится изнутри.

_Джеймс назвал себя произведением искусства. Он действительно имел это в виду. Он понимает._

_Он понял._

 

Около полуночи, когда вечеринка подходит к концу - обычно, слишком рано для Томаса Джефферсона - Джеймс уже страшно устал, но все еще весел. Он не выпил ни капли алкоголя этим вечером. Это, скорее, то странное чувство, которое появляется, когда впервые катаешься на американских горках, и после окончания слегка трясет, но однозначно хочется сделать это снова. 

\- Было весело, - говорит он, помогая Томасу с его (очень привлекательной) рубашкой.

\- Правда? - удивляется Томас. - Думал, ты не любишь вечеринки.

\- А это и не вечеринка была.

\- Нет, вечеринка.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ладно, но она была не так уж плоха. Мы ведь играли в шарады.

Томас усмехается.

\- Тебе понравилось лишь потому, что ты всегда побеждал.

\- Так подай на меня в суд.

После того, как они рухнули в постель, Джеймс представляет, каково завтра будет в музее. Он будет новичком, и он не чувствовал себя так уже довольно давно. Быть новичком - всегда неудобное положение. Он не будет знать никого, кроме Джорджа Вашингтона. Он будет взаимодействовать с людьми, которых прежде никогда не встречал. Наверное, ему придется рассказать одну и ту же шутку раза четыре, потому что он всегда так делает. Он вообще не совсем уверен, _что именно он должен делать_ в Гуггенхайме. Рассказывать о картинах? Обмениваться ими с другими музеями?

\- Я почти слышу, как ты волнуешься, - жалуется Томас.

\- Я даже ничего не сказал.

\- Знаю. Ты волнуешься. Новая работа всегда пугает, дружище. Но посмотри на это с другой стороны: ты попытался украсть одну из картин музея, и Вашингтон тебя нанял. У тебя, по сути, вообще нет шанса облажаться.

\- Я могу случайно кого-нибудь убить в музее.

\- И исходя из текущей ситуации, он повысит тебя.

Джеймс усмехается, и Томас продолжает.

\- Слушай, Мэдс, я просто хочу помочь. И не могу. Это одна из тех вещей, через которые тебе нужно пройти, а после вернуться домой и рассказать мне обо всем, пока будешь готовить ужин. Винсент наверняка будет мешаться нам ради объедков, и ты станешь кричать на меня, если я попытаюсь покормить его со своей тарелки. И мы пойдем спать. Или, ну, знаешь, _не пойдем,_ \- он толкает Джеймса в бок, и тот улыбается. - Прорвемся, если коротко. И во вторник это уже будет лучшая работа на свете.

\- Извини, но ты что, только что признал, что существует что-то, чего ты не можешь?

Томас смеется.

\- Молчи уже, Мэдс.

\- Нет, правда, мне, наверное, послышалось.

\- Спи давай.

\- Я люблю тебя, Томас.

\- И я тебя люблю.

На то, чтобы уснуть, у Джеймса уходит некоторое время. Он слышит, как дыхание Томаса рядом с ним становится все спокойнее - для него это что-то новое. Томас никогда не засыпает первым. Наверное, изможденный после шарад.

Комната погружена во тьму, но когда Джеймс закрывает глаза и пытается уснуть, она кажется светлее. Он старается разобраться в том, что чувствует, и на ум ему приходит работы Джорджии О'Кифф. Он вспоминает все ее картины с цветами, пока не останавливается на нужной. Безымянная работа с вазой с цветами полна оранжевых, кремовых и зеленых оттенков. Весеннее цветение и летний день, облаченные в осенние тона. Чем бы еще она ни была, но картина полна надежды. И счастья.

Он представляет ее и засыпает без каких-либо проблем.

Когда Томас видит его на следующее утро, Джеймс улыбается еще радостнее, чем обычно. Джеймс, напомнив себе, что в людях совершенно не разбирается, задается вопросом, нервничает ли Томас вместе с ним.

 

\- Ладно, вот это уже, может, и свидание, - произносит Александр Гамильтон. 

Люди, которых он с собой привел - Аарон Берр, Элайза Скайлер и Джон Лоуренс - смотрят на него с непониманием.

\- Слушай, - говорит Джон, - нас тут четверо.

\- Ага, и именно поэтому взять вас всех в кино не будет странным.

\- Все-таки, немного странно, - говорит Аарон.

\- Согласна, - говорит Элайза.

Лицо Александра засияло.

\- Вот видите, мы все с чем-то соглашаемся! Идем, фильм начнется через минут двадцать. Надеюсь, кто-то из вас любит излишне соленый попкорн, потому что я его только таким и ем.

Все трое смотрят на него с ухмылками на лицах, и Алекс оказывается в недоумении.

\- Меня ничуть не удивляет твои предпочтения в попкорне, - говорит Аарон.

\- Ага, ты - один большой излишек, - добавляет Джон.

Во время фильма они все сидят на одном ряду. С одной стороны от Александра сидит Элайза, с другой - Аарон Берр. Он обхватывает плечи Элайзы рукой, чтобы держаться за руку с Лоуренсом, сидящим рядом с ней. Они смотрят какую-то комедию в жанре экшн, и взрывов с остроумными диалогами тут в самый раз, чтобы все остались довольны. 

Весь зал не раз шипит на Элайзу за ее неконтролируемый смех, и Алекс уверен, что видит, как Аарон улыбается.

Оказывается, всем четверым нравится _излишне_ соленый попкорн.

Александру Гамильтону безмерно нравится его свидание. И, хотя по некоторым из его спутников судить сложнее, они, кажется, тоже довольны.

 

Джордж Вашингтон не рассказывал никому из сотрудников, что встретил Джеймса, когда тот пытался украсть картину, и не планирует этого делать. Лучше дать им повод считать этого человека заслуживающим уважения, и что он нанял его из-за его качеств. И это будет ложью лишь наполовину, и это единственный вид лжи, с которой Джордж еще справляется. Ему всегда тяжело врать своим сотрудникам.

Он ходит по своему кабинету в ожидании начала рабочего дня. Несмотря на репутацию спокойного и рассудительного человека, он всегда был немного нетерпелив и желал вступить в действие. Ему не терпится увидеть, как покажет себя Джеймс Мэдисон в его первый день.

Джордж проводит пару экскурсий, просто так.

Его нет в офисе, когда его новый сотрудник приходит в музей. Джордж ждет у парадной двери.

\- Рад видеть тебя, сынок, - говорит Джордж, когда видит Джеймса.

\- Взаимно, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Готов приступить к работе?

Каждый раз, когда они видятся друг с другом, он чувствует скромность Джеймса. Он не маленького роста, но заставляет себя казаться ниже, скромнее благодаря каким-то хитростям, интонации или просто из-за его особенности характера. Сейчас же он выпрямляется, и Джордж видит в его глазах что-то, похожее на гордость.

\- Безусловно.


	18. "Горы в Сен-Реми" - Винсент Ван Гог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Горы в Сен-Реми" - картина с богатым пейзажем, полная голубых, желтых и изумрудно-зеленых красок.  
> Когда Джеймс засыпает, ему снятся голубые, желтые и изумрудно-зеленые сны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://image.ibb.co/dH1bdJ/18_1.jpg - Ван Гог  
> https://image.ibb.co/jbmbdJ/18_2.jpg - Колдер

Он уже заканчивает с закрытием музея, когда слышит шум у входа. Не один из обычных вечерних звуков Гуггенхайма, которые издает окружающий его город - это совершенно другой звук.

Он на мгновение вспоминает тот вечер, который был год назад, ночью, в этом же музее. Но в тот раз шум издал Джордж Вашингтон, а в этот - ухмыляющийся Томас Джефферсон. Джеймс впускает его и осознает, что даже не нарушает закон.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спрашивает он.

\- А что, это незаконно - навещать своего парня во время его работы в музее?

Джеймс поднимает бровь.

\- Учитывая наши прошлые деяния, да.

Томас качает головой.

\- Тогда ладно. Если любить тебя - преступление, то меня следовало арестовать сто лет назад, - говорит он, драматично взмахнув рукой. - Пошли, Мэдс. Давай вернемся домой. Я спать хочу.

\- Ладно, ладно. Только попрощаюсь с Вашингтоном и Колдером, и мне нужно включить охранную систему. Потом можем идти.

\- Колдером?

\- "Красные кувшинки" начали нравиться мне все больше, как только я получил эту работу, - признает Джеймс. - Пара минут, не больше. Чувствуй себя как дома и постарайся ничего не украсть.

\- Ты же знаешь, я больше так не делаю.

\- Томас, на прошлой неделе ты вернулся домой с чем-то, что, я точно в этом уверен, должно быть в Метрополитен-музее.

Томас ничего не отвечает и заходит в музей с ухмылкой на лице. Джеймс приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его в висок, а потом уходит, чтобы завершить дела.

Вашингтон желает ему спокойной ночи, улыбнувшись. Джеймс думает, что Вашингтон полюбил его за последние месяцы так же сильно, как он сам оценил работы Колдера. Джеймс неоднократно обнаруживал себя за одним столом с Лафайетом, Александром Гамильтоном, Джоном Лоуренсом и Джорджем Вашингтоном, и, хотя их знакомство началось немного неловко, он всегда наслаждался встречами с семьей Вашингтона. Семьей, частью которой считает себя Джеймс.

Однажды Джеймс рассказал шутку, которую он наверняка уже говорил до этого, но она заставила Вашингтона смеяться так сильно, что он чуть не подавился индейкой, и Лафайету пришлось похлопать его по спине, чтобы тот откашлялся. Это, в свою очередь, заставило закашляться Джеймса, из-за чего Александр начал смеяться до тех пор, пока это не привело к кашлю, а Джон и Лафайет остались в замешательстве после этого странного всеобщего приступа. Джеймс вспоминает это с некоторой нежностью.

Когда он рассказал эту историю на одной из вечеринок Томаса, Пегги Скайлер смеялась, пока не закашлялась.

Он обнаруживает Томаса, ждущего его около "Красных кувшинок" и разглядывающего экран телефона с чем-то вроде удивления на лице. Джеймс прокашливается, указывая этим на свое присутствие, и Томас удивленно вскрикивает. Он приходит в себя уже через несколько секунд.

\- Идем? - спрашивает он.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Джеймс. - Ты сюда пешком пришел?

\- Угу.

\- Довольно долгая прогулка.

\- Ну, на улице неплохо. Уже почти осень, знаешь. Уже через три дня. К тому же, мне показалось, ты был бы не против пройтись после целого дня в неподвижности. Просто думаю о практичности, как хороший бойфренд.

Джеймс улыбается и кивает.

\- Ты всегда знаешь, чего я хочу.

Потому что он и правда провел большую часть дня, сидя на одном и том же месте. Договаривался с парой друзей из музея Изабеллы Стюарт Гарднер для экскурсии по одной из их коллекций. Сейчас же ничто не звучит лучше, чем прогулка до дома на свежем воздухе. Если бы он не знал Томаса (что и сейчас не факт), то подумал бы, что он читает мысли.

Как только они выходят наружу, держась за руки, в Джеймса ударяет порыв холодного ветра.

\- Черт, ты же сказал, что снаружи приятная погода.

Томас вздрагивает.

\- Ну, минут десять назад так и было. У тебя случайно не найдется перчаток с собой?

\- Неа.

Он пожимает плечами, засовывая руки в карманы. Его левая рука все еще держит ладонь Джеймса, так что она тоже оказывается в одном из карманов Томаса.

\- Значит, "Красные кувшинки" теперь одна из твоих любимых? - спрашивает Томас. Он вжимается в воротник своего пальто, пытаясь защититься от пронизывающего ветра. Джеймс свободной рукой до конца застегивает свое собственное пальто. 

\- Нет, не то чтобы, - отвечает он. - Но они мне и правда нравятся сильнее, чем раньше. Список моих любимых работ теперь включает не только картины.

\- Так что теперь тебе больше всего нравится?

Джеймс усмехается.

\- Картина.

Холодный ветер уносит смешок Томаса. Джеймса удивляет этот холод, ведь пока что лишь сентябрь. Хотя, со здешней погодой всегда тяжело. Метели в мае и жара в октябре - обычное дело. Он прижимается поближе к Томасу.

\- Я перефразирую, - говорит Томас. - _Какая картина_ \- твоя любимая?

\- Прямо сейчас? "Горы в Сен-Реми". Ван Гог, естественно. Когда моей любимой картиной была не работа Ван Гога?

Томас понимающе кивает.

\- А почему?

Джеймс задумывается на секунду, генерируя ответ. Мысли на эту тему уже давно есть в его голове, ему просто нужно собрать их вместе. Свет в большинстве домов выключен - сегодня все легли спать пораньше, и это имеет смысл, учитывая, что сегодня среда - но некоторые окна все-таки светятся, оставляя на тротуаре косые золотистые прямоугольники. Самолет пролетает над головой Джеймса, и на его крыльях горят зеленые и синие огни. Джеймс пинает небольшой камень, и тот катится прочь, разнося треск все дальше по улице. Когда они с Томасом проходят под одним из светлых окон, свет искажается из-за их теней, и фигуры становятся все менее определенными.

Он внезапно чувствует, сам не зная, почему, что небо завтра обязательно будет синим.

Картина "Горы в Сен-Реми", как и многие другие любимые работы Джеймса, обладает богатым пейзажем, она полна голубых, желтых и изумрудно-зеленых красок.

\- Это как Нью Йорк в солнечный день, - говорит Джеймс. - Это... Хм.

Слова его не подводят. Они просто отказываются оформляться из его голоса. Томас, да благословит его Бог, кажется, и без этого все прекрасно понимает.

\- Это игра в футбол в парке посреди лета.

Джеймс улыбается, останавливаясь и втягивая Томаса в поцелуй. На вкус он как клубничная жевательная резинка.

\- Именно это, - говорит Джеймс.

Томас кивает.

\- Именно мы.

 

Они уже, наверное, на полпути к дому. Томас все сильнее сомневается в своем решении пройтись пешком. С Джеймсом всегда приятно проводить время, не важно, как, но черт, сейчас на улице просто _мороз._

\- Сейчас же едва начнется сентябрь, - ворчит Томас. - Черт, еще ведь на самом деле лето!

\- Честно говоря, меня удивляет, что ты не управляешь погодой, - задумчиво говорит Джеймс. - Звучит как что-то, что ты запросто мог бы делать.

\- Прошу прощения, но очаровывать я способен лишь людей.

\- И то верно. На мне же сработало, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Знаешь, что забавно, Мэдс? Когда мы впервые встретились, я изо всех сил старался поменьше использовать на тебе свое очарование.

\- И у тебя ничего не вышло, - решительно говорит Джеймс.

\- Просто ничего не смог с собой поделать. Но, правда, я не хотел испугать тебя какими-нибудь слишком откровенными заигрываниями или что-то вроде того. Тебя, казалось, было легко отпугнуть, а я с уверенностью хотел с тобой подружиться. Так что, знаешь, я изо всех сил сдерживался.

\- И, конечно, твое определение минимального заигрывания включает в себя решение несколько месяцев скрывать от меня свои чувства, - замечает Джеймс. - Могло бы сократить нам кучу времени.

\- Но увы, комедия под названием "Недопонимание" - то, в чем мы все рано или поздно принимаем участие.

\- У нее хотя бы счастливый конец?

Томас кивает.

\- Определенно, черт подери. Я перепишу сценарий, если это не так, - чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, он останавливается и убирает руки из карманов. Джеймс направляет на него удивленный взгляд, но Томас тут же использует свои свободные руки, обхватывая Джеймса и притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

Не важно, как часто они это делают, но Томасу никогда не надоедает целовать его. Джеймс обычно не любит спешить, всегда убеждается, что каждая деталь верна, но все это тает в нем во время поцелуя. Он часто ждет, чтобы Томас задал ритм, но иногда, как, например, сегодня, он рвется вперед, не задумываясь. Он тянет Томаса за пальто и никак не может перестать улыбаться во время поцелуя.

Это великолепное ощущение.

Когда они, наконец, доходят до дома - гораздо позже, чем Томас предполагал, что неудивительно, учитывая, как долго они целовались - Винсент уже ждет их у двери. Не важно, как поздно они возвращаются, он всегда сидит рядом с дверью, ожидая их прибытия. Он уже не щенок, но и пес из него вырос небольшой. Он доходит Томасу до колена. Его единственное ухо превратилось из острого в висячее, хотя Винсент всегда поднимает его, когда они приходят домой.

Томас внезапно осознает кое-что.

\- Черт, а мы вообще спрашивали, можно ли собакам находиться в этом здании?

Джеймс усмехается.

\- Не думаю.

\- Видимо, нам никогда не избавиться от привычки нарушать закон. Собака, незаконно находящаяся в нашей квартире, заполненной украденными картинами, - он опускается на одно колено, чтобы почесать Винсента за ухом. - Да, да, кто мой любимый маленький безбилетник? Конечно, ты. Ты!

В знак признательности Винсент виляет не просто хвостом, а всем телом.

\- Как ты думаешь, - медленно произносит Джеймс, - нам когда-нибудь попадет за все то, что мы натворили?

\- Честно? Понятия не имею. Но я уверен, что мы никогда не вляпаемся настолько, чтобы невозможно было с этим разобраться. Во-первых, мы прекрасно знаем, что Вашингтон тебя обязательно прикроет. Ты для него как минимум второй любимый сын. Думаю, ты все еще уступишь тому засранцу Гамильтону.

\- И я уверен, что Аарон всегда готов состряпать нам железное алиби, - добавляет Джеймс.

\- Ну, и это тоже. И учитывая твои мозги, мою поражающую харизму, наше богатство и наш широкий круг друзей, думаю, это спасет нас в любой ситуации, - говорит Томас в заключение. - Так что, да, не думаю, что нам попадет, но уверен, что выбраться мы сможем. К тому же, мы не можем столько об этом беспокоиться.

\- Я всегда обо всем беспокоюсь, Томас, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Знаю, Мэдс. Я тоже.

\- Пошли спать.

\- Пошли.

 

\- О, эй, - говорит Томас, пока они избавляются от лишней одежды, - Долли все еще собирается прийти на вечернюю игру в шарады в эту субботу?

\- Думаю, да, - говорит Джеймс. - По крайней мере, она не сообщила мне, что не придет. Аарон тоже идет, и я уверен, что Геркулес с Лафайетом тоже там будут. Ты проверил насчет сестер Скайлер?

\- Ага. Элайза и Пегги придут, но Анжелика еще целую неделю будет в Лондоне.

Джеймс удивляется, надевая пижамные штаны, изначальным хозяином которых мог быть как он, так и Томас, думая, насколько домашней стала их жизнь. Каждый вечер субботы они устраивают игры со своими друзьями. У них есть пес, каждое утро они завтракают вместе, и больше не крадут картин - по крайней мере, обычно.

\- А чем мы сейчас вообще являемся? - спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Мы партнеры, - отвечает Томас, не колеблясь, как будто вопрос был вполне ожидаем. - Мы партнеры, во всех смыслах, которые в принципе существуют.

\- Думаю, ты прав.

\- Я всегда прав.

Они чистят зубы, умываются и ложатся спать, каждый на своей стороне кровати. Винсент ложится где-то рядом с головой Джеймса. Он приучился спать как можно дальше от ног Томаса - тот действительно сильно пинается во сне.

Меньше, чем через полминуты, Джеймс чувствует, что стремительно засыпает, но по какой-то причине изо всех сил старается не заснуть. Ему не хочется переставать смотреть на Томаса. Джеймсу нравятся их занавески (все еще довольно новые, куплены лишь месяц назад), потому что они придают свету, который проникает через них, зеленовато-желтый оттенок. На стене дома напротив полно ярких вывесок, и все лицо Томаса покрыто желто-зелеными полосами. Джеймс улыбается, все еще борясь со сном.

\- Ты красивый, - бормочет он.

Томас улыбается в полумраке.

\- Спасибо, Мэдс. Ты тоже.

\- Я скорее слон, помнишь? А ты - лебедь.

\- А, - говорит Томас, - но мы оба - "Горы в Сен-Реми", верно? Забавно, как влияет на людей искусство.

\- Ты устал? - спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Немного. Но не настолько сильно, как ты, тебе же пришлось весь день работать.

\- Я не так уж сильно устал.

Томас улыбается.

\- Засыпай. Тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, у тебя с утра работа, а мне нужно снять рекламный ролик или что-то вроде.

\- Имеет смысл, - признает Джеймс. - Просто не хочу закрывать глаза. Мне хочется посмотреть на тебя подольше.

\- Когда ты стал таким сентиментальным? - поддразнивает Томас.

\- Забавно, как влияет на людей искусство, - говорит Джеймс. Он пытается заставить свой ответ звучать остроумно, но у него почти ничего не выходит. Рядом с ним Винсент издает свой особенный собачий храп. Все, что Джеймс видит - голубое, желтое и изумрудно-зеленое.

\- Спи, Мэдс. Я люблю тебя. Утром я никуда не денусь, ты же знаешь.

\- Тоже тебя люблю, Томас.

Джеймс закрывает глаза и улыбается. _Да, наутро он все еще будет здесь. И на следующее, и через день. Странно, правда? Когда я его впервые встретил, я точно никогда не подумал бы, что это приведет меня сюда. Конечно, не могу сказать, что я не остался этим доволен. Мы очень хорошо уравновешиваем друг друга. И сверх этого, мы партнеры._

_Мы так и не уточняли, что значило для нас слово "партнеры". Встречаемся ли мы? Мы - друзья? Может быть, мы вместе совершаем преступления?_

_Думаю, все вместе._

Прежде, чем заснуть, Джеймс снова открывает глаза, окидывая взглядом лицо Томаса, покрытое полосами света. Его глаза закрыты, его дыхание звучит медленно и размеренно, и одна его нога резко дергается, задевая Джеймса. Джеймс улыбается.

\- И все равно это произносится не "Ван Гофф", - бормочет он, зная, что Томас спит и все равно не может его услышать.

Когда он засыпает, ему снится картина "Горы в Сен-Реми", и сны его окрашены в голубой, желтый и изумрудно-зеленый.

Наступает утро, как и каждый день до этого, и оно прекрасно. Небо ярко-голубое.

 

Забавно, как влияет на людей искусство.


End file.
